Not Mine
by NightReader22
Summary: Someone else has woken up in Sam's body. Can the boys find out how it happened in time to save Sam? Set approximately in the second half of season five, some vague spoilers for Swap Meet.
1. Chapter 1: Who's Sammy?

"Time to get your butt outta bed princess." I groaned and buried my head deeper into the pillow. Why did people have to be so damn loud in the morning? I heard the radio being turned on, and then turned up, blasting out…noise. It was too early to try and work out what the song was.

"Come on Sam! We don't have all day!" I silently cursed whoever Sam was for not getting up quicker so this guy would shut up. Why did hotels have to have such thin walls?

Then suddenly the covers were ripped off my bed and I jolted upright, just in time to get hit in the face with a bundle of clothing. "There we go! Morning sleeping beauty."

I stared blankly at the man in front of me. Why was he being so loud? Why was he in my hotel room? And why the hell was he pulling of my covers and throwing clothes at me?!

He gave me a quizzical look and waved a hand in front of my face, "Hellooo? Anybody home?" I blinked, and then nodded vaguely. His look turned to one of concern, "Hey, you alright there Sammy?" He asked, tone softening a little.

It was my turn to look confused, who was Sammy? I glanced around. Was he talking to me? "You have another nightmare?" He asked gently. I nodded with a little more enthusiasm this time. That must be it, I am having a very weird dream. Although…dreams didn't usually ask you if you were dreaming.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face, or at least started to. I jumped as though someone had sent an electric shock through me as I felt my face…The face? It wasn't my face. It felt wrong…was that stubble?

I jerked my hand away from…the face, and stared at it. That didn't belong to me either. I started to panic, turning the hands this way and that, confirming that I was definitely the one controlling them. But they weren't mine, they were too big, and rough and…masculine!?

"Sam? Sammy? Look at me, what's wrong?" The man gripped my shoulders, turning me to face him. I could see worry and a trace of fear in his eyes as he seemed to try and look into my soul.

"Who…" I stopped, eyes wide at the voice that emerged as I tried to speak. It was definitely male.

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to quell the rising fear, and then tried again. "Who…who's Sammy?"

Now there was definitely fear in his eyes, as he realised what I already had. Something was very, very wrong here.

He pulled away, closing his eyes, mouth moving slightly. Was he…praying? Well, each to their own.

After a few moments he opened his eyes again and looked at me seriously. "You'd better not be playing some stupid game Sam." He told me, although I got the feeling he would actually rather that was the case.

I frowned at him, "I'm not playing anything." I informed him. "I don't know what the hell is going on here. I don't know who Sam is, and I don't know who you are!" I waved my arm in his direction and nearly rolled off the bed as I threw myself off balance with the movement of the unfamiliar limb.

I saw the faint thought of a smirk cross his face for a moment as I righted myself, then he turned serious again. "Sam is…you're Sam." He looked sadly at me, "I'm Dean…your brother."

I blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Then I spoke slowly, "No…I am not Sam...I'm Taylor." I held the hands I was controlling up between us, "But these…these are not mine." I realised something with a jolt, and lurched out of bed, nearly tripping over the feet that clearly weren't mine either.

Dean grabbed my arm to steady me, then quickly let go when I flinched away. "Sam…Taylor?" He asked uncertainly, following as I stumbled through the open bathroom door and stopped in front of the mirror.

I stared at the man staring back at me. He was tall, with long brown hair and indescribable eyes. I waved a hand in front of my face, watching as the man did the same.

I could see Dean standing just behind me, watching with concern written all over his face. I looked at him in the mirror, "I take it that's Sam…" I said breathily, indicating the man in the mirror.

I saw him nod, then felt him grab me from behind as my legs went out from under me. "Whoa…easy there." He looped his arm under mine and around my back with an ease that said he'd done this many times before, and helped me sit down on one of the hotel chairs.

"Where the hell are you Cas?" I heard him grumble quietly as I sat there, feeling somehow numb and terrified at the same time. I vaguely wondered who Cas was.

The room was quiet, me sitting on the chair, Dean standing nearby. He was watching me, but I don't know what he was thinking. I was too out of it to care. This could not be happening.

Suddenly I heard a noise, almost like the fluttering of wings. I turned, expecting to see…I don't know, a bird that had flown in the window or something. Instead, there was suddenly a man standing to the left of my chair. I started in surprise, and went crashing off the other side of the chair, landing painfully on the floor.

"Sam!" Both men were suddenly crouching beside me with concerned looks. "Sam, are you alright?" The new man asked me, as they both helped me sit up, then his brow furrowed in confusion and he looked between me and Dean as I answered. "I'm not…I'm not Sam. And my shoulder hurts." I brushed away a tear then rubbed at the joint, which had slammed hard into the floor in the unexpected tumble.

He studied me for a moment more, "No…you're not." He said, sounding confused, yet sure. He reached a hand towards me and I shied away, "It's ok." He said calmly, and tried again, more slowly. I held still this time, watching him nervously as he touched my forehead gently.

After a couple of seconds he pulled his hand away, and I realised the pain was gone. I frowned in confusion, then gave the strange man in front of me a tentative smile. "Thanks" I said quietly.

He nodded and stood up. Dean followed suit, offering me his hand as he did so. I shook my head slightly, deciding I was just fine where I was…this body was too hard to manoeuvre, and I'd rather not do myself…and it, any more injuries.

He frowned at me, then shrugged, and turned his attention to the newcomer. "Hey Cas," he said quietly. So this is Cas, I thought as he continued. "Thanks for coming. I…I don't know what's going on…but something's wrong with Sam." He indicated towards me, as though that was obvious, and I scowled at him. I was about to tell him…again…that I was not Sam…regardless of the body I happened to be in…when Cas spoke again.

"That is not Sam." He said, matter of factly. I looked at him with a new appreciation. At least someone was apparently listening…though I had no idea how he was so calm about the whole thing. Finding yourself in the wrong body was not exactly an everyday occurrence.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my latest fic! I will do my best to update regularly! Please review, I love hearing your feedback!**

 **Also, I'd love to know what you think of my cover edit! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2: Definitely Not Sam

"Not Sam." Dean said quietly, though there was an edge to his voice that wasn't there before. I looked at him, brow furrowing, as his hand slid inside his jacket and then eyes widening in fear as he pulled out a knife.

Cas stopped him with a gentle hand against his arm, "You won't need that. He's human…just not Sam."

Dean seemed to wrestle with that statement for a moment then huffed and put the knife away. "Are you telling me someone has body swapped Sam again?" He said disbelievingly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Again?" I couldn't help but comment, "Does this Sam not like this body or something?" I started to giggle, then stopped abruptly at the very strange sound that produced in this body.

Dean gave me a started look and definitely smirked this time. "Ok. That was weird." I nodded my agreement.

I looked at Cas, "Definitely human." I wondered briefly what the other options were… "But," I continued, "Not a he…"

Cas looked at Dean in confusion, and Dean looked at me awkwardly, "Oh…yeah, he…she, told me her name was… Taylor." He looked back at Cas, who was frowning, "So you knew it wasn't Sam?" He sounded confused. Dean shrugged, "I didn't know what to think."

Cas seemed to consider the concept, then moved on. "Ok. Well, it would seem that she hasn't taken Sam's body by choice."

I nodded, "Yeah, no…definitely not here voluntarily."

Dean smirked again, and Cas continued "Ok, so I guess we need to work out who did the swap…and why."

Dean nodded, and frowned, "Well…I don't know who, but I can take a guess at why. Sam's going to be much more vulnerable right now." He looked at me, "I don't suppose you are normally a tall woman who likes to work out?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head, "No, sorry. Just a slightly shorter than average girl…who probably eats a little too much chocolate." I looked down, a little embarrassed at the admission, then frowned and looked up, "Am I in danger?" I asked, worried.

The two men shared a look that didn't comfort my nerves any. Finally Dean responded, "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe, get you back into your body, and…" He sighed, looking worried.

I remembered what he'd said to me earlier, "And get your brother back." I finished for him, and he nodded. "So where do we start?" I asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cas asked, and I thought about it.

"I guess…going to bed in my hotel room." I looked around, taking in the old bedspreads, the worn carpet, the horrible curtains, "I'm pretty sure we're in the same hotel."

"Ok, then let's go check out your room for clues." Dean said.

"Shouldn't we check this room first?" I asked, "Seeing as we are already here."

Dean smiled confidently, "Trust me, no one's been in this room except Sam and I…and now you and Cas."

I raised an eyebrow, "Cocky much." I muttered, getting a laugh from Dean, "Maybe" he replied, "But true none the less."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Fine. Let's go then." I headed for the door, but was pulled up by a still laughing Dean, "I think you're forgetting something." I turned in confusion and was hit again with the pile of clothes he'd tossed at me earlier.

I caught them, fumbling for a moment to avoid dropping them, there was a pair of jeans, clean boxers and…was that a plaid flannel shirt? I glanced at Dean, realising that he was already wearing one…and chose to not comment.

I looked down at what I was currently wearing. I was in an old t-shirt and pair of boxers, obviously what Sam had worn to bed the night before.

"Oh…" I blushed a little, realising I'd nearly walked outside in little more than underwear, and, ignoring Dean's chuckle, headed for the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, and once again stared at the man in the mirror. It was strange how quickly you could come to terms with the impossible, I mused.

Then I realised something that made me blush afresh…the red tinge spreading across the face in the mirror. In order to put on the clothes Dean had given me…I had to take off the clothes I was currently wearing.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to reassure myself that I was not going to be stripping a stranger. That this was my body for the moment and I could treat it as such.

It didn't work. Maybe if I was in the body of another female… I sighed, it's not like I hadn't seen a naked male before…but this was a total stranger.

I supposed I could just leave the boxers on and just pull the jeans on, ignoring the clean boxers. Unfortunately, I noticed something else as I stood there in the bathroom trying to work out what to do. I had to pee. "Oh no…" I groaned.

"You ok in there?" Dean called through the door.

I scrunched my face up, "Fine" I called, though even with Sam's deep voice it came out as a squeak. Thankfully Dean didn't comment any further, and I returned to the problem at hand.

"Just get it over with." I muttered to myself, closing my eyes and pulling the boxers down. Of course I soon realised that I was not going to be able to aim with my eyes closed, which of course came with the realisation that I had to aim…

I was fairly certain I was the same colour as a tomato by now, the heat radiating off my skin. Finally need won out over embarrassment and I opened my eyes and held onto it just enough to aim at the toilet bowl, trying not to squirm at the foreign sensation.

Despite my best efforts…I missed. It was harder than I had imagined, not that I planned on telling that to any of the men I knew…they'd had enough time to practice, they ought to have got it down by now.

I gave it a quick shake, which just felt…wrong…then quickly pulled on the clean boxers, relieved that that task was over. I cleaned around the toilet seat with toilet paper and washed my hands.

I pulled on the jeans, feeling better to be wearing more clothing. I still had to change shirts, but that was nowhere near as embarrassingly personal.

I pulled off the t-shirt, dropping it on the floor with the old boxers. I decided that cleaning up dirty clothes was way down the list of things I was worried about right now.

I couldn't help but look in the mirror again before putting on the fresh shirt. It was a good view I had to admit… strange as it was that it was currently my body…

His arms already attested to the fact that he was fit and lean…and now I could admire the muscles of his chest and abs. He also had an interesting tattoo over his heart, which I ran a finger over curiously.

I noticed, as I continued to explore, that he also had a multitude of fine scars that indicated a life that had been less than kind. I felt another stab of worry for my own body, which I very much wanted to return to still in one piece…

I could only imagine how he was reacting to being in my own body…and quickly decided that I did not really want to think too hard about that.

I picked up the shirt and put it on, knowing that Dean and Cas were waiting for me…no doubt wondering how it could take so long to get dressed. I had to do the buttons slowly, not used to having such large hands and long fingers.

Finally I ran my fingers through his long hair, feeling more than a little jealous as it fell neatly and easily into place.

* * *

 **So, as you might have noticed, I am mostly just having some fun in the first couple of chapters of this fic! Don't worry though, we will get to the plight of dear Sammy eventually!**

 **Hope you are all enjoying and please give me feedback, I love hearing from you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not My Brother

I opened the door and headed back out into the main room of the hotel room. Dean gave me a quick once over, as though checking I had managed to get dressed correctly. I scowled at him. He just smiled in return, "Your shoes…Sam's shoes, are next to the bed" He told me. I got the feeling he was struggling just as much as I was with the fact that I did not belong in this body.

I nodded, sitting back down on the bed with a thump…forgetting how much further from the floor I currently was. I heard Dean stifle a laugh and glared at him for a moment, before working on pulling on the socks and enormous pair of army boots that were sat beside the bed.

Finally we were ready to go. Ok, I was finally ready to go…pretty sure Dean had been ready to go since before I woke up, and Cas had obviously had to get ready before coming here.

"So what's your room number?" Dean asked as I stood up and took a few careful steps…the clunky boots only adding to the strange feeling of being so tall. Honestly I much preferred sandals… Dean would probably die laughing if I even mentioned it.

"Uh...42." Dean gave me an amused look, "42? Really?" My forehead scrunched as I wondered if that was definitely it.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure. And anyway I know where in the complex it is. Why?" Dean muttered something about life and the universe, giving me an annoyed look when I just raised an eyebrow, having no idea what he was on about. "It was written on my room key, so I wasn't too worried about remembering it." I explained, then groaned, "I don't have my room key…how are we going to get in?"

I supposed we could ask at the front desk…except for the fact that he was most definitely not going to recognise me right now, and I could only hope that he wouldn't go giving out the spare key to my room to some random guy… I was pretty sure this hotel was a higher standard than that…even if the furnishings kinda begged to differ.

"Not a problem." Dean said confidently. I didn't bother contradicting him, I was pretty sure it would just elicit another cocky smile. He certainly didn't have a confidence problem…

Dean picked up a few things off the table, and I gave a nervous shiver as I noticed that one of them was a gun, which he tucked into the back of his jeans and under his jacket with the sureness of someone used to carrying. He picked up another, and turned to study me.

"You ever handled a gun before?" He asked, face totally serious this time, his joking look disappearing for the moment. I shook my head mutely, I didn't want to start now either. He took in the look on my face and sighed, "Never mind…how about a knife? Think you can manage one of those?"

He held up a knife in a sheath for me to look at. I swallowed, "I could probably threaten someone with it…" I said, sounding unsure even to my own ears. It went unsaid that the chances of me actually doing damage to an attacker was slim.

He frowned, "I guess that'll have to do. I know you don't want to hear this…but while you're in Sam's body, I'd rather you didn't go totally unarmed."

My heart rate sped up a little at the implication, and I'm sure he could see the alarm on my face. He sighed again as he helped me into Sam's jacket and showed me where Sam usually kept it. I tried not to squirm at his overly familiar proximity as he settled the knife in its place…reminding myself that this was his brother's body. Still…it currently contained my very female mind, and despite his cocky attitude I couldn't deny that he was attractive…and very, very close.

I swallowed and cleared my throat and he apparently picked up on my discomfort as he quickly finished and moved his hands away…suddenly looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

Cas, who had been waiting quietly near the door all this time, spoke up. "Is that…normal?" He asked, indicating towards me, or more specifically towards my jeans…

Dean and I both looked down. I felt my face return to the tomato red state it had been in earlier on in the bathroom…I guess that explained the discomfort.

Dean just looked mortified.

"I…uh…sorry…" I cringed, "I don't…uh." Dean held a hand up, "Let's…let's just not talk about it…ok?" He mumbled. I nodded.

"Dean?" Cas asked. Dean cleared his throat and coughed, and I found myself suddenly very interested in the patterns of the carpet.

"Not now Cas." Dean finally said, and picked up another item off the table, clearly moving on. It was a wallet. He flipped it open, "Ok, so, if anyone asks you are Sam…" He glanced down at the wallet, which seemed like an odd thing to do if it belonged to his brother…"Adams." I nodded. "And I'm Dean Hunter." He smirked a little, which just generated more confusion on my part.

"Just let me do any talking, ok?" I nodded again, that I could do.

And with that we headed out of the hotel room, Dean in front of me and Cas bringing up the rear as we walked across the carpark to room 42. As soon as I saw it I was able to confirm that it was the correct number, which was a relief.

Dean slipped something out of his pocket as he approached the door, and within seconds the lock clicked open. My mouth dropped open, I knew there were people who could pick locks, but I couldn't open a door that fast with a key!

"Wait there" Dean told me as I started to step forward, pulling his gun out as he slipped inside.

I turned to Cas, "Do you do this often?" I asked.

* * *

 **Think Dean is missing his Sam by now? Hahaha**

 **You know that's how you'd react if Dean got that close! ;P**


	4. Chapter 4: Clues

Cas tilted his head "Do what?" He asked, sounding a little confused.

I raised my eyebrows and waved a hand around towards the hotel room Dean had just entered, "This!" I lowered my voice before continuing, because he was still looking at me with the same confused head tilt. "Breaking into hotel rooms with guns drawn. Not to mention the fact that neither of you seem too worried or confused about the fact that I have found myself stuck in Sam's body, while we have no idea what has happened to Sam and my body!" My voice had risen despite my best efforts and I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself.

"Oh, that." Cas said. I rolled my eyes, "Yes. That."

"Well…Sam and Dean's job does tend to require some…skills, that most humans don't need to utilise." I stared at him for a moment, trying to work out if he was being deliberately vague and frustrating...

But before either of us had a chance to say anything more the door behind me opened again and Dean stuck his head out. "All clear, come and tell me what's out of place from what you remember."

I nodded, looking at Cas for one more moment before turning and walking into my hotel room.

I stopped short as I took in the sight before me, causing Cas to run into me as he tried to follow me inside. I think he apologised, but I was too distracted to really care.

"What's…what's out of place!?" I said, indignantly, "The whole damn room is out of place!"

And it was, chairs and tables upended, the bedside lamp was smashed, the mattress had slid off the bed frame, the blankets looked like they'd been kicked around the room and my things were scattered across the floor from where my suitcase had been knocked off the shelf on the wall. The room was trashed, basically.

I rounded on Dean, who was looking decidedly awkward, "How dare you suggest I left the room in this state!"

"Well…I thought…maybe" He wasn't doing a very good of explaining himself, but I just stood there eyebrows raised questioningly. Honestly I was kind of enjoying watching Mr Confident lost for words.

"I thought you might have been…rocking the bed with someone!" He finally blurted out, causing my mouth to open in shock. I stared at him for a moment, "Well I wasn't!" I finally retorted, my face returning to it's now familiar shade of red.

"Why would she be rocking the bed?" Cas asked curiously. "Not Now Cas!" Both Dean and I spoke at once.

We all stood in awkward silence for a couple of beats, then made a silent agreement to move on.

"In that case…looks like a fight happened in here." Dean said quietly. "Sam?" I asked and he nodded, "He wouldn't go down without a fight." I tried not to think about what that meant for my body.

I moved around the room picking up my things and returning them to my bag, feeling the need to be doing something…anything to take my mind of my current situation.

I supposed Dean had already looked around before inviting us in, as he just stood watching me move around the room.

Cas stood passively next to the door for a minute, watching me with another curious expression. Then he leant down and began to straighten the chairs and table. Dean looked at him in surprise, then shrugged and moved over to push the mattress back onto its frame.

I smiled a little to see them helping me straighten this small link to my life before I woke up to this nightmare.

"This yours?" It took me a moment to realise that Dean was talking to me, and I looked up. He was holding what looked like a piece of…parchment. Who even used parchment?!

I held out my hand to look at it even as I shook my head. He let me take the piece and look at the strange words written on it.

 _Inveni me._

 _Ubi mortuis_ _ad requiem_ _._

I tried to mouth the words, wondering what the hell language that was supposed to be. I shook my head again and handed it back, "No. Can you read that?"

He scrunched his face up in concentration, "Sam's better at Latin than me…" he muttered, then louder, "I found myself. Where the dead to rest." His forehead furrowed, "Either they suck at Latin…or I do."

He held it out towards Cas, who took it and looked at it for a moment "Your translation is correct." I just looked from one to the other, wondering how the hell either of them could read Latin of the tops of their heads, let alone both of them. And apparently Sam too…

I shook my head a little, shaking off the feeling of being stuck in a very weird dream. "Riddle?" I asked, lifting my hands in a gesture of I-don't-know.

Dean sighed, "Maybe." I looked at Cas, "So…you do _this_ often?" I asked with a slight smirk.

He seemed to pick up on the fact that I was teasing him this time, and frowned at me without answering. Instead it was Dean who answered, confused, "Do what?" I couldn't help the snort of laughter.

He rolled his eyes, "You're dealing with all this surprisingly well." He commented.

I shrugged, "Would you rather I was a blubbering mess on the floor?" I asked and he shook his head with a chuckle, "So, here I am." I sighed, "I'll find to be a mess after this is all over."

He gave me an appraising look and gave a slight nod that seemed to be in answer to a question in his head.

"So where are we going from here?" I asked as I leant down to collect the last of my things and toss them into the messy suitcase.

"First we're going to put your things in our room. This is going to raise questions when housekeeping comes around." Even with our efforts to tidy up one of the chairs was leaning funny against the table thanks to a broken leg, there was glass on the floor where my water glass had smashed, the bedframe didn't look quite straight and of course there was the smashed lamp. I nodded, I didn't want to have to explain this, and I'd paid for the room in advance so I couldn't see them bothering to chase me down.

"Then we go to the local cemetery." He continued. I blinked a couple of times, wondering if I had heard him right, and definitely struggling to follow his train of thought.

"The…cemetery?" I asked, rather hoping I'd heard him wrong. Unfortunately he nodded, and then explained, "That would be where the dead usually rest."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who is following, it means so much to me knowing that you are enjoying what I write!**

 **And a big Thank you to Lady Nivian for reviewing!**

 **Tune in tomorrow for some Sammy! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5: Where's Sam?

I regained consciousness slowly, feeling like I'd been hit by a truck. Or maybe gone a couple of rounds against Dean. I couldn't remember going a couple of round with Dean.

My brain felt soggy, slow. My head hurt and my muscles ached. I opened my eyes, but couldn't work out where I was, or remember how I'd got there.

It was a good bet it had something to do with hunting…something. It usually did. I wondered if this was the after effects of a hunt…or if maybe I hadn't finished it yet.

I sat up slowly, closing my eyes at the blood rush that caused. Once it had passed I scrubbed a hand down my face with a groan, slightly surprised to notice I didn't have stubble in need of shaving. I felt hungover, but I didn't remember drinking.

I looked around the room again, getting the niggling feeling that something wasn't right, but unable to focus on what it was.

The room looked to be part of an old cabin. Old wooden floor boards and panelled walls. One window, strangely high up on the wall, giving me little more that sky and tree tops to look at. The door was in the middle of the wall opposite me. The bed was an old metal framed single with a saggy mattress. Not the best I'd ever slept on…but definitely not the worst either. Not bad enough to account for the aching body.

I stretched my neck out, wincing a little. I reached a hand up to gently prod the sore spot on the side, feeling the bruised trace of a welt.

 _Drugged_

The thought drifted its way into my mind and I groaned again, knowing it to be true even if I was too fuzzy to figure out the details. Drugged was never a good thing.

I wondered who had done it this time.

I pushed the ratty blanket off, intending to turn and put my feet on the floor, but I stopped short at the sight before me.

There's no way I had put that on voluntarily…and I was going to kill Dean if this was his idea of a prank. They were pink, and not even hot pink, baby pink…with a little white swirly pattern. I blinked a couple of times to be sure. Yup, I was wearing baby pink pyjama shorts…And they came with a matching top.

It wasn't till I looked down to examine said top that I noticed I had a much bigger problem than pink pyjamas. Breasts…those…those were definitely breasts… I prodded one, confirming that it was also most definitely attached.

My eyes went wide with a scary thought and I prodded lower. Oh crap…I was a girl. Some asshole had turned me into a girl! A young girl, from the look of the fair, unblemished skin on my arms and legs.

I was startled out of my thoughts when the door opened, revealing a man and a woman.

"Oh good, you're awake!" The woman exclaimed. She had a grandmotherly look to her, tall, soft bodied, with grey curly hair and an apron on over slacks and a blouse. I was sufficiently with it to know that that did not mean that she wasn't dangerous.

"How are you feeling?" The man was practically leering at me, and I realised that my hand was still resting near my crotch. I quickly moved it away. He was tall and broad, probably about the same age as the woman, but with none of her softness. He also had some serious bruising across one side of his face, a cut near his eye and he looked pissed off, even while leering.

I turned and put my feet on the floor, needing the connection to something solid to help ground me. I needed to get my head clear. I had no illusion that this pair meant anything but trouble.

"Who are you?" I asked, grimacing at the very much higher than usual voice that emerged. I did not sound at all threatening right now, and that was going to make keeping control of the situation a whole lot harder. I suspected that that was probably the point and I scowled at them.

"Well aren't you rude." The woman huffed, "I know they said you were evil…but still, that doesn't mean you have to be rude."

"Who said I was evil?" I asked frowning, trying to keep my voice neutral. I knew it shouldn't sting coming from these two probably monsters of some kind, but I guess I was a little sensitive about the topic. I'm sure whatever their doped me with wasn't helping either.

"Oh just people." The man replied, still looking at me in a way that was making me decidedly uncomfortable, "There's been a lot of talk about you lately. The boy with demon blood. The boy who released Lucifer. And, apparently, the one who will help him bring hell on earth."

The woman nodded, "And we can't have that, can we dear."

I scowled at her again, "That why you felt the need to turn me into…this" I indicated towards my body, "So he can't get my body?"

The woman laughed lightly, a sound that may have been pleasant if not for the evil glint in her eye, "Oh no. We just weren't stupid enough to go after you directly. We've also heard what tends to happen to those that tangle with the Winchester boys… No, your body is still out there. It's just been made a whole lot more vulnerable, and we plan on taking care of it as soon as we're done with you."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. I looked down at myself, ah crap, I'd been body swapped…again. And…damn-it, that meant that the girl who owned this body had just been dragged into the shit-storm that was my life. That never ended well.

I stared at my arms…her arms, noticing that they were ringed with bruises from being restrained.

"Yes," the woman seemed to notice the source of my attention, "Even in that little thing you put up a hell of a fight. Not that you ever stood a chance."

The adrenaline of knowing someone other than myself was in danger was clearing my head rapidly. And suddenly I remembered.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Welcome to my new followers! And thankyou to those who have favourited!**

 **Big Thank You to Siljemadsen, BeautifulEscapism and Lady Nivan for reviewing!**

 **I also wanted to let you know that I probably won't get a chance to update again till the weekend as it is my Birthday on Friday, Yay! So I will be busy preparing and spending time with family and friends!**

 **And I've left you on a cliff hanger...I'm so mean, lol. Don't worry though Saturday will bring some more of the Sammy we all love!**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

I knew something was off as I startled awake, laying perfectly still for a moment as I determined what had woken me.

I heard breathing and soft footfalls, and knew instantly that they were not Dean's. It had been just the two of us for so long I knew every sound he made…including some I would love to forget. Right now though, it meant something was wrong.

I reached my hand under my pillow for the knife that I kept there, ready to push off the bed towards the intruder. The knife wasn't there, and the movement gave away the fact that I was awake.

I felt it more than saw it as they lunged towards me, and rolled out of the way on instinct, kicking them as I rolled. I felt my foot make contact, but quickly realised that something was wrong. The muscles in my leg screamed in protest at the sudden extension and the person in front of me just grunted and kept coming.

They lunged again, and I rolled away once more. They hit the side of the mattress as they reached for me, the momentum shoving it off the bedframe, causing me to go tumbling ungracefully backwards onto the floor.

I pushed up into a crouch, taking in my attacker in the little light shining in through the cheap hotel curtains. He was a solid guy, but that kick still should have at least pushed him back a step. So, probably not human.

I did a quick glance around the room, trying to work out where the hell Dean was and where the nearest weapon was. It took me just seconds to realise that Dean was not here…and that this was not the same room I had fallen asleep in hours earlier. For starters there was only the one bed, but there was also none of our gear. Crap.

In the couple of moments it had taken me to orient myself the man had moved around the end of the bed and was nearly on me again. He still hadn't spoken.

I grabbed the nearest weapon-able item, a bedside lamp with a ceramic base, ripping the cord from the wall as I rose up into a fight stance.

Damn, this guy was huge. I grabbed the cord and swung the lamp into his head the second he was close enough. It struck him with enough force to shatter the lamp and send him reeling backwards.

I took the opportunity to run for the door, knowing by now that it was never a good idea to tackle any sort of monster unarmed, especially when you didn't even know what it was you were up against.

I didn't move fast enough. My muscles were screaming at me, and my legs didn't want to move right, though I had no idea why. I'd gotten into worse tussles than this without raising a sweat.

He swiped at my leg as I passed him, sending me sprawling painfully. But I was already pushing upright on aching arms the moment I hit the floor, this time grabbing the leg of a chair and tossing it at him as I stood.

He merely batted it to the side and shoved me into the table. I gave a cry of pain as my hip slammed into the side of it, sending it and me crashing to the floor again, head striking the other chair on the way down.

He was on me before I had recovered, pinning me face down on the floor, knee against my spine and a death grip on both my wrists.

It didn't stop me from struggling, trying to tug my wrists free as I bucked and kicked beneath him.

"Hurry up." I heard him grunt and heard another person walking across the room. They must have been standing and watching as we fought.

A hand pushed my head down, one ear pressed into the carpet, and I felt the unmistakable sting of a needle being pressed into my neck. "No!" I noticed vaguely that my voice sounded wrong as I felt the dark numbness of unconsciousness take over.

* * *

I blinked, coming back to the present. It didn't take a genius to realise that the man in front of me had been the one to attack me, and I felt at least a little satisfaction knowing I had been the one to mess up his face. It was a good bet that the woman had been the one handling the needle.

At least I now knew why I'd had so much trouble fighting back, and why I was feeling so sore now. The girl who owned this body was pretty clearly not a fitness fanatic. I was yet to stand up, but I was also guessing she was not very tall, hence the guy seeming so damn huge at the time.

The woman was watching me process all this with an amused look on her face. I wanted to smack it off her.

"You know Dean's going to find us, right? And he doesn't take kindly to people messing with us." Let's face it, while I wasn't going to go down without a fight now either, I was at a definite disadvantage right now…I needed Dean's help.

She gave a sadistic grin, "Oh, I know he will. I made sure of it. And he'll bring that…delicious body of yours with him." She paused a little, "Pity we have to destroy it really." Then shrugged and continued, "But you're not going to be around to see him. By the time he arrives we'll have had our fun," The man gave a nasty little smile, pulling a small knife out of his belt and waving it at me, "And you'll be dead." She finished.

* * *

 **And I'm back! Yay! Hope the new chapter was worth the wait!**

 **Fans of Hurt!Sam hang around, I've got some fun for you coming soon!**

 **Big thank you to Lady Nivian for your continued support! It means a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7: My Grave

Once my few things had been taken to Sam and Dean's room we all got in Dean's car. I managed to bang my head in the process, not realising how far you had to bend to get in a car when you were freakishly tall.

And then we were heading to the cemetery. This day just kept getting worse. I hated cemeteries.

I looked around the car, trying not to think about it. Dean was driving, it was his car after all. Cas was riding shotgun and I was sitting in the back. The car itself was shiny and black and had a rumble that I knew would make a car person happy. It was old enough to have front and back bench seats, and other than that I had no idea what it was. Cars were not my thing. I sighed.

Dean looked at me in the rear view mirror. "So, why are you staying at the hotel anyway?" He asked. I gave him a slight smile, appreciating the distraction.

"I'm on my way back to school, I took a week off to go visit my parents for mum's birthday, they're about a day north of here, and I've still got a couple of days to go." I saw Dean's knuckles go white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, and I frowned, confused as to what had upset him.

"School?" He asked, voice tight. "Well, college," I corrected, "I'm studying vet science."

His grip didn't loosen, "How old are you?"

"19." I told him, and then swore he was going to break the wheel.

"You're…shit." He muttered. I started, that was rude, then realised he was not talking about me… He practically growled, "When I get those bastards…"

"You're very young." Cas added, I suppose in an attempt to explain why Dean was having a conniption.

I frowned a little, it's not like I was a kid, "So?" Dean grunted, "Never mind."

He pulled the car over and I realised we had reached the cemetery. I grimaced as I took in the stereotypical creepy wrought iron gate and rows of overgrown headstones.

"You sure this is the right place?" I asked. This cemetery didn't look like it had been used in a while, which meant that there was probably another one elsewhere. Dean just nodded and I sighed.

We all got out and stood in the gateway, looking across the, thankfully, not very large creepy cemetery. "So…what exactly are we looking for?" I asked.

Dean shrugged, "No idea. Start looking." He looked up at me, this body really was tall, "Stay close, ok?"

I nodded. No argument there.

And so Dean and I headed off to explore the left side of the cemetery, while Cas took the right.

Honestly, I'm pretty sure I was more of a hindrance to the search than a help. After tripping over a toppled headstone and tumbling awkwardly against Dean, cue more blushing, I was more focused on my feet than the area around me.

So after what felt like hours traipsing around the headstones, but was probably more like 30 minutes, it was a definite relief to hear Cas call out to us. "Dean! Over here!"

I followed Dean over to the back corner of the cemetery where Cas was waiting, and nearly ran into him when he stopped short a couple of feet away from Cas.

"What?" I asked, moving around him to see what had caught his attention. It was a headstone, one much newer than the rest.

"Dean Winchester." I read the name out loud. "You know him?" I asked.

Dean chuckled, "You could say that. I found myself where the dead to rest." He recited the riddle that had brought us here. "That…" He sighed as he indicated towards the headstone, "Would be me."

I frowned, "That's not what you told me earlier." I couldn't actually remember the last name he had given me, having had too much else on my mind, but I was sure it wasn't Winchester.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, well, we don't give people our actual name…there are…" He frowned a little, seeming to pick his words carefully, "A few…people…out there who would love to find us for…less than pleasant reasons."

I took a moment to mentally translate that too there are people out there who want to hurt them. He obviously didn't want to elaborate, and I decided that I was happy to continue staying mostly in the dark about what I'd gotten caught up in. "And one of those people has Sam?" I finally asked, worry obvious in my voice.

He nodded, "Looks that way."

That did not ease the worry churning in my stomach at all. I refocused on the headstone. There was an inscription under the name.

 _In silvis ._

 _Venatores certum an occultans._

 _Non erit pax egredienti ultra_

I was guessing Latin. "Another clue?"

"In the woods . The hunters hide. It is not safe anymore." Cas translated for me. I studied him for a moment. He was obviously one of the people who had been trusted with the boys real names, and he had been the one Dean had asked to help get him out of this mess. Although I still wasn't quite sure what had happened there…I swear Dean had…prayed him there…Nope, wasn't going to go there. I'd obviously just been very distracted by my current predicament. Not thinking straight.

They were a strange pair. Dean, in his denim jeans, flannel shirt and leather jacket, had the look of a fighter. He moved like he was always waiting for the next attack, ready to fight back. He seemed like someone who was used to being in control, not one to let people in. Then there was Cas, in a suit, complete with tie, and spotless tan trench coat. He seemed quiet, reserved, and had an air of curiosity and vague confusion. I wondered what had brought them together. What had caused them to trust each other. How they seemed to be able to communicate so much without the need to speak aloud.

Dean had been staring thoughtfully at the inscription as I studied them, and now he spoke. "Safe house." I didn't follow, and I wasn't sure if he was stating a fact or asking a question. I gave him a questioning look.

"A place in the woods where hunters hide, that is not safe anymore. That indicates that it used to be safe once. A safe house. Are there…" He started to ask the question, then pulled up, seeming to forget for a moment that I was not Sam. I considered his logic, and decided that there was a smart guy under the tough look. I didn't know much about safe houses though, not unless watching a couple of spy movies counts, so I just shrugged.

He looked at Cas, then made a frustrated grunt, obviously deciding he wasn't going to be able to answer the question either. Instead he pulled out a mobile phone and punched in a number as he started to walk back towards the car, waving a hand for us to follow.

"Hey, Bobby, I got a question for you." I wondered who Bobby was as Dean gave him our location and asked him if there were any safe houses in the area. I wondered briefly as I followed him why he would know people with safe houses to begin with.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Welcome to all my new followers and favourite-ers ! I'm so happy that people are enjoying this!**

 **Thankyou (again!) to Lady Nivian for taking the time to review! I love knowing you are enjoying what I write!**


	8. Chapter 8: Words Hurt

"Get up." Apparently she'd had enough of talking, and I got the sick feeling that their 'fun' was about to start. I refused to go down easy. I stayed where I was, glaring at her defiantly.

The man walked across the room, muscles tight with controlled fury, and reefed me upright, hand wrapped around my upper arm.

I stumbled slightly at the sudden movement, but the effect of the drugs was wearing off quickly, and I didn't make a noise. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, even if his grip was seriously painful on my currently tender skin. This damn body didn't even have enough muscle to tense up against the pressure.

"So what are you anyway?" I asked as he pulled me to the door, my bare feet useless to stop him as they dragged across the floor boards. They hadn't told me who they were yet, but honestly I didn't really care what their names were. I just needed to know how to kill them. Putting down monsters was what Dean and I were good at after all.

Neither of them answered as I was pulled into the main room of the cabin. It was empty except for a table, which was covered in nasty looking instruments and other things that I tried not to contemplate, and a set of shackles hanging from the rafters.

I knew exactly what kind of fun they were planning, and I did not want to participate.

I struggled harder against the grip on my arm, quickly realising that hitting him was useless in a body with so little muscle. So I made use of the only weapons I had, the sharp nails on my fingers. I scratched at his wrist hard enough to leave chips of nail polish in his skin. I was not even going to think about the fact that I was, in fact, currently wearing nail polish.

I made a furious noise and shoved me forwards as he let go of my arm.I went sprawling to the ground, gritting my teeth to avoid crying out as both knees slammed into the hard floor.

Then he was grabbing me again, his hands holding tightly around each of my wrists as he reefed me upright, hands pulled above my head.

I pulled all my weight downwards, trying to free my wrists, but I was too small and these shoulders too weak to take the pressure. I grunted with frustration, which was an unsatisfying sound in this body, and kicked out at him as he clamped the shackles around my wrists.

He didn't even grunt, just took a step back and looked at me with that nasty smile.

It was clear that I wasn't going to be fighting my way out of this one. So I went back to trying to get keep them talking a little longer. Every minute I could give Dean to find me gave me a better chance of getting out of this in one piece. Call it cocky, or stupid, but I wasn't even going to entertain the thought of not making it out at all. It was hardly the first time someone had been determined to kill me. So far they'd only succeeded once and, thanks to Dean, I had even survived that. Our lives were so messed up…

"So you witches?" I asked, it was the logical choice. They'd body swapped me for one and, despite how it had seemed last night when I was grabbed, they didn't seem to have the super strength that many other monsters possessed. Pagan god was another option, they seemed to have a thing for looking sweet till they killed you…I hoped not, gods were always a pain to kill.

The woman scowled at me, almost looking offended at the suggestion. "We are not _witches_ " she almost spat the title.

I raised an eyebrow, silently glad that she was talking again, "So then how did you get me out of my body and into this one?"

"We convinced one to help us," She screwed up her face like she was talking about stepping in something nasty, not working with a witch. "Then we killed her." Her face brightened at the thought.

"You killed her?" I wasn't really fussed that they'd killed a witch, but I really wanted to keep her talking and the instruments on the table.

"Yes. That's what we do." She gave me a sickly sweet smile, belied by the cruel look in her eyes. I got the sickening feeling I didn't want to know what she was about to say.

"We kill witches, vampires, werewolves, any monster really. Why do you think we hunted down you?"

I fought to keep the horror from registering on my face, but the look of satisfaction she gave me said I didn't succeed. These were hunters. My own people. I mean, it wasn't the first time a hunter had tried to kill me, but it didn't make it any less painful. At least now I knew how they'd found us, a couple of calls around the hunter community could find you almost any hunter, anywhere. It was useful when you found a case you couldn't get to yourself, or if you needed backup. It also made it easier for people like this.

I realised that whilst they hadn't cut into me yet, she was already torturing me. Trying to break me down without even getting her hands dirty. I took a steadying breath, determined to see her fail.

"Then I guess you'd better shoot yourself next." I told her, making sure my voice came out strong. I would not let her see how much it hurt to be betrayed by one of my own.

She just laughed, "And why's that?"

I looked at her in anger, "Because, if you kill me right now, you are also killing an innocent girl. Hunters don't kill innocent people. Monsters do."

"Oh that" She waved a hand like it was unimportant, "A necessary evil." She smirked at me, "Don't try and get all high and mighty on me, I know you've killed your fair share of innocents. You don't worry much about the people those demons you kill are possessing, do you?"

I grit my teeth, frustrated, because I couldn't deny the truth in what she was saying. But that didn't make this ok. "They die because of the demons that possess them. This girl isn't going to die because a demon possessed her, she'll die because of YOU."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoyed a little emotionally Hurt!Sam, fans of physically Hurt!Sam I have some for you coming real soon!**

 **Thank you to my new followers! And big Thanks to BeautifulEscapism, regulargal and guest for taking the time to review! I love hearing from you!**


	9. Chapter 9: What's Out There?

By the time we had reached the car Dean had finished his conversation with Bobby and hung up the phone with a muttered curse.

"Are there no safe houses in the area?" Cas asked him, sounding concerned. Maybe Dean had been wrong.

Dean leaned back against the side of the car and ran a hand down his face, "It's not that. There is one, it's in the woods just north of here."

"So what's the problem?" I asked, wondering if anything more could go wrong today.

"It's at least a day's drive away." He told us, sounding frustrated. "They're playing games with us!" He growled, and I couldn't help but wonder if whoever they were knew who they were playing with. I barely knew Dean, and I would not want to be on his bad side.

He looked at Cas, "We don't even know if Sam will be there, or if it'll just be another damn inscription. We could waste a couple of days if he's not there." He left it unspoken that Sam may not have that long. I wasn't stupid though. What I was, was scared.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, a slight tremble slipping into my voice.

He sighed and looked at Cas, "I know it's a lot to ask…I know you're not at full power…but…"

Cas cut him off, "It's Sam, of course I will."

"Will what?" I asked, confused. They both ignored me.

"Thank you." He gave Cas a grateful smile, then pulled out a notepad and wrote something before tearing off the page and handing it to Cas. "Here's the location. We'll meet you back at the motel, ok?" Cas nodded…then disappeared.

I took a startled step backwards, tripped over my over-long legs and would have landed on my backside if Dean hadn't managed to grab me by the arms and pull me back to my feet.

"What…He just…How?" I stared at Dean, wide eyed and unable to form a coherent question in light of what I just saw.

"Get in the car. I'll explain on the way." I nodded a little and he released my arms, waiting a moment as if seeing if I'd fall down again, then walked round to the driver's side.

I stood there for a moment, getting my bearings, and then climbed into the front seat.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head. I forgot to duck again.

He smirked for a moment, and then turned serious as he pulled out of the carpark and headed back towards the motel.

"I guess you want to know what you've gotten into." He said quietly.

I sighed, pondering that for a moment, then shook my head. "Actually…no. Not really."

He looked at me, surprise evident. I shrugged, "I just want to know that you are going to make everything ok. I don't think I'm ready to totally rethink the universe."

He sighed, "I promise you that I am going to do everything possible."

I nodded, I guess I couldn't expect more than that. We sat in silence for a minute, till curiosity got the better of me. "Cas…he's not human, is he?"

He smirked, "I thought you didn't want to know."

I let out a huff of a laugh. "Well, I don't want to know everything…but he just disappeared…and I'm pretty sure he just…appeared, in the motel room earlier." I frowned, "People…people can't do that…"

He chuckled, "Yeah…humans can't do that. You're right. Cas is not human. Cas is an angel."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to work out if he was screwing with me. He glanced at me and let out a bark of laughter at whatever look was currently on my face.

"Angel. Like halo and wings…angel?" There was a big mental leap between there is more out there and I just met an actual angel…

He sounded amused when he answered, "Wings…yes. Halo…not that I've seen. No harp playing on clouds either before you ask."

I narrowed my eyes a little, pretty sure he was making fun of me this time. Then I shook my head, deciding to just accept it… for now. Honestly, it was kind of nice to see him smiling. I think we both needed the moment of lightness before we faced the next challenge.

"Ok then. So, where has Cas the angel gone?" I asked as we pulled back into the motel lot.

He let out another bark of laughter, "Cas-The-Angel, has gone to scope out the cabin so we can decide on our next step." The smile disappeared, and I was sad to see it go.

We both got out of the car and he opened the door to the motel room. And there was Cas, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for us. I stared at him, assessing him with the new knowledge that he was an angel. I'd never put a lot of thought into what angels would be like, but he definitely wasn't what I'd have pictured.

Cas shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, "Is something wrong?" He asked, looking confused and a little concerned.

I shook my head, blinking to break my focus on him and sat down carefully on a chair, stretching my long legs out in front of me.

"So?" Dean was still standing, looking at Cas intently.

Cas sighed heavily. "Sam is there. They're…" He looked at me, then back at Dean.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, "How bad?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think they plan on you getting there in time." Cas answered solemnly. I realised that this was my body they were talking about…That they were doing things to Sam…to me…that Cas and Dean didn't want me to hear.

I felt the blood drain out of my face, "I think I'm going to be sick." I murmured. Dean grabbed the metal trash can from beside the door and held it out to me. I grabbed it gratefully, just in time to see it fill with the contents of my stomach. I was glad I hadn't actually found a chance to eat yet today.

When I was sure I was not going to throw up any more Dean handed me a glass of water and then a damp face washer.

"Thanks." He gave me a sad smile, and brushed my hair back behind my ear, "No problem." I supposed it wasn't the first time he'd seen his brother throwing up…and that was who I looked like at the moment.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him quietly.

He let out a huff of frustration and pushed a hand through his hair, pacing back and forwards between Cas and I as though he was trying to make a decision.

"If I drive it'll take too long…I don't want to leave you here alone…" I was pretty sure he was talking to himself.

"It's alright Dean," Dean paused his pacing to look at Cas, "I'm fairly certain I could get the two of you close enough."

Dean looked conflicted. "I…I can't ask you to do that…not now."

Cas stood up, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I will survive. Sam needs you."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded, "Ok. But first, I need to get some things out of the trunk. How many are there? Did you see what they were? Is it witches?"

Cas grimaced. "No. Dean, they're human. Two humans." Dean faltered for a moment.

"Human." He grit his teeth, the temporary look of shock morphing into fury. "That's how they found the cabin. Found us. Sam…"

He picked up Sam's gun from where he had sat it earlier and tucked it into his jeans beside his own. "Ok, let's go." He gestured for me to come and stand next to him and Cas. I frowned, confused, but stood where he pointed.

"Sorry about this," He said to me, making my heart speed up, "It's a shock to the system the first couple of times…but it's the quickest way."

Before I could ask what the hell he was talking about I Cas rested his hand on my shoulder…and the motel room disappeared.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Hooray for Cas!**

 **Welcome and Thank you to my newest followers!**

 **And Thankyou (and welcome back! Lol) to Lady Nivian for continuing to support me!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Fun Begins

**Authors Note: This chapter is quite a bit darker that the rest and includes torture, so if that is not your thing please feel free to skip to the end section, which is all you really need for plot purposes! What can I say, I am a hurt Sam fan and I just couldn't resist the opportunity to play with our** **favourite** **boy!**

* * *

She just laughed at the venom in my voice. "Well, that just depends on your interpretation I suppose."

She gave me a look of mock sympathy before twisting the psychological knife, "After all, you are part demon, right?"

"I am NOT a demon." I spat at her. I may not be proud of everything I had done, but I was sure of that. Despite everything, I had only ever tried to do the right thing. I would not let this bitch convince me I was evil.

She looked at me, and let a smile slowly spread across her face before looking pointedly over at the man, letting my eyes follow. He was standing next to the table I had been trying to ignore.

"How about we test that theory." She nodded at the man, who picked up a jug and stalked towards me, a look of feral glee on his face.

"We'll start small." She told me, as he gripped my chin and forced my face upwards, squeezing the sides of my jaw to force my mouth open.

"Holy water." He poured the water into my mouth. I gasped, then began to cough and splutter as I tried not to choke on the ice cold water as it ran down my throat.

Finally the water stopped and he released my chin, letting my head fall as I continued to cough and gasp for air. I also couldn't help the shivers that ran through me from the ice water that had run down my front to soak the light pajamas I was wearing. I hated looking so pathetic in front of these two worthless excuses for hunters and so I let my anger towards them warm me up, causing the shivers to cease.

I lifted my head up to glare at her, and saw her watching me with a look of detached curiosity.

"Interesting. Perhaps we'll try the salt next." I frowned, wondering how they planned on hurting me with salt, then felt my face pale as the man picked up a shotgun, grinning at me as he loaded a rock salt cartridge.

Oh crap. Oh no. I fought the urge to try and wrestle out of the shackles, knowing it would do no good, and desperate to give them as little satisfaction as possible. But I knew this was going to hurt like hell.

"Just let us know when you've had enough dear, "The woman said, voice dripping with false sweetness, "And I promise to put you down quick." Then he fired.

The scream tore out of me before I could stop it and I thrashed against the shackles. It was like being bitten by a thousand ants at once, the salt drawing the pain out as they dissolved in the blood welling up in the tiny cuts. The worst was the pain biting into the sensitive flesh of my now female chest.

I heard the low chuckle of the man and forced my eyes back open, clenching my jaw shut to keep any more sounds from escaping and forcing myself to be still again. I could do this. It's not like it was the first time I'd been tortured. I just had to hold on till Dean got here.

"That's more like it. How about iron?" The damn woman continued to calmly narrate, and I barely had time to brace myself before the man snatched up an iron rod and slammed it into the backs of my knees.

I gave a grunt of pain, as my legs buckled, leaving me swinging from my arms for several moments, the cuts on my chest pulling painfully, before I was able to find my feet again.

As soon as I did the rod slammed into the back of my knees a second time. This time I fell harder, not having had time to brace for the strike, and I felt my left shoulder tear out of its socket. I bit back the scream, but couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face.

He used the rod to prod at the shoulder and I whimpered quietly as my vision darkened for a moment. I was fighting to stay conscious. Who knew if they'd let me wake up again if I passed out.

"Had enough yet?" The woman asked, tilting her head questioningly. I just glared at her.

"I guess not. Glutton for punishment are we?" She shrugged, "Well, in that case, I think we'll go with silver next."

The knife was back in his hand now as he walked around to stand in front of me. He waved it in my face, "Should we mess up that pretty face of yours?" He moved the knife away a little, "Or should we save that for later?" There was the nasty leer again. Once again I refused to answer, refused to play their horrible game.

He didn't seem to care. "How about we try somewhere new?" And with that he jabbed the knife into my leg before quickly pulling it back out. My body jolted as pain shot through me, jostling my dislocated shoulder. My breath was coming in short gasps and my vision was swimming as the pain of my arm, my leg and my chest merged together until I couldn't tell what was what.

"Dean…" I whispered, letting my head hand for a moment and trying to remember why I had to keep going.

The woman chuckled, "Big brother can't help you here. Even if he is smarter than he looks, we made sure you were a long way away from where the two of you were staying." She gave me another of those fake smiles I was really learning to hate, "You were asleep a long time dear."

The man gave a chuckle that sent a shiver down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

I knew that Dean was smarter than he led most people to believe. I hoped that they had under estimated him and that he was already on his way here.

The thought was all that kept me from letting unconsciousness take me as he jabbed the knife into my leg again, and again. Most of the cuts were not too deep, not life threatening on their own, but painful as hell and, combined, bleeding enough that I would be in trouble if Dean didn't arrive quickly enough.

After what felt like a dozen cuts, I lost track, he stopped and began to wave the knife in my face again. This time I could smell my blood on it, and had to fight the urge to gag.

He grinned, and then sat the blade against the skin of my right upper arm. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it, and I could see the insane look in his eyes as he began to slice the knife ever so slowly across the sensitive skin. I couldn't keep in the scream as wave after wave of pain assaulted me as he drew the knife across.

Then suddenly he stopped and moved away. I hung there, gasping, for several moments before realising that he had stopped for a reason. The two of them were standing at the table looking at a small device, which was emitting a beeping noise.

* * *

"It must be an animal." The woman was saying, "There's no way he could have got here that fast."

The man frowned, "But what if…" I couldn't help but feel a little pleased when I realised that he was nervous about my brother arriving. Apparently he wasn't a total idiot. He should be scared. Dean was not one to mess with. And no matter what issues we might have, I knew he wasn't going to let torturing me go unpunished.

"Fine." She snapped, "You go check."

He nodded and headed out the back door, while she picked up a couple of old rags.

"Just in case." She told me, as she shoved one in my mouth and tied it in place with the other.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I told you there'd be some Hurt!Sam in here! Hope you liked it! Dean and Cas fans I have some Awesome!Dean and Awesome!Cas coming up!**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian for taking the time to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Coming Brother

Within moments we found ourselves in the woods. I stood still for a moment, mentally checking everything was still where it should be. I hated being teleported around, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. And today was one of those times.

Suddenly I felt Cas lean against me heavily, and turned, just in time to catch him and lower him to the ground. Taylor was bent over at the waist and breathing hard, but didn't seem to be in immediate danger of passing out or throwing up.

Cas on the other hand looked grey. "Shit. I knew I shouldn't have let you do this." I told him.

He gave me a faint smile and waved a hand at me, "I'll be ok. Go save Sam." He pointed off to the left, "The cabin's just over there."

"Thankyou" I said quietly, sincerely. Then I squeezed his shoulder and stood up.

I looked at Taylor.

I still hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that that she was not my baby brother. It still looked like him, sounded like him. Though I had to admit there were differences. She didn't have his grace when she moved, not surprising really, it was incredible that he managed that with his size. She was also a lot more expressive than Sam. Whilst he was not like me, he had still inherited the Winchester habit of bottling up emotions.

But now…I could watch every emotion that crossed his face…her face…seeing expressions that Sammy hadn't let me see in years.

I sighed, "You ok there?" I resisted the urge to wrap and arm around her…apparently she was somewhat attracted to me, which was all sorts of awkward right now, and I did not want to make her even more uncomfortable than she was probably feeling right now.

She straightened up slowly, and then nodded, "Yeah…I think so." She frowned slightly, shaking her hands out.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "You're going to stay here with Cas for a few, ok?"

She looked worried, but nodded. "Will you be ok on your own?" She asked quietly.

I gave her a smile filled with more confidence than I actually felt, "I'll be fine, I'll be back soon." There was no point in her sitting here worrying.

She gave me a faint smile, and rolled her eyes a little, reminding me of her commenting earlier that I was cocky. I smirked at her, and then headed for the cabin, moving silently through the trees.

I pushed all my own worries aside, putting all my focus on the task ahead of me. Cas had got us closer than I had been willing to hope for. I could see the log cabin through the trees within a minute.

Keeping low and quiet I circled around the outside of the cabin, taking note of the front and back doors and the number and location of the windows.

The cabin was only small, and, judging by the windows, appeared to contain a main room, bedroom and bathroom. There was an old Sedan parked a little way away from the front door. These bastards didn't even have good taste in cars…

I stopped behind one of the closer trees, grateful they were a decent size. From there I could see in the main window at the front of the cabin. It gave me a clear view of the room inside, and I felt rage surge through me.

There was a young woman, a girl really, hanging from shackled wrists. I knew immediately that that was Taylor's body, and inside it was my baby brother. Cas hadn't been exaggerating. There was blood splattered across her chest…his chest, blood running down from his arm and his legs, and even from here I could see that his shoulder was dislocated by the awkward way he way hanging.

He was also gagged, though I wasn't sure he was even conscious till I saw the slight movement of his head in response to some comment by the other person I could see in the room.

She was an older woman, wearing an apron and looking very out of place. None of his blood was on her, so I suspected it had been the second person doing the torture.

It worried me that I couldn't see them. I hadn't seen any movement in the other rooms, either. I would much rather know where both were before I entered, especially when I realised I hadn't even asked Cas if they were male or female. Not that it necessarily made them more dangerous either way, but at least I'd know what I was up against.

Sam was pretty clearly in a bad way though, looking just as grey as Cas had when I left him, head hanging as though he couldn't lift it under his own power anymore. I also didn't know how long he had been bleeding like that.

No, I was going to have to go in now and stay on guard till I located bastard number two.

I pulled out my gun and headed back around to the back door, which the woman had kept her back to the whole time I had been watching. I'd take any advantage I could get.

Taking a final scan of the area for the other person, I crossed the short distance from the trees to the back door of the cabin.

I held my gun steady and slowly turned the handle.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm so glad you all loved the last chapter and I hope you loved this one too! Don't worry there is some more Hurt!Sam coming up! And I promise I will fix what I break before the stories end! ;)**

 **Big Thanks to SiljeMadsen, Lady Nivian and BeautifulEscapism for your lovely reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12: Close Your Eyes

Sammy and the woman were both facing away from me. And when I opened the door to the cabin I saw a shiver of fear run through Sammy, and the woman spoke without turning around, "So, was in an animal?"

Well, now I knew where the other person was, and they were not in the cabin. That was good news.

I didn't answer, just stepped slowly into the room, gun trained on her back and closed the door. I didn't need someone surprising me from behind.

I saw her stiffen, and from the way Sammy arched and whimpered I knew she had a knife firm against his back. It just about broke my heart to hear the sound, and I wondered what they'd done to him that I couldn't see.

"So. It would appear we did indeed underestimate you. Sam here," She poked him again, and this time he didn't make a sound, "Seemed to know you'd be here sooner than we thought."

"Yeah, well that's cause he's so much smarter than you are." I told her as I moved around the edge of the room a little, trying to get a clear shot to take her out without hitting Sam. She was standing close enough to him that I had to be sure before I took the shot. I wasn't going to let anger at what she'd done cause me to mess this up.

She turned so that she was facing me, moving so that Sam was between us, the knife now against his throat. "It doesn't matter really." She told me with a shrug, "He's still going to die. But now you get to watch." She gave me a smile that didn't reach her cold eyes, "Don't worry, you'll get to join him soon enough."

I continued to move slowly, keeping her talking till I could kill her, keeping her from pushing that knife in. "Sweetheart, the only ones dying today are you and your-" I faltered as I heard the scream.

It was a sound that was clearly Sam, and yet not a sound that he would have made if it had been him and not Taylor. It was a sound of pure fear and panic. Son of a bitch. How had they got her? Where the hell was Cas?

The woman grinned, "You were saying?"

I glared at her. I still didn't have a clear shot. I could shoot her in the leg, but she would still be able to slash the knife across Sammy's neck. Well, it's not like we hadn't been in worse messes.

The screaming got closer and I saw the front door start to open. "Close your eyes Taylor!" I called out over the screaming, "Just close your eyes and everything will be ok!"

The screaming subsided to whimpers as he dragged her in through the door. No easy task when she was in Sammy's enormity. I was relieved to see her eyes were clamped shut. She was going to be scarred enough as it was. Seeing her own body cut up and hanging from the ceiling…well, I think that would mess her up for life.

On the upside, I now knew what the second person looked like. He was a big, solid, nasty looking guy. Sam could have taken him down with his eyes closed. But he was currently incapacitated. The man had Taylor on her knees, with an arm bent up behind her back, and it looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

I had a clean shot of him, but couldn't take it without endangering Sammy. And the stupid woman was still grinning at me like a lunatic. I couldn't wait to wipe that look off her face.

I just had to work out how to regain control of the situation. Right now it was like a macabre tableau. Me a little way around from the back door, gun pointed and the woman, who had a knife against Sam, and the man near the front door leaning over a kneeling Taylor, holding her arm in a position where I knew he could break it if he chose.

And I still didn't know what had happened to Cas. I knew he wouldn't have let him grab Taylor if he was able to do something about it. I knew he'd been in bad shape, but I thought they'd be safe. How did the man know they were there at all?

The man broke the silence first, seeming to pick up on my train of thought.

"Guess you're wondering what happened to your backup?" He said, smirking, "You really should pick your buddies better. He didn't even hear me coming. But," He mimed swinging something at Taylor's head. "You won't have to worry about him anymore."

Oh no, Cas… I knew a knock to the head wouldn't kill him, but he was more wiped out that I'd realised if he'd let this idiot get the drop on him, and who knew how long it would take for him to recover. _Why did I let you talk me into this? Please be ok Cas._

I didn't let him see how worried I was though, I kept my face and voice tight and controlled, "He's tougher than he looks."

"And," I commented conversationally, glad both their eyes were on me, "He has a thing for surprise entrances."

The both looked at me with confused expressions, not seeing a pale and slightly bloody faced Cas appear behind the man.

He gave me a slight nod, then drove his angel blade into the man's back.

The man roared with pain and shock, and the knife at Sammy's neck dropped for just a moment as the woman turned her head in surprise.

It was all I needed. The woman crumpled to the ground with a bullet in her head.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm so glad you are all still enjoying the story! I resisted the urge to leave you on another cliff hanger! ;P**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers! I'm so happy you've joined us!**

 **Big thankyou as always to Lady Nivian and Regulargal for your wonderful reviews!**

 **Tune in again tomorrow for some Hurt!Sam and Caring!Dean :)**


	13. Chapter 13: It's Ok Sammy

Cas pulled his blade from the body and pushed it to the side, before falling to his knees, looking totally spent.

Taylor curled up on her side on the floor, crying, her eyes still clamped shut.

I ran to Sammy.

"Hey, Sammy, it's ok" I said gently, carefully untying the gag and moving it away from his mouth, letting him breath better. Tears of pain were coursing down his cheeks, and he was so pale. "I'm going to get you down, ok?"

He nodded a little, then clenched his jaw, knowing that getting him down was going to hurt before it helped.

Ideally I would have got one of the other to help…but neither of them was in any state to do so.

Thankfully the shackles were just looped over a hook, so I wasn't going to have to find a key or pick the locks.

I wrapped and arm around Sam's middle, trying to keep the pressure away from his dislocated shoulder as much as possible, and lifted him up. I was grateful that at least he was currently much smaller and lighter.

He cried out in pain as I quickly unhooked the shackles and lowered his arms. "Shh, shh, it's ok, I've got you."

I lowered him to the floor and ran a hand soothingly through his hair, which was surprisingly similar in this body, before quickly assessing his injuries.

The shoulder was dislocated, as I had thought, and the cut on his other arm was deep and still bleeding. I wished I'd thought to bring a first aid kit. I looked around, and saw where the woman was now crumpled on the floor.

I shrugged, "You won't need this anymore." I told her lifeless form as I cut off the apron and cut it into strips.

I wrapped one firmly around Sam's arm, wincing in sympathy as he whimpered. "Sorry dude."

His face was, surprisingly, unmarked, so I continued moving down his body.

I gently lifted the blood soaked top away from his chest, studiously ignoring his current female form. I took a sharp breath in, "Oh Sammy…" His chest was covered in innumerable tiny, bleeding cuts. "What the hell did they do to you?" I forced my voice to stay soft, for the sake of everyone in the room. Even though what I really wanted to do was bring both of those bastards back to life and make them suffer the same way they'd made my baby brother suffer.

"Rock salt." Sammy whispered. God, he sounded so damn pitiful right now with the voice of a young girl. I couldn't even make fun of him for it…though I probably would later, when everyone was safe.

It took me a moment to work out what he was talking about. Rock salt? There were no ghosts or demons involved here…were there? I did a quick scan of the room. That's when I noticed the table of implements that I had only vaguely registered till now. And on it was a shotgun…and rock salt cartridges.

I looked at the wound again. They had. They'd shot him with rock salt. Oh man. I knew how much that hurt.

"Oh Sam…I'm so sorry."

He gave me a faint smile, "Not 'ur fault."

I smiled back, and then refocused on treating his injuries. The salted wounds on his chest must hurt like hell, but they weren't life threatening, so they could wait.

Finally I examined his legs. There were eight separate stab wounds, all leaking blood. I tried not to focus on the pool of blood that was on the floor above where he had been hung. Instead I wrapped both legs firmly with strips of cloth. I suspected a trip to the hospital was in our future.

There was no way Cas could zap us all back in his current state. And that meant a day's drive to get out of the woods. Thank goodness there was a car out the front, crappy as it may be.

Still, not getting these properly treated for a day was sure to mean infection. And that would mean a trip to the hospital. We were both pretty good field surgeons by now, but serious infections were still beyond our ability and resources. I sighed.

"It's bad…isn't it." Sammy said quietly. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his breaths were short and shallow. He had to be in so much pain.

"Nahh," I told him, keeping my tone light, "Couple of stitches and a quick switching spell and you'll be your back to you enormous irritating self in not time."

We both knew it was a lie, but he smiled anyway. "Ok Dean."

I turned to look at Taylor and Cas, working out how to get everyone safely to the car.

"Cas, are you ok?" I asked, finally letting my worry into my voice. He was still kneeling on the floor, head hanging.

"I'm fine Dean." He said seriously, lifting his head to look me in the eye. "It takes more than one oafish human to hurt me."

I huffed out a laugh, "That's good."

Then he frowned, "I'm sorry."

"For what Cas?" I said in surprise "We'd never have got here in time if not for you. I should be thanking you!"

"I was unable to protect Taylor." He said sadly.

I stood up from where I was crouched next to Sam, moved across the room and crouched in front of Cas instead. I placed my hands on his shoulders, "You did nothing wrong. You were totally drained from getting us here, I should never have left the two of you to defend yourselves. If anything, I should be the one apologising to you."

He was still frowning, "Look. We're all ok…or at least we will be. So no harm done. Ok?"

He nodded, "Alright Dean."

I nodded, "Alright then. I'm going to help Taylor out to the car out the front. Can you sit with Sammy for a minute?"

He nodded again, and we both stood up. He went over to Sam's side, and I crouched down again, this time in front of Taylor.

"Taylor?" I said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently helping her sit up, making sure her back was to Sam.

"It's ok, you can open your eyes." Slowly, hesitantly, she did, staring at me with such a pained look that it made my heart hurt.

"It's going to be ok," I told her as she rubbed at a tear that rolled down her cheek. "I'm going to help you to the car out the front, ok?" After a moment she nodded slightly. "Good" I smiled at her, and gently pulled her to her feet, keeping hold of her arm and guiding her out the door.

"S..Sam?" She asked quietly as we shuffled the short distance to the car. I took a moment before answering, knowing that she wanted to know more than how Sam was. She wanted to know how her body was.

"He's…he's in pain right now." I told her honestly, they were going to have to sit in the same car to get home…I couldn't just lie to her. "But," I quickly assured her, "He's going to be fine. There's nothing there that can't be healed, ok? We will get you safely back to yourself."

She studied me for a moment, then sighed sadly and nodded, "Ok." She whispered, and let me settle her into the back seat of the car.

"I'll be right back." I told her. She nodded, and leant back against the headrest, eyes closed.

I watched her for a moment, then turned and started back towards the door. It occurred to me that I should update Bobby, and get him to organise someone to come and deal with the bodies. He'd want to know we'd found Sam, and I wasn't hanging around any longer than strictly necessary. I pulled out my phone, noting that it was only 12 O'clock. So much had happened in the last couple of hours, it had felt like so much longer. I shook my head slightly, and then dialed Bobby.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Our dear Sammy is finally getting a little TLC!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**

 **Big Thanks to Lady Nivian for your unwavering support!**


	14. Chapter 14: Healing

I opened my eyes to watch Dean gently leading Taylor outside. She looked like she'd had a rough day. I guess finding yourself in someone else's body was a lot more traumatic when you hadn't known such a thing was even possible. And to then get attacked by that sadistic bastard as well…No wonder she was so upset.

I was glad she had listened to Dean and closed her eyes. I didn't want her to have to see herself like this. It was bizarre enough for me to see myself being dragged into the room, and I was pretty much used to looking at other's who looked like me at this point.

I took that to mean that she had come to trust Dean in the short time they'd been together. That was good. She'd probably be hanging around for a while yet. I was not going to let her swap back into her body while it was so damaged and in so much pain. I was used to pain, I would deal with it. It was my fault after all.

"That poor girl…" I commented quietly

I felt Cas' hand on my good shoulder and smiled up at him, thankfully not having to move my head far as he was sitting on the floor next to me. "Hey Cas. Thank you. Thank you for getting Dean here in time."

"It was no problem. How are you feeling?" He asked.

I chuckled lightly, "I feel like crap, Cas." I sighed, "I know Dean wants everything to be ok, but I know. Those cuts are pretty bad, and I've lost a lot of blood." I hadn't even realised how much, despite how much my vision had been starting to waver hanging there, until he got me down and I saw the pool of blood where I had been.

"And I take it it's a long drive out of here when you aren't flying." I smiled at him, but he just frowned back, and then nodded. Unless Dean found something here to properly clean the wounds that would mean infection. I hated infections, they required a trip to the hospital. I really hated hospitals.

Cas was looking at me intently. "How are you feeling?" I asked him. It was pretty clear that the effort of getting Dean and Taylor here had knocked him about, plus there was blood on his face and collar from where the man had struck him.

"I'm fine." He answered, sounding tired.

I sighed, "It's not your fault you know. They had motion detectors out there. They knew you'd arrived, and I guess where to find you."

"I still should have been able to defend her." He told me.

I huffed, shaking my head and closing my eyes again when the movement made the room spin. It would appear Cas was picking up Dean's stubborn desire to take the blame for anything that happened around him.

I felt Cas lay a hand on my forehead, and smiled at him gently without opening my eyes. "It's ok Cas, we've survived worse. I'm ok." I wasn't right now, but I would be.

"You will be." Cas said quietly, echoing my thoughts, and I felt the pain start to subside.

I let out a sigh of relief, finally feeling like I could breathe properly again. When the pain had reached a mostly tolerable level I felt his hand lift away and opened my eyes.

It was then I realised just how badly drained Cas was. He had looked pale before, now he had lost all colour. "Cas! You shouldn't be using up your energy on me!" I scolded him.

"It's fine." He assured me breathily, before collapsing onto the floor next to me.

"Cas! Dammit Cas!" I tried to sit up, but my shoulder was still dislocated and way too painful for the movement. "Dean!" I shouted. At least my head was feeling clearer, and I was pretty sure he'd healed the stab wounds enough to stop the bleeding. I couldn't deny he'd just made the trip back to town much less risky, but he shouldn't have done it at risk to himself. Stupid angel. I huffed, "Dean!" Where was he? How long could it take to settle Taylor into the car?

Thankfully the door opened then and Dean rushed in.

"Sam?! What's…Cas!" He hurried across the room and knelt down next to Cas. "What happened?"

"He tried to heal me." I explained, feeling annoyingly helpless lying on the floor now that my head had cleared. "Then he collapsed."

Dean groaned, and shook Cas' shoulder, "Why? He nearly wiped himself out getting us here!"

"I know. I worked that out when he collapsed." I said dryly.

He sat back on his heels and ran a hand down his face. "Sorry. It's not that I don't want you healed or anything…but he's in no state to be doing anything like that!"

"It's ok. You're allowed to worry about both of us." I teased lightly, and he smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" He asked, gently removing the strip of fabric from my arm to check the wound.

"Better, actually. He shouldn't have done it…but I'm grateful he did." He nodded, understanding.

"The bleeding's stopped." He told me, and recovered the wound to help keep it clean.

"I'm pretty sure the cuts on my legs have stopped bleeding too." I told him, "And I no longer feel like I'm down a couple of pints."

"That's good." He said, standing up and moving around to the other side. "I have to put this back before I move you out to the car." He sounded apologetic, knowing how much it was going to hurt to put my shoulder back in.

I knew it too, and grimaced. "Just get it over with." I told him, and then closed my eyes and clenched my teeth.

He sighed, then sat down on the floor near my arm and braced his leg against my chest.

I took a deep breath as he gripped my hand and wrist.

I couldn't help the strangled scream as he wrenched the arm back into place. A fresh wave of tear slid down the sides of my face.

"Sorry Sammy." He said quietly as he gently massaged the shoulder. I knew he was checking it was in right. I hoped like hell that it was.

It was. And once the initial pain of being relocated wore off it felt much better than before.

I opened my eyes to look at him as he gently lay my arm across my chest and folded my top over it in a makeshift sling. "Thank you."

He nodded, "Come on, let's get the two of you out to the car and get out of here."

"Ok." He helped me sit up, keeping a steadying hand on my back. I looked down at myself. I was covered in blood and the thin pajamas I was wearing were pretty much destroyed. "Uh, Dean…"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I…I don't think she should see me like this." I frowned, thinking. "There's a bed in there." I pointed to the door of the room I had woken up in, "It has a blanket and sheets."

He nodded his understanding. "You ok there for a second?"

I contemplated it, then nodded and he slowly moved his hand away. When he was satisfied I wasn't going to go collapsing to the floor he stood up and moved into the bedroom.

He came back a moment later with both sheets and the blanket. "It's going to be a long drive." He explained as he wrapped one of the sheets around my shoulders and helped me stand up.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed a little Sam and Cas bonding!**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian for your encouragement!**


	15. Chapter 15: Thinking

I let Dean settle me into the backseat of the car and closed my eyes.

He had assured me everything would be ok, and I'd heard him say the same thing to both Sam and Cas.

I chose to believe him, and gave in to the wave of fatigue that had suddenly hit me.

I felt him watching me. "I'll be right back." He said quietly. I just nodded.

I heard him walk away, but he didn't go back inside right away. I could hear him speaking softly to someone, though I couldn't make out the words and I couldn't hear the person he was talking to. I guessed he was on the phone. Possibly with that Bobby guy again.

After a minute he stopped talking and I heard him walking again.

I heard a faint call from inside the house, feeling very weird when I realised it was my voice calling out. Dean's footsteps sped up and I heard the door open and shut.

It had been so disorienting listening to Sam talking quietly to Dean in my voice. I didn't know if it was better or worse to not actually see him in my body, to just hear my voice saying words that were not mine from the other side of the room.

I was worried what I would see when Dean brought Sam out to the car.

I wished I could think about something else. But if I wasn't worrying about Sam then I would have to think about what had happened before that.

Finding myself suddenly standing with the two men out in the woods. Dean lowering a pale Cas to the ground. Telling me to stay there with Cas. Watching Dean walk away with a confidence I wished I shared.

And then the man, appearing out of the trees behind Cas, lump of wood in hand. A look in his eyes that would have been more suited to a feral animal. Staring, mute with fear, as he struck Cas. Watching Cas crumple to the side, blood pouring from the wound on the side of his head. Screaming.

He'd dragged me to the house. I was so scared. I knew, once I was able to think again, that Sam would have been able to defend himself. This body was so big, so strong. But I couldn't think, didn't know what to do.

And then I had heard Dean calling to me. Telling me to shut my eyes and everything would be ok. So I had. I had closed them as tight as I possibly could, and let the man push me down into a painful kneel on the floor, arm twisted behind me.

I heard Dean and the man talking.

When I heard the bang of the gun and felt his grip release I rolled to the side and stayed there. Keeping my eyes shut. I guessed that Dean had shot the man and I did not want to see that any more than I wanted to see what they had done to Sam, to me.

I heard Dean talking softly to Sam, my own voice answering. I could hear the gasps of pain, hear Dean's sharp, shocked, intakes of breath as he cared for his brother's wounds.

And I heard Dean speaking to Cas, heard him respond nearby. I don't know when he arrived.

I still didn't open my eyes.

And then he had come to me, and finally I opened my eyes, keeping them focused on him, and only him. Let him tell me everything was going to be ok. Let him take me out here to the car.

He'd been gently honest when I asked him about Sam. We both knew I'd have to see him eventually. I'd seen how hard it had been on Cas to get the two of us here. He wouldn't be able to get us all back. I guess even angels had limits.

Hence the car. I guessed it had belonged to the man. I suppressed a shudder, glad Dean had left the car door open so fresh air could flow in.

I remembered that Cas had said there were two people here with Sam, and wondered what had happened to the other one. I guessed Dean must have been dealing with them while the man came after Cas and I.

I was glad to be distracted from my thoughts by the sound of the cabin door opening again and the sound of feet shuffling towards the car.

"Nearly there." Dean was saying softly. He got a pained sounding grunt in response.

Part of me wanted to look, part of me didn't. I still hadn't decided by the time I heard the front passenger door open and felt the car shift slightly as Sam sat down. He was breathing hard, like he'd just gone for a run, not walked the 10 feet to the car.

"You ok?" Dean asked him.

Sam sighed, "I'm fine, go get Cas and let's get going." He sounded as ready to be away from here as I was.

"Ok" Dean said. There was a slight pause, then I heard him chuckle lightly and murmur "I guess it's been a tough day. She must be worn out." He walked back towards the house, leaving Sam and I sitting in the car in silence.

After a few moments I opened my eyes, to see my own face looking back at me in the rear view mirror. It gave me a tired smile, and I blinked a couple of times, trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was not in control of the face in the mirror.

"I was kind of hoping he was right." He said quietly. I gave him a confused look and he added, "That you were asleep."

"Oh." I shook my head, "No, just…thinking." He frowned, forehead furrowing, and I realised it was a mirror of my own expression. I smiled a little at him and he returned the look.

I couldn't see much more than the face in the mirror from my position behind him in the car. I looked down at my hands, his hands. I wanted to ask him how bad it was…but I also didn't…

He was still watching me, and after a moment he spoke again, voice gentle. "How are you holding up?"

I looked up, surprised that he was worried about me when he was the one kidnapped and tortured. Then I shrugged, "I don't know. It's been a very…weird day. And not the good kind of weird."

He chuckled, "Yeah…we get a lot of those." He frowned again. "I'm sorry."

I tilted my head in confusion, having trouble keeping up with his thoughts. I wondered if it was because he'd been injured, or if he was just used to talking to someone who could fill in the unspoken parts of the conversation.

"That you got caught up in this." He clarified.

I shrugged again, "It's ok. I'm sure you didn't chose to wind up in my body. And I'm definitely sure you didn't choose to get…" I trailed off, realising I didn't want to say the word out loud…it made it too real.

He looked at me sympathetically, "Yeah…Still, I'm sorry."

We both went quiet as Dean re-emerged, this time supporting Cas.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Bit of a quieter chapter this time, hope you liked it!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**

 **Big Thanks to Lady Nivian and Kel for reviewing! I really love getting reviews!**

 **I also just wanted to let you know that I may not get another chapter up for a couple of days, as I am starting a new job tomorrow (Yay!), but I will definitely try and should have the next chapter up by Thursday at the latest!**


	16. Chapter 16: Feeling Fine

I looked at the girl in my body for another moment. She was leaning back against the headrest watching Dean and Cas approach the car. She struck me as a tough girl. Despite the fact that she was clearly shaken by the day's events, she seemed to be calm and holding together surprisingly well.

I was sure helped that she hadn't actually seen the damage they had inflicted, and so far had been willing to trust Dean and his assurances that everything would be fine.

I shifted a little thinking about it. Despite Cas' attempt at healing it had still been very painful to walk with the deep cuts in my legs. Though, I had checked them briefly when I had sat down, and had been relieved to see that they had not re-opened. Cas had done a good job, even if he shouldn't have done it when he was so weakened at the moment.

I was relieved to see that he was at least conscious again and walking out under his own steam, mostly.

I turned a little to smile at him as Dean helped him into the back seat on the opposite side. "Hey Cas, how are you feeling?"

He sighed, "As I told Dean, I am fine." He sounded a little exasperated, and I realised that question had probably been asked way too many times today.

Dean and I looked at each other and chuckled. "Ok," I said, smiling, "Sorry."

Dean had put the extra sheet and blanket on the driver's seat when he helped me out, and now he passed them back to Cas and Taylor. "It's a long drive, you may as well get comfortable." He told them, before walking around and opening the trunk.

I listened to him shuffling things around, obviously checking what supplies they had brought with them when they brought me here.

After a minute he came back to the front and handed each of us a bottle of water and a snack bar.

"They clearly weren't planning on staying long." He commented as he cracked the top on his own bottle and took a drink.

We both knew what that meant. He didn't need to say it. "Thanks for hurrying." I told him, keeping my tone light.

"Anytime, Bitch." He responded

"Jerk." I grinned at him, glad to be sitting next to him again, even if this car was no Baby.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Just a short chapter today, but I wanted to at least give you something (as promised!). I will try to get another up tomorrow! :)**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian and Celinenaville for reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17: Rest

I turned the key, which had been left in the ignition. Not that we really needed it, but it was definitely quicker and easier than hot wiring.

The car shuddered for a moment before settling into a rough idle. I suppressed the urge to sigh. Oh how I missed my Baby already, and we had a long drive ahead of us.

I headed off down the dirt track that led away from the house. From what Bobby had told me about the place I knew that we just needed to keep following the track all the way out of the woods. Apparently there wasn't much out here worth seeing, which made it a good place for a safe house, as no-one was likely to come stumbling on it by mistake.

Not so good if you wanted to get to or from it quickly. Such as if you needed medical attention. This time I couldn't stop the sigh slipping out and I could feel Sam watching me.

"Don't." I told him before he could start psychoanalysing me. "Just get some rest."

I could feel him still watching me, but after a moment he huffed and I knew he had relaxed into his seat, at least as much as he was going to. I glanced over at him and smiled a little when I saw he had closed his eyes.

I looked in the rear view mirror. Cas was sitting up straight, but he had his eyes closed. Taylor was scrunched up under the blanket, leaning against the window with her feet up on the seat. From the look of discomfort on her face she was not asleep. I chuckled, Sam had never managed to look that uncomfortable, though I supposed he had grown up learning the best ways to sleep on the road.

Sam opened his eyes to see what was funny, and I jerked my head towards Taylor. He turned in his seat, wincing a little at the movement, and he chuckled too.

Taylor gave up and opened her eyes.

I returned my attention to the road, driving as fast as I considered safe on the winding dirt road…probably faster than most would, but that didn't bother me. Even in this piece of crap car, driving was something that just came naturally to me.

Sam was giving Taylor pointers on getting comfortable when you are too big for…well, everything really.

Eventually she would up sitting against the window with her legs stretched out across the seat, feet on Cas' lap. Cas had opened his eyes and looked at her with surprised confusion when she'd stuck them there, and then apparently accepted the situation and closed his eyes again.

Sam settled himself again, easily making himself comfortable, seeing as he was currently small enough to curl up on the single front seat. I briefly considered the fact that it probably would have been a more comfortable drive if I'd let Taylor sit in the front where she could stretch out a bit. But shotgun was Sam's seat. And I definitely wasn't going to make him sit in the back after the day he'd had.

Finally, despite the fact that it was in fact only early afternoon, I was the only one left awake and alert. I would have liked some music to keep me company, but I didn't want to wake them up. They needed the rest. And anyway, chances are there was no good music in the car anyway.

Instead I just listened to the sound of tires on dirt and watched the endless rows of trees fly by.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Just another short one today, I've had a very busy day! Hopefully I will have time to write a proper chapter over the weekend! ;)**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian and BeautifulEscapism for reviewing! You give me a reason to make time for at least a little more each day!**


	18. Chapter 18: Hungry

I drove in silence for a couple of hours. I had shaken Sam awake a few times when he started to whimper quietly in his sleep. I knew he was prone to nightmares, and I'd be doing this for at least the next couple of days before he slept soundly again.

At least he went back to sleep each time, after looking at me gratefully for a moment. Sometimes they were so bad that he didn't want to sleep again. Sometimes he'd tell me what was in them, but most of the time he didn't want to talk about it. So now I just shook him gently awake and then left him be.

This time, though, it was not Sam but Taylor who had made a noise. I glanced in the rear view mirror. She had woken up and was rubbing her eyes.

"Hey kid." I said softly, not wanting to disturb Sam. I wasn't worried about Cas, I knew that he didn't actually sleep anyway, he was just resting. "How you feeling?"

She played with the edge of the blanket and stared out the window for a minute before answering. "Ok, I guess." She didn't sound like she believed it. In fact she sounded like she was ready to cry.

I sighed, I knew everything would catch up with her eventually. I was surprised she'd coped so well till now. I sort of wished Sam was awake. He was always better at comforting upset women than me.

"It's ok to not be ok." I told her, "What you've been through today is enough to shake up any normal person."

"You're ok." She pointed out.

I let out a huff of laughter. "That's debatable. And anyway, my life is a long way from normal."

She smiled hesitantly, "Yeah…I'm getting that."

Sam shifted, our soft voices still enough to wake him, both of us had had to learn to be light sleepers. A necessity and a curse in our line of work. "Sorry." I told him, as he started to stretch his arm then stopped abruptly, a look of pain flashing across his face.

He waved his hand at me, telling me don't worry about it, then lowered his arm back to his lap.

We fell back into silence.

It was Taylor who eventually spoke. "Um…Do you have more…?"

I glanced in the rear view mirror to see her holding up the wrapper of the snack bar I gave her earlier. Sam looked at me with the same question in his eyes. I wasn't surprised they were hungry, I was too.

I shook my head, "No, sorry. They only had a couple of bars." Her face fell. I guess she was not used to being hungry, so I quickly continued before she got more upset.

"There are some tins of soup though. We can stop and make a fire." She smiled again, and I smiled back.

I pulled the car to a stop and turned it off. Everyone unbuckled and waited a moment for the dust to settle before opening their doors. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath of the fresh air before stepping out of the car.

I heard Sam make a frustrated noise and walked around to the other side of the car.

"You can stay there." I told him. "I can heat up the soup."

He grunted and turned so he was sitting sideways on the seat. "I've been sitting here for hours. I want to move."

"Ok." I could understand that. I held out a hand, and after a moment of hesitation he took it and let me help him stand.

I hated seeing the pain on his face as he moved, but there was a determined look in his eye that told me that he didn't want to talk about it right now. I sighed, and he gave me a knowing smile. "Go, make some food." He told me, supporting himself with a hand on the doorframe.

I hesitated, until Cas closed his door and stood beside Sam. "I can stay with Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes, and I smiled, "Ok." I gave Cas a serious look, "No angel mojo. We need you too."

He hesitated, then nodded. That would have to do. I walked around to the trunk to get out the soup and camping supplies I had found when I went through it earlier, along with the variety of things you could expect in a hunters trunk. A painful reminder of who had done this to Sam.

Taylor had walked around the car, stretching out her legs, and now she stopped next to me. "Need some help?"

I blinked, pushing aside my thoughts before facing her. "Sure." I smiled, "We're going to need some kindling."

She nodded and began walking along the edge of the track collecting sticks.

I pulled out soup tins, a can opener, some spoons, tongs, matches and a machete out of the trunk then closed it so I could sit them on top.

I picked up the machete and began to cut some bigger sticks to get the fire going.

While I worked I regularly turned to check on Sam and Cas. After a few minutes Sam had resigned himself to sitting back down, legs hanging from the side of the seat. I couldn't help but smirk, normally he couldn't find a chair tall enough, and now he couldn't quite reach the ground sitting sideways in the car.

He saw the look and rolled his eyes at me, but I could see the smirk twitching at the edge of his mouth.

Cas had stayed standing nearby, alternately watching Sam and staring out into the woods.

By the time the fire was burning even my stomach was growling.

I peeled the labels off the tins and opened them before sitting them carefully into the edges of the fire with the tongs. The last thing we needed was for me to burn myself. Taylor looked confused at the fact that there were only three cans of soup, and I explained with a laugh that Cas-The-Angel did not need to eat.

It was only a small fire. Just enough to heat the tins before it began to die out. That was ok, we weren't hanging around here any longer than necessary, and while we had made the fire in the middle of the track to limit the risk of it spreading I wasn't going to leave before it was fully out. I didn't want a bushfire chasing us out of the woods.

I pulled the first tin out, with the tongs, and sat it in front of where Taylor was sitting on the ground. I pulled out the other two and sat them in front of me.

"You eating there or joining us?" I called to Sam.

"Joining." He said after a moment, no doubt realising that he'd have to wait longer for the tin to cool if he didn't.

I stood up, and with Cas' help he joined us sitting on the ground behind the car.

I passed around the spoons and we all tucked in.

Cas stayed standing, still gazing around the woods as though standing guard.

"Cas?" I stopped eating to look at him questioningly, "Everything ok?"

* * *

 **Hi everybody! A full chapter for you today! Yay!**

 **I have decided to make this fic longer than originally planned! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I have also changed the category, because I don't think it really fits into the humour category any more (as you may have noticed, lol)**

 **Thankyou to regulargal for reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19: Not OK

Cas shook his head, "No, everything is not ok."

I stood up and moved away from Sam and Taylor, indicating for Cas to follow me. They both watched us, concern obvious on their faces.

"What's up Cas?" I asked once we were out of earshot of the others, though close enough to see them.

"We need to get Sam back into his body as soon as possible." Cas said, eyes still scanning the area. I got the impression he was seeing a lot further than the endless tree's that were all I could see.

"Ok. Care to elaborate?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As you know, I protected you and Sam from being found by angels."

I nodded, "Yeah, those sigils you carved into our ribs." I said, wondering where he was going.

"Exactly." Cas said, looking over towards Sam and Taylor. I followed his gaze, frowning. Then my eyes went wide as I realised what he was telling me.

I quickly looked away, seeing Sam's look of concern deepen.

"You saying that they can find him?" I said, voice tight.

He nodded.

"Son of a bitch." I followed his gaze again as he stared off past the trees. "They know he's here?" I was working hard to keep my voice soft and my face calm. I didn't want to stress Sam out in his current condition. He was hiding it well, but even with Cas' help he was in a lot of pain, and at risk of worse. Definitely in no state for fighting off angels.

And then there was Taylor. She was in Sam's body, and that was what Lucifer really wanted. If they got hold of her, there was a good chance they could persuade her to say yes. She was definitely not accustomed to torture like Sam was, physical or mental. Hell, he may not even need to resort to that. Lucifer could be damn convincing when he wanted to be, and she would have no idea of his true intentions.

After a few moments Cas shook his head. "Not yet. They know he's no longer shielded, but so far I am managing to conceal our exact location." I looked hopefully at him, but he shook his head again, "It won't last, they will find us, and soon."

I huffed, "How come we didn't have a problem when Gary body swapped him? Why now?"

Cas sighed, "Last time, by the time they realised Sam was unprotected you had rectified the situation."

I resisted the urge to shake him, couldn't he just give me the whole story in plain English? "And now…?" I prompted him tersely.

"This time they were looking for him more closely. Trying to work out why he had suddenly reappeared, and then disappeared again. And hoping it would happen again."

I closed my eyes for a moment and groaned. Most people never get body swapped. Just our luck for it to happen to Sam twice in such a short time frame.

I opened my eyes as Cas continued. "As a result they knew almost immediately when Sam was unprotected again."

I looked at Cas in confusion, "Immediately? Then why didn't they beat us here?" Then I looked at Cas angrily, "And didn't you tell me you knew where he was?! It would have saved us so much time!" My voice had risen and Sam was staring at me intently. I took a deep breath and glared at Cas.

He looked down, face unreadable and I frowned, waiting. Finally he answered, voice soft, "I was not able to locate him. I am too weak."

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Cas…I'm…so sorry." I said quietly. "I…didn't think."

He gave me a sad smile, "It's alright Dean. I know." He shrugged, "It's Sam."

I nodded, and after a moment I lowered my hand and he continued.

"As for why they did not beat us here…I don't know." He frowned in confusion. "They should have."

We both went quiet for a moment, thinking. "What if they did?" I asked.

Cas looked at me, quickly catching onto my train of thought. "They would have realised that whilst Sam's soul was at the cabin, his body was not."

I nodded, "And it's not his soul they actually want. They need his body."

I frowned, "But…they'd have figured out what was up pretty quickly if they were watching the cabin. They had to know that we'd come to get him. Why didn't they attack the moment we arrived?"

"I took steps to obscure Sam's location when I first located him." Cas told me, and I looked at him questioningly. How did he have the power for that, but not enough to find Sam in the first place? "It is not easy, and it is weakening me further…but I couldn't leave him unprotected." I nodded, grateful that he was trying, although I was now even more worried about the strain he was putting on himself.

Still, if they had already been watching the cabin…they should have seen us regardless. "So they stopped watching the cabin?" I asked

Cas looked thoughtful. "I suspect that they were not actively watching the cabin."

"Why not? They had to know we'd be coming?"

Cas smiled a little, "I suspect that they too underestimated you."

I smirked, people underestimated the benefits of letting people believe you were stupid.

Cas turned serious again, "None the less, they were no doubt alerted that something was up when Sam's location began to appear to change. They would have investigated and realised he was not where he appeared to be. Also, I was not able to shift it far. They are currently searching the area."

I nodded. "Can't you shield Taylor's body like ours?" I asked.

Cas frowned, "I could…however it would use a significant amount of power, leaving me unable to defend you, and they are already on their way."

I sighed, rubbing a hand down my face. I knew the only reason Sam wasn't demanding to know what was up already was because Taylor was right next to him. "You think we're going to have to fight." It wasn't a question, but Cas nodded anyway.

"Taylor can't fight, and Sam's in no condition to." I pointed out. "Do you know how many we'll be up against?"

Cas closed his eyes, a look of concentration on his face. "I am detecting two."

I sighed, could be worse. "I'll talk to Sam, get him and Taylor in the car and ward it."

Cas nodded, "I'll keep them shielded as long as I can."

"Soon as the wards are done you can stop." I told him, I didn't want him any weaker than necessary when they arrived.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Hang around for some action!**

 **Thankyou to MidKnight Rider for reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20: Angels

"Taylor, you need to get back in the car." There was no point beating around the bush, things were about to get ugly, and we didn't have much time.

"What's happening?" She asked, already looking and sounding fearful, but also not hesitating to stand up and take what was left of her soup over to the car.

"We have trouble incoming." Sam would have to answer any questions she had, I was busy trying to determine how to avoid any further injuries to any of us today.

I opened the trunk and dug around till I found a tin of spray paint, some permanent markers and another knife.

"Dean?" Somehow Sam could contain so many different questions into that one word. And I knew exactly what he was asking.

I closed the trunk and sat the paint and markers on top then turned to help Sam up. "Angels." I told him, and saw understanding, and fear, blossom in his eyes.

"How?" He asked as I helped him to sit in the front of the car again and then went and got the markers.

I passed him one, then gently tapped his chest, "No angel graffiti." I told him.

"Oh. What's the plan?" He was already starting to draw a sigil on the window that would conceal anyone in the car from angels.

"We ward the car. You and Taylor stay inside, and Cas and I will take care of the two already on our tail."

"But Dean…" Now he had added worry to the look on his face.

"No buts. You are in no condition to fight, and we can't let them follow us or alert more to our current vulnerability." He gave a resigned sigh, knowing I was speaking the truth.

I handed the second marker to Taylor, "Can you draw?" I asked, keeping my tone light. She didn't really understand what was going on, but she wasn't stupid, and she was worried.

She grimaced, "Sort of…"

I grinned at her, "That'll do. All you need to do is copy what Sammy is doing on his window onto the other ones."

She studied the design, grimaced again, but then nodded and began to slowly and carefully copy the sigil onto her window.

I nodded, "Good job." Then I climbed onto the trunk of the car and began to paint more sigils onto the roof, just to be sure.

"How are we doing Cas?" I called

"We are out of time." He said, and I quickly finished the sigil I was painting and jumped down off the trunk.

I shared a look with Sam, telling each other to be careful, and passed him a knife. It wouldn't kill an angel, but it would slow one down.

Then I gave Taylor a slight smile before telling her to stay in the car and closing the doors.

They weren't as protected as I would have liked, but they were still drawing and already there were enough sigils to prevent the angels from being able to materialise inside the car, and to severely weaken them if they tried to get in from the outside.

I picked up the machete and walked over to stand next to Cas. "Ok, let's do this."

He looked at me, the strain of keeping two angels unaware of our location showing, and after a moment handed me his angel blade.

I looked at him with confusion and concern. "Cas? You're going to need that."

He shook his head, "I can defend myself without it. You will need it." Then he gave me a tense smile, "Anyway, they will expect the attack less when it comes from you."

I hesitated, then took the blade, tucking it up my sleeve the way he did. They needed to think Cas had it till I struck.

I looked at him, knowing that he wasn't just giving it to me because it was a good strategy. He did not want to have to kill his own brothers.

I sighed. "Be careful."

He nodded, "You too." And then the strain on his face relaxed as he stopped trying to hide us.

Despite the fact that Sam and Taylor were now concealed by the warded car, they appeared almost instantly.

Two of them, as Cas had predicted. One was in a tall, lean man. The other in a short and slightly pudgy man. It would have been easy to underestimate him, but I knew that the vessel an angel chose had no bearing on their power. Both were wearing grey suits that gave them the look of business men.

They were standing together between the car and where Cas and I stood, facing us.

"Ah, Dean. What a pleasant surprise." The shorter one drawled. "Decided to play ball have we?"

I didn't both answering, just glared at the pair of them, watching closely for an opening.

He shrugged, "No matter. You will say yes eventually."

"And Castiel." The other one said, sounding like he was tired of dealing with him, "I should have known you'd have something to do with this." He smirked nastily, "You do have a way of screwing everything up."

"You cannot make either of the Winchesters do anything against their free will." Cas said in a tone of controlled anger.

The shorter one shrugged, "We can't make them. But we can convince them to do what we both know is right, even if you don't want to accept it."

"Anyway," The taller one continued, "The Winchester boy is not currently in Lucifer's vessel, is he? Perhaps the girl will be more reasonable."

"You're not going to get a chance to ask." I informed him, beginning to move around them.

"Who's going to stop us?" The taller one asked, sounding amused as he turned to follow my movement, "You?"

"No." It was Cas who answered. "I will."

The man turned his back to me, facing Cas as his angel blade slid into his hand.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I'm so glad you are all still enjoying the story!**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian for reviewing!**

 **Thankyou and Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**


	21. Chapter 21: Questions

I followed Sam's instructions carefully as I copied the image onto the windows of two back doors. Sam put them on the front door windows with a practiced ease that said he'd drawn these many times before.

"Why are we drawing on the windows?" I asked him as I drew. They obviously had a purpose.

"They're to protect us from angels." He told me, voice quiet. I got the feeling he didn't want me to know all of what was happening, but I had given up on trying to ignore the reality I had been thrown into. I was just going to have to learn to live with it.

I scrunched my face in confusion, "You mean like Cas?" It didn't seem like we needed protection from him.

He laughed a little, "Cas is…Cas is different…special." That didn't make me any less confused.

"Most angels are…well, as Dean puts it…Angels are dicks." He told me.

I frowned, "Aren't angels supposed to help people?"

He shook his head looking a little sad, "No. Angels are not here to serve us, they are heavens warriors." He explained, finishing drawing and capping his marker. "They are here following…God's plan." I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to hesitate before mentioning God.

"So…there really is a God?" I asked him, realising that I was going to have to do a lot of soul searching when this was all over.

He definitely hesitated this time, seeming to think carefully about what to say.

Finally he looked at me seriously, "What do you believe in?" He asked, and I realised he was trying to be sensitive and not totally destroy any beliefs I might hold.

I laughed a little, "It's ok, I'm not a devout believer…or a strict atheist for that matter. Religion is not something that I am really concerned about, honestly. I suppose I believe there is something more out there, but I don't know what."

He considered me for a moment more, then nodded. "Ok. Well, in that case, God or Gods is still complicated, even knowing what we know. There are a variety of pagan Gods –"

"Wait…pagan Gods?" I cut him off, not expecting that answer.

He laughed, "Yup, pagan Gods. Not a lot left, thankfully. They tend to be pretty nasty."

I frowned, "I thought God's were…" I tried to find the right word.

"No, they can die." He told me, understanding what I was trying to express. "Pagan Gods at any rate. We've taken care of a few ourselves."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a new appreciation. "Ok…and God-God?"

"That's where things get more complicated." He said. I turned back to the window and finished the last of the design before turning to give him my full attention.

"The fact that God created the world…that seems to be true. So, there definitely was a God. However, he…disappeared…a very long time ago. No one knows if he still exists."

"Even the angels?" I asked and he nodded.

I thought about it for a moment, then decided to move back to something more relevant to right now…I'd ponder the creator of the universe later.

"Ok. But, why are we drawing picture to protect us from those angels?"

He sighed, "Because…they are following a plan that involves Dean and I." I raised an eyebrow, wondering how these two men could be so important as to be specifically included in God's plan.

"Weird I know." He shrugged, then continued, "And we don't want to be involved…not in what they are planning. That…didn't go down well."

I frowned, "So…they are going to try and force you to participate?" I asked, still very much confused.

He nodded. "But why are they coming for you now?" I asked, "Is it just really bad timing on my part?" I asked, only slightly joking…this day really just seemed to keep going from bad to worse.

He smiled a little, "No, it's not just bad luck. Cas protected Dean and I from being found by them…and when those…" He sighed, a look of intense sadness crossing his face for a moment before he continued, "People body swapped us, I lost that protection."

"Oh." I still didn't really understand, but I didn't think I ever would. "So what do we do now?"

"Now," He said looking somewhat frustrated, "Now we have to sit here and hope Dean and Cas know what they're doing."

I swivelled in my seat to look out the rear window of the car at Dean and Cas. There were now two men standing between us and them.

"Those are angels." I turned to look at Sam and he nodded in confirmation. "Do all angels wear suits?" I asked, having noted Cas' earlier.

He let out a bark of laughter, "Um, no, not all of them…although, now you mention it, a lot of them do seem to…"

Dean was moving around the two angels now, moving closer to us. I could see that he was holding the machete he had used earlier to cut wood for the fire. My eyes went wide, "He's…he's not going to fight them, is he?" I asked, worried. Sam had just told me angels were warriors…and I'd already got a glimpse of their powers from Cas teleporting us around.

When Sam didn't answer I turned to look at him. His mouth was pressed into a tight line and I could see the worry in his eyes. Finally he nodded, "Yes. It's the only way to stop them from getting…getting you."

I stared at him, "Wait…me?! I thought you said they wanted you and Dean?" My voice had risen an octave or two at his admission, and he flinched a little.

"They do…" He said after a moment, "But…it's not so much me they need, as it is my body."

I looked down at myself. I was in his body. I felt a new wave of fear wash over me as I turned again to watch the men outside the car.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I know, I promised an action scene! It's on it's way!**

 **Thankyou to BonanzaRocks for reviewing!**

 **Thankyou and Welome to my new followers!**


	22. Chapter 22: Action Scene

I was grateful for the distraction that Taylor's questions provided. I hated knowing that I was sitting here, protected but useless, whilst Dean and Cas were out there putting their lives on the line to keep Taylor and I safe.

I was glad, at least, that Taylor was now protected by the collection of sigils we had drawn on the windows, as well as whatever Dean had painted on the outside of the car. Taylor had been slow, but careful and thankfully managed to copy the sigils accurately.

I had twisted awkwardly when moving to the driver's seat to do that window, and caused my arm to start bleeding again. I was trying to keep this fact from Taylor, which was difficult when my other arm was still in its makeshift sling to protect my shoulder. I just had to hope that it would stop bleeding on its own, otherwise I'd have no choice but to get her to help me, and that would require letting her know how bad the cut was.

I was currently sitting in the driver's seat, cross legged and sideways on the seat, so that I could talk to Taylor. This also gave me a pretty good view out the back window, which was a mixed blessing.

Taylor had stopped talking and was also staring out the back window, sitting in an awkward kneeling position on the back seat.

I felt myself tense as Cas said something and the taller of the two angels spun to face him, angel blade dropping into his hand.

A quick look revealed that the other angel was holding his angel blade too.

And yet Cas was still standing there, no blade in sight. What was he doing?

I wanted to scream in frustration, but was forced to remain silent, unwilling to stress Taylor out any more than necessary. Not to mention knowing that it would do no good anyway…Even if Cas could hear me, it would just distract him, and that was the last thing he needed when facing off against two angels.

And then there was Dean, still moving slowly but surely around behind the two angels. I was sure he would have some plan or other, whether it was a good one was another matter entirely. He knew as well as I did that that machete in his hand would be little more than an irritation to an angel at full power.

Sure that ass-hole back at the cabin had temporarily incapacitated Cas with a blow to the head…but Cas was a long way from full power right now. Which only made me worry more. How was he going to defend himself against two full power angels?

For now they were still talking. Dean and the two other angels had their backs to me. I could see Cas between the two, but not well enough to tell what he was saying.

I could see every one's body language though. All of them had the tense look of fighters ready to attack, and Cas had a look of controlled anger on his face.

I was pretty sure he was reminding them, yet again, that Dean and I wanted nothing to do with heaven's plan. That there was no way we were going to say yes to either Michael or Lucifer. And we sure weren't handing over Taylor for them to even ask.

Dean was now directly behind the taller of the two angels, just far enough back to not be considered an immediate threat, at least not to an angel. It would appear that once again everyone was determined to underestimate Dean Winchester. I had to smile a little, it was a skill he had finely honed over the years.

I watched Dean closely, seeing the minute movements that said he was preparing to attack. I tensed, once again hating being so helpless when there was a fight about to go down right in front of me.

I saw Dean shift the machete to his left hand and Cas' angel blade slid into his hand. Suddenly I understood what they were doing. It was risky, but clearly the two angels weren't expecting it, which would give Dean a chance.

I glanced at Taylor, "You might not want to watch this." I told her. She glanced at me, then turned back to keep watching.

I sighed, and then shrugged. I tried. But I knew that seeing a fight in real life was very different to watching it on TV. I suspected that she'd wish she took my advice very soon. Yet another trauma we'd have to help her through before all this was over.

I refocused on Dean, just in time to see him give Cas a slight nod.

Cas hesitated for the slightest moment, then lunged at the shorter angel, using his power to force him away from Dean and the other angel.

At the same time Dean lunged forward at the taller anger and thrust the angel blade into his back before he realised what was happening.

Dean pulled the blade out quickly, letting him fall to the ground, wings burning into the dirt.

He turned just in time to dodge the second angel. Cas had only been able to push him a short distance with his current powers, and he'd recovered almost immediately, tossing Cas into the trees and turning to thrust at Dean.

As Dean spun away I saw that he was talking, no doubt the usual taunting banter he liked to keep up when he was fighting.

I glanced over at Cas, relieved to see him already pushing himself upright.

Dean lunged for the remaining angel, but didn't even get close to making contact before he was tossed aside with a flick of a hand. I flinched as he hit the ground, but he was already rolling to his feet.

The angel turned to look at the car as he walked towards Dean, giving me a smug grin. Then he flicked his wrist again and sent Dean backwards onto his ass. I ground my teeth. He was playing with him.

He was standing over Dean, blade in hand when Cas shouted something as he stumbled back towards the fight.

The angel was distracted for just a moment, but it was enough. Dean slashed the blade upwards.

The angle was too low, the blade didn't go deep enough to kill.

The angel growled and this time when he threw Dean he was not playing around.

Dean hit the back of the car with enough force to smash the back window.

"Dean!" I shouted as Taylor screamed.

Dean grunted, "Stay there." And then he was pushing himself away from the broken window and back towards the angel.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" The angel commented as he flicked his wrist once more and sent Dean flying towards Cas.

Cas stumbled backwards as he caught Dean before he hit the ground. I saw the almost imperceptible exchange between the two, and then Dean was lunging for the angel again.

This time the angel kicked at him, sending him sprawling to the ground for the third time.

This time Dean stayed down, a look of pain on his face.

"No…" I breathed as the angel strode towards him, blade ready to strike.

Then Cas was behind him, and a blade suddenly pushed through his chest before Cas pushed him off the blade and onto the ground, a second set of wings burning into the dirt.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I found that writing a fight scene was harder than I expected!**

 **Thankyou to BonanzaRocks for reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 23: Regrouping

I stayed on the ground, gasping for breath as the second angel fell. That kick had really winded me, and I was pretty sure I'd sprained my left ankle as I fell.

I closed my eyes for a moment, cataloguing the damage done. Lots of bruising, sprained ankle and a few cuts from broken glass. Nothing major, I was just going to hurt for a while.

"Dean?" I opened my eyes to see Cas crouching down beside me, looking concerned. And also very pale again, not doubt as a result of the effort needed to toss the second angel aside so that I could attack.

The look of concern deepened, and I realised I still hadn't responded. I tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. "I'm…fine…just…winded." I managed between gasps.

He reached out a hand, but I batted it away. "No…mojo." He gave me a look that probably would have been an eye roll on somebody else. Cas didn't really do eye rolling.

"At least let me help you up." He said, sounding like he thought I was being annoyingly stubborn. I relented and reached out a hand.

He took it and helped me to sit up, which actually made breathing easier. "Thanks Cas." I said quietly and he nodded. I didn't bother asking, again, if he was ok. There was some fresh blood on arm, visible through a torn sleeve, but the injury itself had already closed.

Now that I could breathe again I was able to focus on more than just myself and Cas, and realised that I could hear Sammy sobbing. I felt fear shoot through me, Sam was not one to cry at nothing…then remembered that it was not Sam, but Taylor, that I could hear. I was not surprised that she was crying.

I knew she'd watched the fight unfold. I saw her sitting backwards on the back seat when I got thrown into the window.

I looked over to the car. I could see the back of Sam's shoulders…currently Taylor, but not much else from my position on the ground.

I gently felt my ankle, wincing at the pain, but relieved to confirm my initial suspicion. It was just a sprain, not broken.

"You are hurt." Cas commented.

"Just a sprain." I assured him, "I'll be fine." I frowned a little, "I'm going to need some help to get up though."

He hesitated a moment, no doubt resisting the urge to heal me despite my wishes, then stood up and held out his hands.

I smiled and took them, letting him pull me to my feet. I grunted with the pain of the movement, and we both swayed for a moment before finding ourselves steadily supporting each other. He really was wiped, I was glad I'd kept him from healing me. I suspected I'd be carrying him to the car if he did.

Together we slowly limped over to the car. Sam was sitting in the driver's seat, legs hanging out the door, but body inside the car. Knowing that if he left the protection of the sigils we could be doing this all over again when the next lot found us. I doubted we'd survive another round.

He was watching me with concern while speaking gently and quietly to Taylor. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I couldn't help but notice the tell-tale stain of blood spreading through the sheet where it was wrapped around his shoulders. The cut on his arm must have reopened somehow.

I sighed, knowing we still had a long way to go before any of us could get some proper first aid.

I'd been surprised when I'd searched the trunk of the car to find no first aid kit. That was a whole new level of arrogance and stupidity for hunters. And the cabin was obviously too far out of the way to bother keeping stocked, because I'd found nothing of use there.

"I'm ok." I told Sam in response to his worried questioning look. He studied me for a moment, then nodded and began to wiggle his way back across to the passenger's side so that I could sit back in the driver's seat.

Luckily it was my left ankle I'd injured, or we would have had a much bigger problem on our hands. As the car was an automatic, something I'd been less than pleased with earlier, I wouldn't need my left foot.

I sat down, looking at Sam for a moment as he tried to hide the pain that moving had caused, then twisted to check on Taylor.

She was still sobbing quietly, looking down with tears running down her face, and she was clutching her right arm. I frowned as I realised there was blood seeping through her fingers.

"Piece of glass caught her." Sam explained, sounding frustrated that he wasn't able to help her himself.

I nodded, and turned to Cas, "Can you cut the second sheet into strips for us?" I asked.

He nodded, though he gave me a look that told me he'd much rather just use what little power he had left to heal us. I didn't bother responding.

"Hey Taylor." I said gently. She looked up at me, so much more than physical pain evident in her eyes. "Do you think you could come round here? I'll take a look at that arm for you."

I hated the fact that she had to come to me so that I could help her, but I also knew that pushing an injured ankle was a very bad idea. She sniffled a little, then nodded and slowly shuffled across to the driver's side back door. Cas was on the other side cutting up the sheet and passing the strips through to Sam.

She hesitated before opening the door. "It's ok. You're safe." I told her gently and she opened the door, leaving a bloody handprint on the handle, and made her way around to stand in front of me.

I smiled, "Ok, let's have a look." I held out a hand for her arm. She slowly removed her left hand, which had covered the wound again as soon as the door was opened, and held it out for me to inspect.

I gently held her wrist with my left hand and turned her arm gently one way then the other, checking how deep the wound was and if there was any glass still in it with the other hand.

She whimpered, but didn't pull away. It was a deep, but clean, cut with no evidence of glass in the wound. I smiled at her reassuringly, "It's not too bad." I told her.

She looked at me with disbelief, and I remembered that she'd probably never seen a wound this bad before… I shrugged, "Sam's body's survived way worse." She frowned, probably unsure if that was a comfort or not.

I took a piece of sheet that Sam was holding out and folded it over a few times before holding it firmly but gently over the wound to help slow the bleeding.

It would need to be cleaned out properly back at the motel, but for now I wrapped a second strip over the top and around her arm, tying it off firmly to keep the fabric pad in place.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too!**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24: Keeping Moving

I finished tending to Taylor's arm and, after determining that she had no other injuries that needed treating, let her settle herself back into the back seat.

Then I turned to Sam again, who had lent back in his seat and closed his eyes. His face was pale and he was taking slow controlled breaths. I knew he was trying to breathe through pain.

"Talk to me Sammy." I requested as I moved the sheet so that I could check his wounds.

"I miss Baby." He said quietly. I did too, but it seemed like an odd comment and I looked at him with more concern, worried that something more than pain was going on.

He opened his eyes to look at me when I placed a hand on his forehead gently. "No centre console." He explained, nodding towards the middle of the car.

I let out a breath of relief, realising what he was talking about. "Yeah, climbing across the car probably wasn't the best idea right now." I told him. I didn't comment on the fact that he did actually feel warmer than I would have liked.

Obviously stopping the bleeding and topping up Sam's blood volume was the limit of what Cas had achieved. There was no point mentioning it, though. There was nothing we could do about it here, and everyone had more than enough to worry about.

There was fresh blood on a couple of the strips I'd tied around his legs, as well as the worrying trickle down his right arm. It was very frustrating trying to treat him when neither of us could get out of the car and, as Sammy had so helpfully pointed out, there was a very annoying centre console in the way.

I checked quickly on Taylor, and was pleased to see that she was stretched out on the backseat with her eyes closed. There were still a couple of tears trickling down her cheeks, but that wasn't a surprise, and sadly just one more thing I couldn't do a lot about right now.

At least she wasn't watching as I gently untied one of the strips and lifted it away from the wound. "Sorry." I said quietly as Sam clenched his teeth, clearly trying to keep quiet. He just nodded, and passed me a fresh strip.

I wrapped it firmly over the wound. At least the strips of sheet were much longer than the strips of apron I'd used earlier, allowing me to bandage the wounds much better.

Cas finished cutting the sheet, went to Sam's other side, and together we redressed all of Sam's wounds. He didn't even try to heal Sam, maybe even he had realised that it would be doing more harm than good to end up completely powerless right now.

Then I realised that it didn't matter if he wanted to heal Sam, he couldn't. Sam was within the protection of the angel proofing sigils. I frowned, "Cas?" He looked up at me as he finished tying off the last strip. "How are you getting past the sigils?"

Sam and I exchanged worried looks, had we made a mistake that was preventing them from working?

"I believe that my reduced powers are also reducing the effect of the sigils." Cas said after a moment. "I can feel them supressing my remaining power…but I am able to pass through them."

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding and nodded, that made sense I supposed. Unfortunately it left us with yet another dilemma. "Does that mean you can't recharge while in here?" I asked, and he nodded sadly.

So, that left us with three options. Keep driving with Cas, knowing that he would be just as weak when we got back to the motel as he was now. We could cross out the sigils, and let him recharge as we drove…not really an option, the sigils were there for a reason. I sighed, option three then.

"Are you able to get yourself back to the motel?" I asked apologetically, hating to have to ask him to leave us.

He moved away from the car and the effects of the sigils, and after a moment he nodded. "Yes, I believe so. It's alright Dean, I understand." He assured me.

I smiled at him, "Ok then, you go, get some rest, we'll meet you in a couple of hours."

He nodded once more, and then disappeared with a flutter of wings.

Sam pulled his door shut, "Let's get out of here."

"Yes boss." I gave him a mock salute, eliciting an eye roll and a smile. I grinned and started the car, moving off slowly.

The dusty road quickly kicked up a cloud despite the slow pace, and with a broken back window of course the dirt found its way into the car. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Another chapter for you to enjoy! I have a busy day tomorrow, so I may not get a chapter up, but I will try to update on Sunday!**

 **A huge Thankyou to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for your awesome reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25: So Close

Thankfully the drive proved to be less awful than expected after Taylor found some heavy duty tape rolling around on the floor and managed to tape the blanket over the inside of the broken window. The dust still seeped in, but it was better than sitting in a dust cloud.

It was still a very long drive though. Taylor and I were able to get some sleep in, but poor Dean had to drive.

He was used to driving for long periods without rest, but even so, by the time we hit the sealed roads that led into town he was having trouble keeping the car within the lane markings.

I had woken up an hour earlier, and had been talking to him ever since. It was all I could do to help him stay awake.

I had suggested that we stop and rest for a while, maybe even settle in for the night, but he'd refused. Insisted that we needed to get back to the motel.

So we talked. We didn't talk about today, that would come later when things weren't so raw. We talked happy times…we had had a few over the years. Fourth of July fireworks, sleeping under the stars, the occasional decent birthday or Christmas.

Sometimes Taylor slept, sometimes she sat and listened, but she didn't speak. I was worried about her. She had that shocked and haunted expression that I'd seen far too many times over the years. The look of someone who had seen the horrors of the supernatural. The supernatural world that most people denied even existed.

I don't think it had quite been real to her, despite what she'd been through already today, until she saw the death that it so often brought. Till she'd felt the harsh reality of a shard of glass slicing into her arm.

She was awake now, the injured arm cradled to her chest. She was rubbing absentmindedly at the makeshift bandage while she stared out the window.

The ache of my own wounds was broken only by the sharp pains triggered by bumps in the rough road. I was glad we'd finally reached sealed roads, where those bumps were much rarer. I hoped the motel wasn't much further.

Suddenly the car gave an unhealthy rattle. I looked to Dean, concern showing on my face. He looked over and met my gaze. I think he was hoping I hadn't noticed.

"Almost out of gas." He admitted quietly. "I think we'll make it."

I hoped so, it was around 2am by now, and we hadn't passed another car yet. If we ran out of gas there was almost no chance of getting a lift.

I stretched my left leg out experimentally, and winced. Not only did it pull the wounds on my leg, I was also painfully stiff from sitting still in the car. I probably should have made an effort to move around more, but it hurt to move and I knew Dean noticed every flinch and wince. I didn't want him to worry.

I knew he noticed now. He didn't comment, but I saw his face tighten. We all seemed to have come to an agreement to not question how the others were feeling…at least out loud.

I knew he was hurting too. He'd taken a hell of a hit when that angel had thrown him, and a sprained ankle was a worry too. It may be less serious than a broken ankle, but it still needed treating. Really it should be wrapped, iced and elevated right now. Driving a car, even if all the injured ankle was doing was sitting there, was far from ideal. I knew without even looking that it would be badly swollen by now.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a small noise of triumph from the backseat. I looked at her questioningly, and she pointed out the front windscreen. I turned to look, and smiled a little at what we could now see. The first lights of town just up the road. A couple of minutes and we'd be back to the hotel.

Of course, when was our luck any good at all?

The car chose that moment to shudder…and then die completely.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean whacked the steering wheel with his palm before easing the car onto the dirt shoulder.

We all just sat in the sudden silence. No one wanted to be the one to admit what we knew was coming. A long, painful walk.

The motel was just a couple of minutes away by car, probably a five to ten minute walk if it was just Dean and I uninjured.

Currently? It was probably going to take us half an hour…and that's if we could manage it at all.

So far I hadn't been able to walk without assistance. The pain in my legs was just too much. I felt a renewed hatred for the man who had bashed my knees and cut my legs…he'd gotten off too easy.

Then there was Dean, who was not going to be able to put weight on his injured ankle.

Taylor was able to walk on her own, but I was worried about her none the less. We hadn't even been able to finish our tins of soup, and that had been hours ago. Dean and I were used to going hungry…but she was no doubt suffering, even if she didn't want to admit it.

So it was much to my surprise when she was the first to speak. "We have to walk, don't we." I nodded, she wasn't stupid. "But…" I turned to see her better, and realised she was scared. "They'll find us again if we leave the car, won't they?" There was a quiet tremor to her voice.

I groaned, I'd forgotten that little detail. I looked at Dean helplessly, hoping he had an answer.

He grimaced, "Cas-" He started to call, when I cut him off.

"Dean, he's already pushed himself too far today! We can't ask him to transport three people!"

He held his hands out, palms up in a gesture of frustration. "You got any other ideas?" He snapped, then sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. He was tired, I wasn't surprised he was feeling less than patient with me. Especially when I was so useless right now.

I looked down, suddenly finding myself fighting the urge to cry. It was stupid, I knew. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

He waited a moment longer, and when I didn't say anything went back to calling Cas.

"Cas, sorry dude, but we need your help again." We waited…but nothing happened.

I gave Dean a worried look, maybe Cas was even worse off than we had realised.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I have had a very busy weekend, but of course I made time to write another chapter for you as promised! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thankyou to BonanzaRocks and Lady Nivian for your encouragement!**

 **And welcome to my latest followers!**


	26. Chapter 26: Protected

Dean whacked the steering wheel, making me jump, then yelp at the pain it triggered.

He gave me a brief apologetic look, "He can't hear me." He pointed to the sigils on the windows, then opened his door and used the frame to haul himself out of the car.

I had been expecting it, but I still hated seeing how swollen his ankle was. It had to be hurting like hell. He didn't make a sound though as he moved to standing, using the roof of the car for support.

He called out to Cas again, and this time the angel appeared right in front of the car. I think all of us let out a sigh of relief.

While Dean began to explain the situation to Cas I opened my door and slowly moved around to sit sideways on the seat, with my legs out the door.

"You can hop out if you like." I told Taylor. "It's me they can locate, not you."

She hesitated for a few moments, then opened her door and stepped tentatively away from the car.

When no one appeared after a few more moments she seemed to relax a little and began to stretch.

I watched her, finding it strange to watch my body moving around. It was somehow different to watching a shape shifter, just knowing that that was actually my body.

"So Cas agrees with you." I jumped again when Dean spoke from right beside me. I hadn't seen or heard him approach.

"You have got to stop doing that." I scolded him, gently rubbing my shoulder which I'd jarred when I jumped. He just gave me a concerned, and slightly confused, look. I shrugged mentally. "Agrees with me about what?" I asked, wondering if he'd said something else and I'd missed it…I was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

He gave me that look again. "About not being able to transport all of us."

"Oh, that." I frowned, "So what are we going to do then?"

"I'm going to protect you." I managed to avoid jumping when Cas spoke from my other side, just glared at him for a moment, receiving a look similar to Dean's in response.

"Like you were before?" I asked. That hadn't seemed to work so well.

He shook his head, "No, permanently protect you again."

It took me a minute to work out what he meant, then I frowned at him, "Can you do that without wiping yourself out?"

He nodded, "It will weaken me again, but I have had time to rest, I will still be able to walk with you unaided."

He stretched his hand towards me, waiting as if for my permission. "Have you told Taylor you are going to carve into her ribs?" I asked.

Dean rolled his eyes at me, "Yes. And she's fine with it, she knows it will help keep all of us safe, her included."

Finally I nodded to Cas, and he touched his hand to my forehead. I felt a momentary strange sensation, then it was gone and he moved back again.

Dean and I watched him carefully for a moment, and were relieved when he remained standing. It was hard to tell if he had become pale again in the limited light from the car's interior light, but he was standing under his own power, which was enough for now.

Ok, so now I could exit the car without us getting attacked by angels. Unfortunately that left us back at the original problem of how to walk into town when two of us couldn't walk unassisted.

I looked at Dean in confusion upon remembering that, wondering how he had managed to sneak up on me. His ankle was still swollen, and I realised he was still using the car roof for support. I supposed he had walked his way around the car.

At least Cas was here now, that gave us two people to support us. It was still going to be a long walk.

Taylor joined the group, standing in front of me to complete the strange arc around where I was sitting. "Is it done?" She asked, seeming to study me for any visible changes.

"It is done." Cas answered her.

"Ok. Let's get moving then." Dean said with false cheerfulness. I rolled my eyes at him. "Cas is going to help me, and Taylor is going to help you." He informed me. Apparently it had all been decided without me. After a moment of thought, I decided that I was ok with that. I didn't really feel all that up to making decisions right now.

Cas held out a hand to help me stand up. I took it and slowly straightened up. My head spun and I wished I could brace my other hand against the car for support. I felt Dean's hand rest gently against my back, "Just take it easy." He said comfortingly. I took a few deep breaths then smiled at him, grateful for the small support.

"I'm ok." I told them all. A shiver ran through me from the cold night air, and I winced. Dean and Cas exchanged a look. "I'm fine." I told them, more firmly.

They didn't answer, but they didn't contradict me either.

Cas helped Taylor to wrap an arm under my uninjured shoulder so that she could support my weight, then moved over to Dean.

I realised too late that the sheet I had been wrapped in had fallen away when I stood up, but at least now all the deeper wounds were covered. There were still a mess of small cuts on my chest, but she just kept her focus on the ground in front of us. I guess she knew that we just couldn't afford for her to fall apart right now.

And so, in pairs, we began the trek to the motel.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Posting a chapter early for you today!**

 **Thankyou to BonanzaRocks and Lady Nivian for reviewing!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Start of Healing

We didn't get far before realising that the height difference between Sam and Taylor was just too much for her to help him comfortably. So Cas and Taylor switched.

I was now leaning on Taylor's arm as I limped along, and Cas was supporting Sam. Cas had also given Sam his trench coat, both to give him some modesty as we walked through town, and in hopes of stopping the shivers that still ran through Sam at regular intervals despite the warm night air.

If I wasn't so worried about him I'd laugh, the coat was so long on him right now that it was dragging along the ground behind him. Good thing Cas didn't seem to mind, I guessed that he would be mojo-ing it back to perfect cleanliness once we got back to the hotel.

We were walking in silence, Sam and Cas setting the pace and Taylor and I following.

A couple of cars passed us, but none even slowed down. I doubt I would have either if I'd seen us stumbling along the side of the road.

We finally reached the motel just before 3am, by which time all of us were swaying with fatigue.

I unlocked the door and we all stumbled in. I sat down and Taylor flopped straight onto Sam's bed. Sam looked at her in confusion and I chuckled, "That is where she woke up this morning." I pointed out. Taylor nodded in vague agreement, eyes already closed.

Sam stared at her for a few moments later, then let Cas settle him onto a chair. I glanced at the other bed, suddenly desperately tired. I couldn't pass out yet, unfortunately.

I was about to ask Cas to go and get the first aid supplies out of the car, when I realised that it was already laid out on the table. I smiled at him gratefully.

He nodded, "If you won't let me heal you, you can at least let me help treat your injuries."

He helped me to move over to the bed, so that I could sit with my leg out in front of me. "Thank you Cas." I said sincerely.

I grimaced as he slowly removed my boot, breathing through the pain. It was a relief to have the pressure off though, and even more of a relief when Cas disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and then reappeared with a bucket of ice and a towel. He gently lifted my leg so that he could spread the towel out underneath, and then used it to wrap the ice around the swollen joint.

I rested my head back against the headboard, watching Cas continue to move about the room.

He took the now empty ice bucket back to the bathroom and I heard the tap run. Then he came back out with the bucket and another towel. He moved over to Sam.

"No." Sam pushed him away when he moved to untie the bandage on his arm.

I began to protest, but Cas spoke first. "Your wounds need to be cleaned."

"So do hers." He said stubbornly, pointing at Taylor. I frowned at him, but he was refusing to look at me. Even so, I could see that his eyes were starting to get the glassy sheen of fever.

"At least take some pain killers." I requested, and after a moment he nodded. Cas shook two pills out of a bottle and handed them to him along with a bottle of water.

I waited till he had taken them before speaking again. "Cas, can you help him move over here?" I tapped the other side of the bed I was sitting on.

Sam began to protest again, but I cut him off firmly, "Cas will treat Taylor, that doesn't mean I can't help you." I gave him a stern look that told him I wasn't going to budge on this one. "And anyway," I added, "You know you're going to need to lay down once those pills kick in."

He relented, and Cas helped him out of the trench coat before supporting him over to the bed to lay down. As he did so, I noticed something I hadn't in my earlier examination. The backs of his knees were swollen with purple bruises, they looked so painful I couldn't believe he had been walking on them at all.

"Sam," I said, fighting to keep a combination of pain at knowing what Sam had been through and anger at the people who'd done it out of my voice. He looked at me as Cas helped him lean back against the headboard next to me. "What happened to your knees?" I asked quietly.

I saw him flinch at the memory, and felt another wave of pain and anger. He didn't answer at first, but I didn't push him. I knew he needed time to work through his thoughts.

Cas moved over to the other bed, giving us a small degree of privacy. I gave him another grateful smile. He nodded and then gave Taylor a gentle shake to wake her up enough to take some pain killers before he began to clean the wound on her arm.

"He hit me." Sam spoke so quietly it took me a moment to realise he was speaking. I immediately turned my focus back to him, though I kept my eyes forwards, giving him a little space.

"They…they had this idea that I…that I was part demon." He told me, and I had to grit my teeth to keep my thoughts about them to myself. I knew him well enough to know that right now what he needed from me was just to listen quietly. I could vent later. I knew how sensitive Sam was about the demon blood thing.

"They forced holy water down my throat." He continued, "That wasn't so bad…" He stopped again, and I waited. The only noise in the room was the sound of Cas dipping a towel in the bucket of water and Taylor occasionally whimpering as Cas cleaned the wound on her arm.

"Then…salt." He didn't need to elaborate, I'd already seen the outcome of the rock salt. I only hoped that most of the salt had either brushed away or dissolved by now, it would make cleaning the wounds a little less painful. On the plus side, the salt in the wounds meant that the cuts on his chest were less likely to become infected.

"Iron. He hit me…with an iron bar…" I winced in sympathy, he must have struck Sam hard to leave bruising like that. "Knocked my legs out…That's how I dislocated my shoulder…" Well that answered another question I hadn't asked yet.

"Then the silver knife…Over and over…" He stopped talking again and I felt the slight shake of his shoulder against mine. Having got what he could off his chest, he had started to sob quietly.

I shifted, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and letting him lean into me as he cried.

I heard another sob, and realised Taylor was crying too. In the quiet room, she'd heard everything.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Another chapter, yay! Poor Sammy *hugs***

 **Big Thanks as always to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for taking the time to review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Tears

I gave Cas a teary smile as he patted my leg in an awkward attempt at comfort. I had been trying to ignore the pain of him cleaning my wound by focusing on Sam and Dean…but now I suspected that the wound cleaning was less painful.

I knew he'd been tortured, I wasn't stupid. But to hear him describe it…even vaguely…it was horrifying and upsetting, even ignoring the fact that it was my own body that had been mistreated so badly…

I wanted to give Sam a hug, but I could tell Dean had that covered. He had his arms wrapped around Sam, dwarfing the small frame of my body almost comically. Sam was leaning into his arms and sobbing the way that you only could when you really trusted the person holding you together. It was definitely the look of two brothers who loved each other dearly.

I felt like an intruder on their personal moment. So I turned my attention back to Cas and my cut arm.

He had finished cleaning it out with the warm water he had collected from the bathroom. Somehow being clean made it look both better…and worse. It was better in that there was no longer blood all over my arm, but now I could see just how deep it was.

The cut was about three inches long, running along the back of my arm between elbow and wrist, and it was deep. I was glad Cas had given me some fairly strong pain killers before he started cleaning. I could definitely feel them dulling my perceptions.

I couldn't help but notice that he had not started re-bandaging the wound. "I don't need stitches, do I" I asked quietly, a note of fear in my still teary sounding voice.

He hesitated, glancing over at Dean and Sam. I followed his gaze. Sam had stopped sobbing and Dean was helping him move down the bed a little so that he was lying down. Dean looked over at us and grimaced a little, "I'll have another look…but yeah, from what I saw earlier, we'll probably have to stitch it."

I fought the urge to begin crying again. The idea of getting stitches was bad enough at any time. The idea of getting stitched up in a hotel room by a couple of guys who I was certain were not doctors…I wasn't really sure what the hell they were, honestly. Well, that was downright terrifying.

Dean gave me an understanding look. "Don't worry, I can do stitches as good as any doctor, and better than some." He gave me that cocky smile again, and I laughed despite myself. He grinned, then returned his attention to Sam for a moment, stroking his hair comfortingly until his breathing evened out in sleep.

"Give me a hand Cas?" He said quietly, shifty gently away from Sam. Cas helped him stand and then limp over to sit on the bed next to me, legs stretched out on the bed alongside me.

I looked up at him from where I was still lying on the bed, and he gave me another smile before gently lifting my arm to examine to now clean wound.

After a moment he looked up at Cas and nodded. Cas started collecting supplies from the table. I tried to put on a brave face, but the tears slipped out anyway.

"I'm sorry." Dean said gently, "But it needs to be done. Have those pain killers kicked in?"

I nodded, "They're helping," I said quietly, "But it still hurts." I sniffled, feeling kind of pathetic.

Dean frowned, studying my face for a moment as if trying to make a decision. Finally he sighed and looked at Cas, who was passing him things that I was determined to not look at. "In my duffel…there's a bottle…"

Cas frowned, "I have a better idea." He leant over Dean towards me, "Close your eyes. I promise you won't feel a thing."

I studied his face for a moment, and then closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered was his fingers brushing lightly against my forehead.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Just a short one today, I've had a busy day!**

 **Thankyou to BonanzaRocks, merryw and Lady Nivian for your awesome reviews!**

 **Welcome to my new followers!**


	29. Chapter 29: Stitches

I blinked and looked at Cas, "Did you just…knock her out?"

He nodded. "It is more effective than a mix of pain killers and alcohol." He informed me.

I shrugged, I'm sure it was…but normally pain killers and alcohol was all we had when it came time to being stitched up. I placed a clean towel on my lap, under Taylor's…Sam's arm.

"Can you do the same for Sam if he wakes up?" I asked quietly.

Cas nodded. "If you want me to."

I nodded, then focused on the task at hand. "I really should wash my hands first." I commented, realising I was still filthy from the fight. The last thing I wanted was to infect the freshly cleaned wound when I was stitching.

"One moment." Cas said and picked up the bucket of dirty water and the towel and took them into the bathroom again.

He returned with clean water, soap and another clean towel. I smiled and used the soap and water to scrub my hands and arms. Once they were clean enough I dried them on the towel. "Where are you getting all these towels from?" I asked, realising he must have brought out at least four clean towels by now. I was sure there were only two in the bathroom when we left this morning…

"I'm weakened…I'm not useless." He informed me, sounding so huffy I had to resist the urge to laugh.

I put up my hands in a gesture of surrender, "Sorry. So, you're…mojo-ing them clean? Like you do with your clothes?"

He nodded, taking the towel from my and returning it to clean with a flick. I smiled, "Good thinking. Thank you." I was sure easier than trying to avoid questions when getting excessive numbers of towels from the front office…been there, done that.

I carefully threaded the needle that Cas had brought over and began making a neat row of stitches along the wound. It was always easier stitching someone who was unconscious. Unfortunately it was a luxury we didn't often get, usually one of us was doing our best to sew quickly while the other was doing their best to hold still through the pain.

At least the Winchester genes had given us one blessing. Neither of us scared easily. Despite the ridiculous number of wounds we had endured over the years, many bad enough to need stitches, we had nothing more than faint lines to show for it. If you weren't paying attention you could miss them entirely a lot of the time. This wound would be little more than a memory in a month or too.

I could only hope that Taylor was so blessed. The wounds on her body were much worse than this one…not to mention significantly more numerous. There was a good chance that she was going to be left with some pretty horrific reminders of today's ordeal.

I guessed that she could at least take some comfort in the fact that she did not have to endure the wounds being inflicted. She'd still have to deal with the healing though. I knew Sam would rather stay in her body until the pain had gone…but I doubted she wanted to hang around that long. She had a life to get back to.

Which reminded me, we'd have to help her think of a cover story tomorrow. I sighed, for some of the people we'd encountered over the years not being able to tell anyone what happened to them was just as stressful as the actual experience. But we knew what happened when people started telling the truth. At best they got shunned by society…at worst, locked up in a psychiatric facility. I didn't want either for Taylor.

I looked up to see Cas watching me intently as if waiting for me to finish my train of thought rather than interrupting me.

"Would you like me to start cleaning Sam's wounds?" He asked. "Then you can start stitching them when you are finished there." He no doubt knew that I would not rest myself until I had finished taking care of Sammy, no matter how exhausted I was.

Still, I hesitated. Taking care of Sammy was my job, and I didn't like passing off that job to anyone…no matter how much I trusted them. But I knew that the risk of infection, or further infection, as he was already showing signs of a fever, would be lower the sooner the wounds were properly cleaned.

Eventually I nodded, "Yes. Thank you…again."

"It's no problem." We shared a smile for a moment, then he once again changed the water in the bucket before starting to unwrap and clean each of Sammy's wounds.

I watched him for a few moments, then continued my careful stitches.

Once I had finished closing the wound I dabbed on a little disinfectant, once again glad that Taylor was unconscious…the stuff hurt like hell. Then placed a layer of gauze over the wound and wrapped it in place with a bandage.

I gave a satisfied nod. I wasn't kidding when I told her I could stitch wounds as well as a doctor. I'd had a lot of practice.

I looked over at Cas, "Can you help me up?" I asked. It really was frustrating not being able to walk around the room without assistance, but my ankle really was painful and I didn't want to increase the healing time any more than I had to. As soon as I had finished patching up Sammy I would be taking a good dose of pain killers and alcohol myself.

Cas wiped his hands dry and then flicked the towel clean again before coming to help me. "Now you're just showing off." I muttered good naturedly, and he gave me another one of those not quite an eye roll looks.

He helped me get into a position on the bed that would allow me to keep my foot up while still being able to stitch the wounds on Sam's legs…Taylor's legs. I washed my hands again and then began to stitch.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! So glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so much!**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for being such great reviewers! I look forward to your reviews each day!**

 **Welcome to my new followers!**


	30. Chapter 30: Comfort

I finished stitching the third of the wounds on his legs, and paused to rub my face. It was getting harder to concentrate. I was so tired.

I felt Cas tap me on the shoulder and I looked up. He was holding out a cup of coffee. It was the cheap stuff that the hotel provided, but I smiled gratefully. It was still caffeine. He pulled one of the chairs up to the bed and put a glass of water and a bowl of cereal on it. "You do not have to suffer you know." He said quietly. I didn't answer, but I couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, if he was reading my mind. Sammy had got hurt…again. I was supposed to be protecting him.

"You will not be able care for him if you pass out from hunger and fatigue either." He said a little more forcefully.

I sat the cup down and picked up the bowl, starting to eat.

I looked at Sammy while I ate, and was shocked to see tears slipping out of his closed eyes. "Sammy?" I said quietly. He opened his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" I asked, frowning.

He looked away. "I didn't want you to know…" He said quietly.

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. He didn't want me to know that I was hurting him…again. "Oh Sammy." I breathed, fatigue making me want to cry at his admission. "I'm so sorry."

He gave a half-hearted smile. "It's ok. I know you have to do it."

"Yeah." I agreed, "But you don't have to be awake for it."

He frowned, obviously considering that idea. "I could use a drink." He admitted.

I chucked, I didn't doubt it after the day he'd had. "Cas has a more effective strategy for you if you like." I told him. He gave me a confused look. I tapped two fingers to my own forehead, "Angelic anaesthetic." I explained.

He frowned thoughtfully again, not immediately agreeing. "You don't have to be in pain." I told him quietly…a mirror of Cas' assurance to me just minutes earlier.

He smiled a little, then nodded, "Ok."

I smiled at him, "Ok. You want some water or something first?" I held up the bowl of cereal for a moment, but he looked a little queasy at the thought. His eyes were definitely showing signs of fever too. I was worried, but I kept my face neutral.

"Just water." He said quietly. I nodded and Cas brought over another glass of water and helped him drink. I took a few more sips of my cup of coffee, watching him closely.

Once he was finished he laid his head back and closed his eyes, "Ok. Thanks Cas."

Cas touched his fingers to Sam's forehead and Sam's face instantly relaxed.

Once Sam was asleep again I stopped trying to hold myself together, being strong for Sammy. I let the tears slip out silently, holding the cup of coffee in both hands and letting the warmth soak into my tired hands.

Cas patted my shoulder in that awkwardly sweet way of his. I lifted a hand up to hold it over his. A silent acknowledgement of how grateful I was for everything he had done for us today. I don't think any of us would still be here if not for him.

After a minute of silent comfort I let his hand go and wiped my eyes before finishing my coffee and cereal.

With the added energy of some food and caffeine and the emotional relief of a few tears, I was ready to continue stitching up my baby brother.

Cas had finished cleaning the wounds, and now sat at the head of the bed, gently wiping Sam's forehead with a damp cloth. No doubt he'd felt Sam's fever when he helped him to sleep.

I couldn't help but be worried by the redness that was already showing around a few of his wounds. At least they had now been cleaned, and I was sure to give them a decent swipe of disinfectant as I finished stitching each one.

The sun was starting to rise by the time I finished closing the last wound. And I was completely spent. I left Cas to finish bandaging the freshly cleaned, stitched and disinfected wounds.

I stretched out beside Sammy and was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! A bit of a short one today, I have had a very long day and I am totally exhausted! Lucky for you I started writing this one yesterday!**

 **Thankyou so much to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for your supper awesome reviews! You guys make me feel so loved!**


	31. Chapter 31: Fever

I woke up slowly, feeling groggy and confused. I couldn't work out what had woken me, but I knew that something wasn't quite right.

I realised it was voices that had woken me. One speaking in low comforting tones and the other a panicked mumble of…hold on, that was my voice!

I shot upright so fast it hurt, my eyes shooting open to stare around the room as the events of yesterday flooded back into focus.

After a moment I focused on the other bed in the room, where Dean was leaning over where Sam was laying…in my body.

He looked over his shoulder at me, "You ok Taylor?" He asked, sounding a little distracted, but still sincere.

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah…I guess so." I was no worse than yesterday at any rate. Though my arm was throbbing painfully under its neat bandage and I felt stiff and sore from so many hours scrunched up in the back seat of the car.

Dean nodded an acknowledgement then returned his attention to Sam, who was still mumbling something incoherent in the panicked tone that had woken me up. His eyes were darting around the round, eyes wide with fear. I realised that Dean was firmly holding him down against the bed as he continued talking comfortingly.

I felt a wave of fear as I wondered what was going wrong now.

Suddenly Sam let out a wail and began fighting against Dean's hold.

"Sammy it's ok. It's just me. It's Dean. I've got you. You're safe. It's ok." Dean kept up a continuous stream of words that didn't seem to be registering.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them as I watched. I wanted to ask what was happening, but I didn't want to interrupt Dean.

I heard a movement behind me and jumped a little before turning to look. I relaxed a little when I realised it was just Cas coming out of the bathroom with his bucket and a cloth.

I would have to thank him later. He had kept his promise. I hadn't felt Dean stitching my arm at all. In fact I'd clearly slept through the whole thing and then some. Right now didn't seem to be the time though.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly as he moved over to sit on the other side of Sam and Dean. He began gently wiping Sam's face with the cloth, cooling it in the bucket of water between wipes.

It was Dean who answered anyway. "He's got a fever. It was too long before we got his wounds cleaned. Some of them are infected."

He said it matter of factly, like it wasn't something to be too worried about. I was worried. Surely you had to have a pretty serious fever to start rambling like that. He didn't seem to know where he was, or even recognise his brother.

Dean looked over his shoulder again, probably picking up on the waves of stress radiating off me. "Hey," He said gently, "I promised you we'd get you safely back into your body…and we will. Ok?"

I sniffed a little, realising a couple of tears had escaped my eyes and nodded. "Ok." I whispered back.

He gave me one of those comforting smiles that seemed to make everything feel a little more manageable. "Why don't you go clean up a little? Sam's clothes are in the duffel at the end of the bed."

I realised I was still in the same filthy clothes I had worn all of yesterday. I nodded, and wiped my face before shuffling towards the end of the bed and pulling the back up onto it.

I felt very intrusive as I riffled through his bag for some clean clothes. I settled on a soft old T-shirt and a pair of track pants. I also found some fresh socks and boxers, catching myself with a slightly amused head shake as I started looking for a bra. Sam's body had pecs, not boobs.

Clothes in hand I shuffled off to the bathroom and closed the door, already feeling the inevitable redness of a blush start working up my face at the thought of what I was going to have to do…again. I realised with a frown that it was probably not a good sign that I hadn't needed to pee again yesterday…and I leant over the tap for a drink of water, realising how thirsty I was once I started to gulp down the water.

When I finally felt satisfied I straightened up, pondering where to go from here. Honestly I really felt like a shower…but that would require being totally naked in Sam's body. Sam himself being in such close proximity somehow made that seem even more awkward.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. Not only did I feel filthy…I looked it too. No wonder Dean had told me to go clean up.

Shower it was.

I supposed at least I could skip the embarrassment of having to touch him…me, while peeing.

The face in the mirror went bright red at the thought. I turned away from the mirror.

I pulled of my filthy shirt and tossed it onto the pile I had started yesterday morning, following it with socks and jeans. Finally, after some hesitation, I pulled of the boxers and tossed them over too.

Now totally naked I was about to step into the shower when I remembered the bandage on my arm. Bugger… I searched the couple of drawers under the sink and found a complimentary sanitary bag. That would do. I wrapped it over the bandage, grinning a little at what the guys out there would think of my choice of water proofing.

Finally I stepped into the shower…whacking my head on the top of the door fame in the process, and turned on the water.

At least this place had decent hot water, and in moments I was standing under the spray…hunched over a little uncomfortably to avoid hitting my head on the shower head.

The feeling of rubbing soap over Sam's body was just too…weird. So I decided to wash my hair instead and just let the rest of the dirt wash away under the spray.

By the time I was finished I was extremely glad that I was not usually this tall. Being too tall to shower easily was a major pain in the ass. But I was glad to be clean again.

I dried off…an embarrassingly intimate procedure… Then pulled on the clean clothes with relief.

I found a comb and did my hair, wishing I had a hair tie to tie it up off the back of my neck…though I was pretty sure Sam would not approve.

Feeling much better about the world I opened the bathroom door…and my temporary good mood was shattered by the sound of a terrified shriek, followed by the distinctive crack of Sam elbowing Dean in the face…

* * *

 **Hi everybody! So I decided we were due for a little comedic relief amongst all the hurt/comfort and angst! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian and Bonanza Rocks for more lovely reviews!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**


	32. Chapter 32: It Never Ends

I rushed into the room to find Dean trying to hold Sam down while blood poured from his nose. Despite his definite size and weight advantage, he was not having an easy time of it. Sam was fighting like a man possessed, wailing and crying out incoherent pleas.

Dean was no longer talking, just giving the occasional grunt as Sam got in another punch or kick.

I froze, wanting to help but with no idea what to do. I had no idea what Sam thought was going on, but he was clearly terrified.

Sam kicked out again as I stared, this time catching Dean's injured ankle with his foot. Dean let out a string of curses, glancing up at Cas, who was standing at the side of the bed trying, ineffectually, to get his hand onto Sam's head. "Cas!" He grunted. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying." Cas snapped back at him.

I finally managed to get my feet moving towards the bed, realising that Cas was trying to help Sam to sleep like he had done for me the night before.

With some difficulty I managed to get hold of one of Sam's legs and started working on getting the other one, freeing up Dean to focus on his arms so that Cas could get close.

He gave me a quick nod of thanks. Now that I was next to him I could see tears running down his flushed face, whether from the physical pain of his nose and ankle or the emotional pain of seeing his brother in such a state…it was hard to tell.

Now that there were three of us holding him down Cas was at last able to touch his fingers to Sam's forehead. Instantly his eyes closed and his body went slack. Dean and I stayed where we were for a few moments till his breathing evened out, then I let go and stepped back. Dean slumped forwards, one hand going to his nose, the other going to the bed beside Sam to support himself.

None of us spoke, all dealing with our own thoughts. I couldn't tell you what Dean and Cas were thinking about, but I was staring in shock at the image of my body sprawled out on the bed. I was sure that Dean would have stitched up Sam's wounds, but the blood seeping through the bandage on his arm and some of those on his legs suggested that he'd torn some out as he thrashed around.

The old pyjamas I had gone to bed in yesterday were shredded, the top shoved up in the struggle. There was too much else going on to feel embarrassed about the fact that my own bare chest was there for all to see. Still, it didn't seem fair on either Sam or me to leave it that way.

I moved over to the edge of the room where I had put my own bag yesterday and pulled out a loose T-shirt. Then I moved around to the opposite side of the bed to where Cas was helping Dean. I heard him assuring Dean that it was not broken as he handed him a towel to clean up the blood.

I looked at the wrecked top, then sat the clean one down on the pillow beside him. I walked over to the table and found a pair of scissors. Carefully, gently I cut the top away, lifting his head and upper body with surprising ease to slip the remainder out from underneath. I dropped it on the floor to throw out later. His skin was hot to the touch.

I couldn't help but run my fingers lightly across the multitude of small cuts. There was blood on his chest, but it was Dean's, the cuts were all scabbed over.

There was a light tap on my shoulder, and I looked up. Cas wordlessly handed me a damp cloth. I smiled a little, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"I am going to get more ice." He informed Dean quietly before heading out the door with his bucket.

I gently cleaned away the blood, then paused holding the bloody cloth in front of me…not sure what to do with it now.

Dean took it from my hands and sat it on his lap, then put a hand under my chin, lifting my head so that I was looking at him instead of my hands. His other hand was still holding a cloth over his nose. Sam had got him good, already you could see the start of a set of black eyes forming.

"How are you holding up?" He asked gently.

I shrugged, "It's hard…" I admitted, tears welling up again. It didn't seem to take much right now…

He gave a sad smile, nodding understandingly. "Yeah, it is. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Not 'ur fault." I said quietly.

He let out a bittersweet laugh, letting go of my face.

I frowned a little, tilting my head at him as I wondered what was funny.

"It's just…that's usually Sammy's line…" He explained after a moment.

"Oh." I looked back down at him.

"Yeah. Want some help?" Dean tried to shift on the bed, but didn't get far before his face contorted in pain. I looked at him, worried, and realised that he now had an assortment of fresh bruises to go with his painfully swollen ankle.

I winced in sympathy. "I guess that's what the ice is for…" I commented. "Don't worry, I've got this."

I gently threaded the arm Sam had dislocated through a sleeve, and then his other arm before carefully working the shirt over his head and pulling it down to cover him up.

I smiled a little, it may have only been a superficial thing, but it somehow made him look a little less sickly. Unfortunately it also made the ruined pyjama shorts look worse. I sighed, and then repeated the process. Cutting away the shorts, and pulling on a clean pair. Much better.

Cas had returned by the time I finished. He wrapped Dean's leg in more ice and gave him some more painkillers.

"Thank you for last night." I told Cas.

"You are welcome." Cas replied, while Dean snickered. I rolled my eyes at him before being distracted by a loud growl from my stomach.

"There's cereal over there." Dean indicated towards the small kitchenette. "Grab me a bowl too." I smiled and nodded and he smiled back.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! To be nice to you after leaving you with a cliff hanger yesterday, here is today's chapter early!**

 **Thank you so much to Lady Nivian, Regulargal, BonanzaRocks, BeautifulEscapism and SiljeMadsen for all taking the time to leave wonderful reviews!**

 **Welcome to my new followers!**


	33. Chapter 33: What now?

Cas had helped me move up the bed while Taylor made up a couple of bowls of cereal. It was a relief to rest back against the headboard and let the pain killers and ice do their thing.

I was still so tired. I'd only got about three hours of sleep before Sammy had started thrashing around with a fevered nightmare. Poor kid had always had trouble with nightmares, and a fever made them about a hundred times worse. You just couldn't snap him out of them.

Even so, I'd rarely seen him this bad. It was heartbreaking seeing him so terrified and not being able to do anything to help him.

He was still a fighter though…

I opened my eyes to check out the fresh assortment of bruises forming…just about everywhere. He might be smaller and weaker right now, not to mention weakened by fever, but he was not pulling punches.

I didn't even want to know what my face looked like right now. It was more luck than anything that my nose wasn't broken. Still hurt like hell though.

The kicks had been the worst though. If Taylor hadn't come and help when she did I don't know that I'd have been able to keep holding on much longer. Every kick to my injured leg had been painful enough to take my breath away.

If Cas wasn't here we'd probably have had to tie him down. I hated doing that. But sometimes it was the only way to protect both of us from his thrashing.

Occasionally I wondered how Sammy and I had survived on our own for so long…and then I remembered that technically we hadn't. I frowned for a moment, then shook my head a little to clear away those thoughts. No point dwelling on them right now.

Taylor cleared her throat and I realised she was holding a bowl out, waiting for me to take it. She had a curious expression on her face, no doubt wondering what the thoughts behind my expression were. She'd have to keep wondering. They weren't something she needed to hear about.

"Thanks" I smiled and she nodded before taking her own bowl over to the table and staring out the window as she ate.

I looked over at Cas, who was hovering on the other side of the bed. He didn't say anything, but I knew that he was itching to do more to bring Sam's fever down than just continuing to use damp cloths.

He gave me a look that was somehow part pleading, and part telling me off for being a stubborn ass. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. He frowned at me, looking a little annoyed. Obviously it wasn't the response he was looking for.

I sighed, and looked down at Sam then over to where Taylor was staring out the window with a sombre expression.

If it was just Sammy and I we'd just ride it out. But it wasn't. Taylor needed us to fix this so that she could go home.

Finally I looked back at Cas and nodded. "Ok, but just the infection." I told him quietly, I still wasn't going to let him drain himself for us.

He nodded his agreement and leant down to touch Sam's forehead again.

His brow creased in a look of worried concentration and I knew I'd made the right choice. I realised, probably later than I should have…blame lack of sleep, that Taylor's body was probably nowhere near as experienced at fighting off serious infection as Sam and I were.

I watched concerned as Cas finally moved back, swaying a little from the effort. "Cas?"

"I am fine." He assured me. "I have cleared the infection, he is sleeping peacefully."

I rested my hand on Sam's forehead for a moment, realising just how hot he had been now that I could compare it to his temperature without a fever. He had been heading into dangerous territories…and I hadn't even seen it.

I stroked his hair in silent apology. I was supposed to look out for him, and I'd let him down…again.

I heard Taylor clearing her throat again and looked up.

She looked at me apologetically from her seat at the table. "Sorry to interrupt…but…um…my car is gone."

I frowned, taking a moment to catch up. "Your car…"

"Is gone." She repeated, indicating out the window. "It was right there."

She didn't sound excessively worried about this fact. Though I guess it was probably pretty low on the list of things she had to worry about right now.

The first possibility that came to mind was that it had been stolen. Though this area didn't seem to be a high risk area, it wasn't great, but it wasn't really bad either.

Then I realised the more likely answer. We'd cleared her stuff out of her trashed room without her actually checking out. And we hadn't even though about moving her car. No doubt it had been towed.

Taylor was still waiting patiently for me to say something. "It's probably at the impound lot." I told her.

Her face fell, "How am I supposed to get it back?"

I chuckled, "Don't worry, we can handle that. No problem."

She didn't look convinced, "Aren't they going to want to know why it was left here…and I'll have to pay to get it out…and probably they'll want me to pay for the room too…I'm only on student payments you know."

I laughed, "Don't worry." I told her again, "I will take care of it, and I promise you won't have to pay a thing."

"How?" She practically demanded.

"Because." I told her with mock sincerity, "We're FBI."

"You are not." She retorted. Yeah, I wasn't surprised she didn't believe that after everything she'd seen.

"We are when we want to be." I grinned, then put a finger to my mouth, "Don't tell anyone." I winked.

She rolled her eyes at me, but she was laughing.

I smiled, hearing Sammy's laugh when she laughed. It was a sound I loved, even if I didn't get to hear it a lot these days.

"First though…" I sobered up a little, "I need to be able to stand up on my own…" It would be very hard to come across as a reputable FBI agent if I needed Cas to hold me upright…

"You need crutches." She pointed out.

"Yeah. Problem is, we don't keep those in the trunk." I shrugged, honestly it probably wouldn't be a bad idea…

"You could get some from the local hospital." She suggested.

I frowned, "Yeah…we kinda like to avoid those…"

"I noticed…" She frowned thoughtfully. "Cas and I could go buy you a pair?"

The idea of sending her and Cas out into the world unaccompanied was a scary thought. But she was right, I needed a pair of crutches. Keeping my weight of my ankle was the only way it was going to heal. And right now they were the only ones who could walk unassisted. I supposed they didn't both have to go…but that was an even scarier thought.

I let out a frustrated grunt. "Alright…fine." I pointed to Sam's duffel. "Bring that bag over here, would you?"

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Taylor and Cas are being sent out into the world! Look out, lol**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for reviewing!**

 **Welcome to my latest favourite-er!**


	34. Chapter 34: Splitting Up

I pulled a pair of jeans out of Sam's bag and passed them to Taylor. "Put these on. Sam would be horrified if you went out in him in track pants." I couldn't help but smirk at the ridiculousness of that statement.

Taylor laughed, then nodded and headed back into the bathroom. I was looking forward to my own chance to get cleaned up. I was going to wait till Cas and Taylor returned with the crutches though. I didn't want either of them coming into the bathroom with me…

While Taylor got changed I went through Sam's bag and found enough cash for the crutches, and some food as well.

Taylor still had Sam's Id…one of them, in his jacket pocket. Which was here…somewhere. I knew she'd been wearing it when we got back last night.

"You got Sam's jacket?" I asked her as she came back out of the bathroom.

She nodded and leant over, picking the jacket up from the floor on the other side of Sam's bed. "Good. Make sure you wear it."

"Why?" She asked, after all it was lunch time by now and it was pretty warm out.

I indicated towards my own arm, "Because we don't want them seeing that bandage and asking too many questions."

"Oh…ok." She didn't quite seem to understand, but she pulled the jacket on anyway. "What do I tell them if they want to know why I'm buying crutches?"

"That your brother was being an idiot, tripped down the stairs and sprained his ankle" I grinned. "They'll get a laugh out of that, and people won't doubt the possibility of it happening."

She laughed, "Good thinking."

I turned more serious again, "On a serious note though, you want to keep a low profile, ok? Try not to draw attention to yourself. Don't go chatting to people unnecessarily. And stay together." I made sure that both of them nodded their understanding.

"Good." I handed her the money. "There's enough there for you to also drop into the diner across the road from the hospital and pick up a burger with the lot, large fries, whatever salad takes your fancy, a couple of coffees, at least two slices of pie…preferably cherry, oh…and whatever you feel like eating."

She blinked a couple of times, then poked around Sam's pockets and pulled out his notepad to write the order down. I smiled. "Got that?"

She nodded, "Got it."

"Alright. You'd better get going then, it's a bit of a walk."

She looked at me, surprised, "We have to walk?"

I chuckled, "No offense, but I'm not letting either of you drive my Baby. Especially without me in her."

She rolled her eyes at me and turned towards the door. I heard her mutter "Car people…" as she headed outside.

"Look after her." I said to Cas quietly as he followed her out.

"Of course Dean." And then the door was closed and they were off.

I sighed, as if I needed more people to worry about. I had to assure myself that they would be just fine. They were only walking down the street to buy a pair of crutches and some food.

My stomach growled, and I realised I hadn't even finished the bowl of cereal Taylor had brought me. It was totally soggy by now, but it was within reach, so I ate it anyway. I wished I'd thought to ask for a cup of coffee to go with it. It would be a while before they came back from the diner.

I realised with a grimace that I'd forgot another, more essential, task. I needed to pee. There wasn't even a damn bottle within reach.

That left me with two options. Hold on, which was becoming a more challenging idea the longer I thought about it. Or get to the toilet myself.

Well, it's not like it would be the first time I'd had to walk on a sprained ankle. I'd managed to get around on it just yesterday, albeit with a little help.

I unwrapped the towel of ice from my leg, grateful that the pain killers had taken the edge off the pain.

I took a quick look at Sammy to confirm that he was still sleeping peacefully before slowly turning and lowering my feet to the floor. I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as pain shot up my leg.

I grit my teeth and put all my weight onto my good leg before pushing off the bed just enough to swivel around and sit down on the other bed with a thump.

I took a few moments to breathe through the pain before shuffling my way around the edge of the bed to the side closer to the bathroom.

I took another few deep breaths before practically throwing myself across the gap between the bed and the doorway to grip onto the frame tightly.

I did a weird sort of hop into the bathroom and plonked down onto the toilet, breathing hard from the effort.

Even getting my pants down proved to be a ridiculous effort, one not helped by the pretty severe bruising I found on my hip. I didn't even know if it was from hitting the car or the ground, possibly a combination of both. Not that it really mattered, it hurt either way.

Finally I sighed in relief, deciding that the struggle across the room was worth the effort, even if I did still have to do it again, in reverse, with a detour to the sink… of course.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I couldn't help torturing poor Dean just a little more ;) Tune in tomorrow for some Taylor and Cas antics!**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for your reviews!**


	35. Chapter 35: Unaccompanied

It was a little too warm outside for jeans and a jacket, but I followed Dean's instructions and kept it on.

At least the walk proved to be much shorter than expected. There were some definite benefits to being tall, once you got used to it and stopped tripping over and banging your head, that is.

I quickly worked out that Cas was not one for small talk, and so I started to ask him questions instead.

I'd given up on not knowing what was out there. The more I was involved the more unavoidably curiously I became.

"So do angels not eat?" I asked, deciding to start with a fairly simple question before grilling him on the meaning of life.

Cas looked at me for a moment, and I got the distinct feeling that he would be very happy to just walk in silence. Too bad for him, there was too much going around in my head for that.

"We do not need to eat." He finally answered when he realised I was not looking away. "We can, but we do not taste it the way you do, so it does not offer the same enjoyment either."

I frowned, "That must suck." I loved food.

He gave me a slightly confused look. "Actually it is much more convenient to not have to search for sustenance several times a day."

I blinked at that response, then shrugged. "You talk weird, you know that?"

This time his look of confusion was tinted with worry, "I do? In what way?"

I frowned thoughtfully, "You're so…proper." I told him.

That didn't ease the confused and worried look at all. "And speaking properly is…wrong?" He asked slowly.

I sighed, not expecting to have to explain speech patterns to an angel. "No…not wrong, exactly. It's just…no one really talks like that, you know?" I paused, frowning, "Except maybe some old people."

I looked at him curiously and changed topic. "How old are you anyway?" I realised that was possibly a rude question, so I clarified. "I mean, do angels have the same life span as humans?"

He shook his head. "No, angels live much longer than humans. I am…" He seemed to be trying to work out how old he was.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't know how old you are?"

"Angels do not measure their age by the rotation of a planet around the sun." He informed me.

It took me a few moments to realise he was telling me he didn't know how many years old he was. "Oh."

"I have been around since before humankind walked the earth, if that helps you."

I stopped walking to stare at him, mouth open.

It took him a few steps to realise that I was no longer next to him and turn around, confused…again.

"You were born before humans evolved!" I remembered at the last moment to lower my voice. Thankfully the streets were fairly quiet, it was early afternoon, so most people were still at work. "So…you have seen the whole of human history." I said, feeling a little awed. There were now about a million new questions flying around my head. I didn't know what to ask first.

"Well, no." He answered, and I couldn't help but think that he sounded just a tad defensive when he explained. "There is a whole lot more to the universe that your species. I did spend some time down here, but mostly I had more important things to do."

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. He seemed to realise and added, "I was present for some major events in your history."

For some reason he seemed a little sad about that. I searched through my very limited bible knowledge and realised that when angels got involved in human history there was usually quite a lot of death involved.

I decided to change the subject again as we continued walking. "So what's the story with Sam and Dean?"

"The story?" Was that a note of frustration in his voice? Maybe he got tired of being confused. I smiled, I couldn't help but like the guy.

"Yeah, what do they do?" I lowered my voice again, "I mean…Dean basically said that he pretends to be FBI…who does that? And why?"

Cas frowned at me. "Why do you not ask them?"

"You're here now." I grinned at him.

He gave me a look that was definitely frustrated this time. "They are hunters."

I waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. "Hunters? Like stalk through the woods to kill wild animals, hunters?" I suppose it explained the plaid…But it didn't explain the whole supernatural…. Thing.

"They do not hunt wild animals." He told me, "They hunt monsters."

Somehow, after the couple of day's I'd just had that made perfect sense.

I still had a lot of questions, but they would have to wait, because we had finally reached the hospital.

I wasn't quite sure what Sam and Dean had against hospitals. Sure they weren't exactly fun places to visit, not to mention damn expensive. But still, they beat not getting medical attention…

I shrugged mentally and wandered over to the board on the wall that had the locations of the various departments. I found the hospital shop on the board and compared the identifying number and letter with the map alongside.

"This way…pretty sure." They never seemed to make much of an effort to make it easy to find your way…

Cas didn't comment and followed me down the indicated corridor.

I smiled at a young girl walking the other way with her mother. The mother pulled her a little closer and hurried past. I was offended. Then I remembered I was currently a rather large man, not a young woman…and honestly, I was still offended.

We reached the shop, with me silently congratulating myself for reading the sign correctly.

We entered the small store, which was an odd mix of medical supplies, snack food and gifts. Cas was looking around with yet another curious expression, they seemed to be his favourite. This one was one of interested curiosity.

I found the crutches just as a staff member approached us. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked kindly.

I smiled at her, "Just need a pair of crutches."

She gave me an assessing look. "For yourself?"

I laughed, "No, not for me. They're for my brother. He fell down the stairs and sprained his ankle. Wasn't even drunk." I grinned.

"Oh, ok." She laughed a little, "Is he here at the hospital?"

I shook my head, "No, luckily it wasn't that bad, but we all agreed he'd be best keeping off it for a bit." I couldn't believe how smoothly I was managing to lie my way through this. Talking my way out of late assignments was finally paying off in the real world. I fought the urge to grin again.

The woman looked at Cas, "Another brother?"

I glanced at Cas, "Nah, he's a cousin."

"So is your brother a tall one too?" She asked.

I nodded, "In between the two of us."

She pulled a set of crutches from the displayed group. "Then he'll need this size."

"Great." I smiled.

"Is that all you need today?" I nodded. She led us over to the register and we paid for the crutches, thanked her, and headed back to the main entrance.

"That went well." I commented to Cas as we crossed the road to the diner.

He just nodded, I got the feeling I'd used up his word limit for the day. Oh well.

Cas waited out the front with the crutches while I went inside to make our order, adding on an extra burger, fries and drink for myself.

Finally, with me carrying the crutches and one bag of food, and Cas the other bag and the drinks, we started the walk back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Hope you enjoyed a little Cas and Taylor fun!**

 **Thank you so much to SeverusSnape'sLove, Celinenaville, BonanzaRocks and Lady Nivian for your reviews!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**


	36. Chapter 36: Clear Headed

I woke up with a groan and a weird sense of dejavu. Everything hurt even more than last time I woke up, and the bizarre feeling of being in the wrong body probably wouldn't go away until I was back in my own.

So I stayed laying there, eyes closed. I could feel the comforting warmth of Dean next to me and hear the calm even breathing that told me he was passed out asleep.

I was glad for his close presence, I had a vague lingering feeling of fear that came after a bad nightmare. I couldn't actually remember what the nightmare had been about, but I had a vague memory of Dean's stressed face hovering over me.

Honestly everything was a little fuzzy from about the time we drove away from the angel fight. I remembered fragments of an incredibly painful walk, though I wasn't sure why walking from the car to the hotel room would have taken as long as I seemed to remember. Maybe my brain had been playing tricks on me. I think I'd had the start of a fever.

I felt clear headed now though. Which made me wonder how long I'd been out for. I'd been known to loose whole weeks to fever over the years. I hoped this was not one of those occasion.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The orange tinged light seeping in through the windows told me it was either sunrise or sunset.

I lifted my head off the pillow a little, trying to ignore the protest of stiff, sore muscles, and noticed something worrying.

There was no sign of Cas or Taylor. Cas I wasn't so worried about, he could look after himself. But Taylor should be here, shouldn't she?

I was trying to decide if I should attempt to get up and check she wasn't just out of my line of sight, or wake Dean up and ask him.

I was relieved to be saved the trouble of either when the two in question walked past the room window and the key turned in the lock. Dean didn't even stir. It wouldn't surprise me to find he had hardly slept since he found I was missing. It was definitely a fault of his…worrying too much about everyone except himself.

I gave them a tired smile as they walked in, closing the door quietly behind themselves when they saw that Dean was asleep.

They smiled back, and I saw that they were carrying food, drinks, and a pair of crutches. It took me a few moments of confusion to work out why they would be carrying crutches. The size of them said that they weren't for me to use…not in this body. Then I remembered that Dean had hurt his ankle in the angel fight. I gave his sleeping form a worried look, how badly had he injured it to need crutches?

Taylor leant the crutches against the small bedside table between the beds, next to Dean. Then she went over to the table where Cas had sat the rest of the food and drinks.

Cas had come over to my side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a low voice, helping to confirm my suspicion that Dean had only just succumbed to sleep.

I thought about the question for a few moments before answering. "Like I've been hit by a bus." I finally told him.

He frowned, leaning down to feel my forehead. "You were not in an auto accident." He informed me.

I chuckled lightly, and heard Taylor laugh a little too, "It's ok Cas. I know I wasn't really hit by a bus. I just mean that I hurt all over."

He didn't look entirely convinced. "What do you remember happening?"

"Um, well, I woke up in girls body…" I frowned once again trying to work out how long I'd been out. "What day is it?"

The sudden change in topic didn't seem to relieve his fears for my mental state. I wondered how bad the fever had been.

"It's Wednesday evening." Taylor supplied from the table. I glanced over to see her starting to tuck into a burger and my stomach rumbled. She grinned, "I bought you a chicken salad wrap and a coffee when you're ready."

"Thanks." I turned my attention back to Cas. Wednesday meant that I had only been unconscious for the night, which just left me feeling more confused. Fever's didn't just vanish overnight. Hopefully Cas could fill in the gaps once he was satisfied that I was clear headed.

"So I woke up yesterday morning at that cabin out in the woods with…those two." I didn't feel like re-living those memories just yet, so I skipped over it. "They…did what they did…then you guys turned up and killed them. You passed out trying to heal me." I gave him an assessing look.

"I am fine now." He told me. "Please continue."

I nodded, he did look to be ok again. "Dean loaded us all into their car. We stopped to heat up some soup…and got attacked." I paused, concentrating. Things started to get fuzzy from there. "You and Dean…killed them too?" I looked to Cas for confirmation and he nodded. "Um…Dean hurt his ankle…how bad is it?" I asked, concerned.

"It is badly sprained. He will need to stay off it for several days." Cas told me. At least that meant it wasn't broken, always a good start.

"After that… We kept driving back to the hotel…" I gave a frustrated huff as I tried to get my memories straight. "I think we had to walk for some reason…but I mostly just remember it hurting, I can't remember why." I shrugged helplessly. "I had a fever, right?"

Cas nodded. "It got bad."

I frowned, "Then why am I ok now?"

"I healed you." He said, then cut me off before I could say anything. "Dean gave me permission. Your fever was too high. The only other option was hospital."

"In that case…thank you." I said with a sincere smile.

"You are welcome. Would you like some help sitting up so you can eat?"

I nodded. "Yes please."

He very gently moved me to an upright position. Despite his care, it hurt like hell, more than just the pull of yesterday's wounds…

Once I had shifted up to lean against the headboard, careful not to jostle Dean, looked down at myself. I was wearing clean clothes, but I was also, more worryingly, wearing fresh bruises.

"What am I missing?" I asked, looking at Taylor now that I was upright and could do so more easily.

"You…were having a…nightmare, or something…" She said quietly. I waited patiently for her to continue. It had obviously been one more thing that she hadn't needed to see… "You were thrashing around…We…had to hold you down."

She obviously didn't want to say anymore on the subject because she sat her burger down and brought over my wrap and coffee. "You need to eat."

I nodded, and accepted the food, and the pain killers Cas passed me to go with it.

"Should I wake Dean for his?" She asked me, hesitating near the bed.

I shook my head. "Let me guess, he's had about four hours sleep since yesterday morning?"

"Three before we left." Cas supplied.

"Let him sleep. We can reheat it when he wakes up."

She nodded and went back to the table to finish eating her own meal.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! So I nearly didn't write today, I've overdone it these last couple of weeks and I am feeling wiped out. But I love giving you new chapters to read and getting to read your feedback, so here it is! I may not put one up tomorrow though, because I have to work and I'll probably be ready to pass out when I get home!**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for your lovely reviews!**

 **Welcome to my new followers!**


	37. Chapter 37: Awake

I stretched lazily as I woke up, opening my eyes to stare at yet another crappy hotel ceiling.

"Hey Dean." I looked up, surprised to find a chick sitting next to me on the bed. I had a brief moment of panic. I didn't remember hooking up last night.

"Uh, hey…" I responded, racking my still tired brains.

"Oh dude, come on." The girl gave me an oh-gross look.

"Sammy?" I said uncertainly as I began to wake up more fully.

"Yeah dude." Sammy cracked up laughing. "Wow, you really were out of it, weren't you?" He shook his head in amusement.

"Shut up." I punched him lightly on the leg and pushed myself up to sit next to him.

I heard a snigger from across the room and glared at Taylor, "You too." I told her, but there was no real heat in it. Cas was nowhere to be seen.

"You hungry?" She asked, holding up a bag of food.

My nod was punctuated by a growl from my stomach. She laughed again. "I'll just heat it back up for you."

"You didn't even wake up when the food arrived." Sam informed me. "We've both eaten. And showered…" He added pointedly.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah, yeah princess, let me eat first. I wasn't having either of those two helping me into the shower." I patted the crutches next to me.

He gave an understanding sort of nod, though he still had a goofy grin on his face.

"You guys didn't have any trouble?" I asked Taylor as she passed me a re-heated burger and fries on a chipped motel plate. I leant down a little to breath in the delicious smell. "Mmmm." I took a bite and gave a satisfied groan.

"Dude, seriously, I'm right here." Sam protested. I let out a bark of laughter. It felt good to sit here bantering with him again, especially after last night.

Taylor was watching us with an amused look in her eye. "No problems. You were right, no one questioned the idea of an idiot brother falling down the stairs."

I smiled through my mouthful of food and Sam chuckled.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" I asked Sam once I'd swallowed.

He shrugged. "Not too bad. I took some more pain killers when I woke up. I think some of the cuts need re-dressing though." I realised I never checked them after last night's thrashing and silently kicked myself. I'd do that once I finished eating. Hopefully none needed re-stitching.

I realised that he was looking at me with a sad, almost apologetic look. "Cas told me about the fever." He told me. "I'm sorry."

I frowned, "What the hell are you sorry for? It's not like you got a fever on purpose."

He looked down at my leg, "I hurt you, though."

"Oh, that. Don't worry about that." I leant over so that he had to look at me and not the bruises. "I'm just glad you're ok."

Finally he nodded, "Ok Dean."

"Good." I gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, then decided to change the subject before he could dwell on it any longer. "Where is Cas anyway?"

"He went to get the ingredients for the spell and do some angel-ly stuff." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "He was kinda vague about it. Said he'd be back in the morning to help with the spell. No point in him sitting around watching us sleep."

I gave an amused smile, glad he'd got the message that it was just weird to watch us sleep.

"Wait…did you say he's helping do the spell tomorrow morning?" I said, probably a little too sharply.

Sam nodded, looking a little confused by my reaction. "Yeah, why?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" I nodded towards the bandages.

"It's really not so bad." He told me. "And we are both seriously ready to be back where we belong."

I looked up to see Taylor nodding emphatically in agreement. I shrugged. "If you're both sure." They both nodded again. It would make things easier having Sam back in his own body and able to be FBI with me when we went to get the car back.

I finished eating and wiped my hands on my shirt…it was dirty anyway. "Alright, let's have a look at those legs." I winked at Sam and received another oh-gross look. I cracked up laughing and then asked Taylor to bring me some clean water, gauze and bandages so that I could re-dress the wounds.

I unwrapped the first wound and was relieved to find that it was only the very end couple of stitches that had split. Not even worth re-doing them. "So Taylor," I started to clean up the wound.

"Yeah…" I glanced up and gave her a smile, she had the look of someone wondering what they'd done wrong.

"Have you thought about what you are going to tell people? You know you can't tell them the truth…right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't think people would believe me if I did." She gave a sad little half shrug.

I sighed, "Yeah. Don't worry, we'll give you our numbers, and the numbers of a couple of women you can talk to about it if you need to."

She gave me a little smile, "Thank you."

"Anyway, it's usually best to try and keep it close to the truth. Makes it easier to remember." I told her.

"Ok." She looked thoughtful. "So how about: I was on my way home and stopped at a motel for the night, the truth. Um, two people broke into my room in the middle of the night and kidnapped me…sort of the truth even if I wasn't me at that point…" I nodded encouragingly. "They took me out to a cabin and…" She shook her head. "No…I don't think…" She huffed in frustration. I just waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts as I continued working on checking each of Sammy's wounds.

"I wasn't…I wasn't there for that. People are going to want to know about it…" She looked at me for an answer.

"Ok, how about they knocked you out before the took you from the motel room."

"Truth." Sammy supplied.

I nodded, "And then you didn't wake up until two attractive young FBI agents," I winked at her and she giggled, "found you laying beaten and cut on the floor of an old hunting cabin."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Ok, I can work with that. So, you guy's found me and brought me back to…your hotel room…" She frowned. "Becaaause…I don't have medical insurance?" She looked at me questioningly.

I nodded, "Sure. You don't have medical insurance, so instead of shipping you off to the hospital we used our field training to patch you up ourselves and get you back on your feet."

"Ok. What if they want to know what happened to the people who took me?" She asked.

I couldn't help but smile, she was obviously putting some thought into this. "You tell them it's an ongoing FBI investigation and you're not allowed to talk about it."

"Most people will probably be too afraid to ask too many questions." Sam assured her. "And even if they do get curious, people have amazingly short attention spans."

I nodded, it was true. She looked a little more comfortable about the whole thing at that thought.

"Excellent. Now that we have that sorted, and you sorted," I patted Sam's leg affectionately, glad that none of the wounds had torn enough stitches to warrant re-doing them. "I am having that shower."

* * *

 **Hi everybody! So I wound up being too sick to work today :( The only upside of which is that I have managed to write another chapter over the course of the day, so you get an unexpected chapter update :)**

 **Thankyou to BonanzaRocks, Seaspn and Lady Nivian for your support!**


	38. Chapter 38: Confusion

I watched Dean disappear into the bathroom on his new crutches. He's used them enough times over the years to be pretty good at using them. I knew he'd be cursing them within a couple of days though. He hated being slowed down.

I also knew that Dean had a right to suspect that reversing the switching spell so soon wasn't a good idea. If it was up to me I would probably rather wait a few more days. Despite what I'd told Dean, the wounds did hurt, as did the recently dislocated shoulder.

But Taylor and I had discussed it while he had been asleep, and she was adamant that she could handle it. She really wanted this to be over, and I couldn't hold that against her. Finally I had agreed to convince Dean. Actually I had been surprised when he'd accepted so readily, not that I was going to tell him that. Apparently he wanted me back to me too. It was a comforting thought.

I would of course make sure that Taylor took some of our decent pain pills with her when she left. It would make life much more bearable until the wounds could heal at least a little more.

"Have you thought about how you're getting home?" I asked, breaking the companionable silence.

Taylor gave a little start as I jolted her out of whatever train of thought she had been lost in. "Dean told me you guys would be able to get my car back." She looked at me for confirmation. I gave her a slightly confused look, not knowing where we were apparently getting her car back from. "Oh, yeah…you were asleep. Dean's pretty sure it got impounded after I cleared out my room without checking out or moving my car."

I nodded, that would be a reasonable assumption. "Oh, well in that case, sure, we can sort that out pretty easy." She gave me an amused look. "What?"

"FBI, right?" She said with amusement and more than a touch of sarcasm.

I laughed, "Yeah…among other things."

She nodded, "Cas told me you guys hunt monsters. I guess you can't go around telling people that when you want information." I nodded. "Why?"

I frowned, "Why can't we tell people? They tend to either think we're insane or freak out." I shrugged, that's just the way it was.

She nodded a little, and gave me a wry smile, "I can imagine. But What I meant was, why do you hunt monsters? Seems like an odd job choice…"

"Ah…that is…complicated." And I wasn't sure I really wanted to go into it with her.

I was saved the trouble when Dean's phone started to ring. It was sitting on the small table between the beds, annoyingly, just out of reach of where I was sitting. Thankfully Taylor had already worked that out, and walked over to hand me the phone.

"Thanks." I gave her a smile, then glanced at the caller ID and smiled again before answering.

"Hey Bobby." I said cheerfully.

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the phone, then Bobby's gruff voice. "Who the hell's this?"

"It's Sam." I chuckled, "Don't mind the voice."

I heard a sigh on the other end of the line, "Right. Dean told me you'd gone and got y'rself turned into a girl."

"Yup. Never a dull moment, huh? So what's up Bobby?" He wasn't generally one to call without a specific purpose.

There was another pause, and I frowned a little, wondering what was on his mind. "How do I know you're really Sam?" He asked.

I couldn't help but smile a little. It was so Bobby. He hadn't survived as long as he had by trusting people. "How about because I know you well enough to know that you never truly believe anyone is who they say they are unless you can test them in person, so I'm not even going to try and convince you over the phone?"

I heard his dry laugh and knew I'd made my point. "Fair call. A'right. I was just calling to let you boys…or should I say girl?" He teased lightly, getting another chuckle out of me. "That I've organised a couple of hunters to go sort out that cabin for ya."

"Thanks Bobby." I sighed, "We just couldn't…" I huffed. "They were hunters Bobby." I said quietly.

Bobby sighed too, "I know boy. You know I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." Much like Dean he wasn't one for 'chick flick moments' as they called them, but he had always been there for me when I needed to offload to someone other than Dean.

"I know, thanks." Right now I was still too close to it all to go examining things. It could wait till we got Taylor back to her life.

"You boys need anything else?" Bobby asked, brisk tone back again.

"Nah, we already know the reversal spell and Cas is getting the ingredients for us. We'll give you a call when it's done." He didn't like to admit it out loud, but I knew he worried about us.

"You do that. Bye Sam."

"Bye Bobby." I heard him hang up first and then hung up Dean's phone and sat it on the bed.

Dean came hobbling out of the bathroom in clean track pants and a shirt. "What'd Bobby have to say?" He asked as he sat back down on the bed beside me and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"He was just letting us know that he's organised a clean-up crew." I passed him the phone and he placed it back on the table.

I felt Taylor's eyes on me and looked over. She had the look of someone who really wanted to ask a question but wasn't sure if she was allowed. Dean noticed it too and let out a bark of laughter. "Go on, what is it now? Miss I-don't-want-to-know."

She gave us a sheepish grin. "Ok, so that didn't last. Who's Bobby?"

I laughed lightly, "That all? He's…" I smiled fondly as I tried to find the words to describe what Bobby was to us.

"He's like a second father." Dean supplied and I nodded, that summed it up pretty well.

She smiled, "Sounds like you guys are lucky to have him." We both nodded, then chuckled as she yawned wide.

"Time for bed sleepy-head." Dean teased her lightly. "We got another big day ahead of us tomorrow."

She smiled and stood up, then stopped halfway to the bed, looking a little lost.

"You ok?" I asked, concerned.

"I…uh…What do I sleep in?" She asked.

I laughed, but realised it wasn't an entirely silly question. She was obviously used to sleeping in pyjamas like the ones I had woken up in…and had obviously realised that there were none of those in my bag. "Sorry…um…well, Dean and I usually just wear boxers…" Although obviously Dean had decided against that, for whatever reason, while she was staying with us.

She blushed furiously at the thought and I had to fight the urge to laugh. I was pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate it. "Just wear whatever's comfortable." I told her, unable to keep from grinning.

She rummaged around in the clothes which had wound up spread around the place and pulled out a pair of track pants, emerging from the bathroom a few moments later still red faced and wearing an outfit pretty much the same as what Dean was wearing.

She hesitated again before getting into bed, looking over at me. "I have pyjamas in my bag…" She told me.

I laughed lightly. "It's ok, I can sleep in this." I indicated the shirt and shorts that someone had obviously changed me into at some point last night.

She nodded, "Ok. You want me to get the lights?"

I looked at Dean for confirmation and he nodded, "Yeah, I think we could all use some shut eye."

He helped me move down the bed so I was laying down instead of sitting up, and then moved himself down too.

Taylor stood by the light switch watching us curiously. "You sure you two are ok with sharing a bed?" We had been doing it since yesterday, but I guess she saw that as a bit different seeing as we'd all just kind of passed out where we were.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it's not the first time we've had to share a bed…we practically grew up in hotel rooms."

She still looked a little sceptical…and worried? "Yeah…but you're…" She was blushing again.

Dean and I looked at each other trying to work out what she was getting at. Apparently Dean got it first, as he got an embarrassed and slightly horrified look on his face. "Oh…no…you Really don't need to worry about that."

It clicked and I'm pretty sure my face matched Dean. "We're still brothers." I pointed out gently, as she shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, probably wishing she'd never mentioned it.

"Right…sorry." She clicked the light out, no doubt so that we couldn't see her very red face anymore.

After a few moments I heard her settle into bed and closed my eyes with a slight disbelieving shake of my head.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! So, as you might have guessed I was not up to writing yesterday :( But here is an extra long chapter to make up for it! Mostly just a bit of fun before we get into putting things right!**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for reviewing and leaving kind words of support :)**

 **Welcome to my new followers!**


	39. Chapter 39: Limping Along

I woke up to the feeling of Dean rolling over in bed then giving a jump of surprise. "Damn it Cas" he groaned, "What did I tell you about this?"

I opened a sleepy eye to see Cas standing right next to the bed on Dean's side. He took a step backwards. "Sorry. I brought breakfast." He held up a paper bag and a tray of drinks, giving the appearance of a peace offering.

I gave a snort of laughter, "Alright, we're up." Dean made a non-committal sort of grunt.  
I managed to lever myself upright, finding far more pride than usual in the task. It was nice to start feeling less helpless, and it made me feel less hesitant about the imminent body switch.

The movement also made me realise that I needed to pee. I wondered why it was the first time I'd needed to pee. I looked at Cas with the suspicion that he'd taken care of it when he was helping heal me. Cas gave me a pointedly innocent look. I huffed a laugh and didn't bother telling him how weird it was to take away someone's need to pee.

I swivelled to drop my feet off the side of the bed, finding that I had to move closer to the edge before they actually touched the ground. Muscles and wounds protested at the movement, but it wasn't unbearable painful.

I could feel Dean's intense gaze practically boring a hole in my back. I knew he was looking for any reason to delay switching our bodies back.

I had somewhat mixed feelings about it myself. On one hand, I couldn't wait to get back into my own body. But at the same time, I didn't want Taylor to have to suffer the pain of my torture wounds.

Ultimately, though, it was her choice. She wanted to be back in her own body, and I certainly wasn't going to refuse to give it back. Still, I did plan on talking to her again, making sure she understood what she was in for. I was coping with the pain quite well, but then, I was used to dealing with all sorts of pain. She'd had trouble dealing with the cut on her arm she got yesterday.

Knowing that Dean was still watching I slowly raised myself to standing and started limping to the bathroom.

I paused halfway across the room, breaking into a grin. Taylor was still fast asleep, spread diagonally across the bed on her stomach. Her right arm was dangling off the bed, hand on the floor. Both of her feet were hanging off the other side, with her left leg so far off the bed her toes were nearly on the floor. It was definitely the sleeping position of someone used to a much bigger bed…or a much smaller body.

Dean and I looked at each other and both had to suppress our laughter so we didn't wake her up. Someone may as well sleep in.

I gave an amused shake of my head and continued into the bathroom. I pulled the door closed, but didn't lock it. I knew it would give Dean a little more peace of mind to be able to get in easily if I happened to fall. Something much more likely when you were limping, as we'd both learned far too many times.

I used the toilet first…getting a sudden appreciation for why Taylor had looked so pink faced when she came out of the bathroom last night. It was impossible to avoid touching…personal places… when going to the toilet. I also got a better understanding of why women used so much toilet paper…an understanding I would happily have done without. Honestly I was relieved when the whole thing was over…

That done I limped to the sink to wash my hands.

I couldn't help but take a moment to stare at myself in the mirror. It was the first chance I'd had to properly look at Taylor's face.

She was definitely young. I wondered if Dean knew how old she was? I'd have to ask.

She was also pretty. I was immensely grateful, for her sake, that that bastard hadn't gotten to her face. She wouldn't have to see what had been done to her when she looked at herself in the mirror. At least if she was dressed…

I sighed and turned away from the mirror to limp out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I am so sorry I haven't put up a chapter for a couple of days! I'm still not properly better, and all my energy has had to go towards my paid work (Sadly I don't get paid to write...yet). So here is another filler chapter to hold you over until I am able to continue the story properly! Thank you for being patient with me!**

 **Thank you to BonanzaRocks and Lady Nivian for your reviews! It really cheers me up to read them!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers! I'm so glad you've joined us!**


	40. Chapter 40: Almost Time

I was woken out of a dream by a gentle shake of my shoulder. I opened my eyes and smiled dreamily at the wonderful view. "Good morning." I commented.

"Morning" Dean gave a chuckle and grinned at me, looking just a little awkward as I continued to stare at him. Why did I have to be in his brother's body? Talk about weird. Maybe once we'd switched back... He leant on his crutches and held a paper bag out to me. "You want, um…breakfast?" He asked when it became clear that I had no intention of moving just yet.

I gave a slightly wistful sigh, then nodded and rolled over, taking a few moments to work out my tangle of long limbs and sit upright. I looked around to see Sam sitting at the table eating a breakfast burrito. Sam looked like he was trying not to laugh at the interaction between us. I looked at him and shrugged, grinning. I'm sure it was no secret to him that him and his brother were both hot. Cas was sitting across from him looking like he knew he was missing something, but wasn't sure what.

Dean handed me the bag with another chuckle and an eye roll. "I'm going to have a shower. You princesses eat your breakfast."

I poked my tongue out at his back and Sam rolled his eyes. We saw each other and both burst out laughing. Dean glanced over his shoulder at us with a mock glare, knowing he was the butt of some joke or other, then closed the bathroom door behind him.

I gave another snort of laughter then opened the bag and pulled out a breakfast burrito like the one Sam was eating. Not my usual breakfast choice, but I wasn't going to complain. And seeing as Sam and Cas were sitting on the only two chairs in the room I leant back against the headboard and started to eat.

"Not bad." I commented, smiling at Sam and Cas.

Sam nodded. "Thank Cas, he brought it for us."

"Thankyou Cas."

He smiled back, "You are welcome. I was going to get you a coffee, but I didn't know how you liked it."

I saw that Sam had a take-out cup on the table in front of him. "That's ok. I'm more of a tea person anyway." I assured him.

"Oh. Would you like me to go get one for you?" He asked, already standing up.

"It's no trouble." Sam added and I glanced at him, getting the impression he wanted to talk privately for a moment.

I considered saying no to avoid the topic I knew he'd bring up, but in the end gave in. "Alright, I like it white with two sugars." I smiled my thanks and Cas nodded then was gone.

I blinked a couple of times, still not quite used to the whole teleporting thing. I shrugged, then took the chance to move over to the now vacant seat at the table. "He's not going to pop back in and end up in my lap, is he?" I asked, hesitating a little before sitting down.

Sam laughed, "No, he seems to prefer to be standing when he pops in and out."

"Good to know." I relaxed a little and continued eating my breakfast, raising an eyebrow at Sam, waiting for him to tell me what was on his mind.

He gave a sheepish grin. "Not so subtle, huh?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I mumbled through a mouthful of food. "Out with it."

"Ok." His look turned serious. "I just…I want to be sure that this is what you want."

"It is." I told him, finishing the last mouthful of my breakfast.

He gave a frustrated sort of huff. "I know, and don't get me wrong I'm looking forward to being back where I belong too…but…I just want to be sure you know what you're getting into…I…I don't mind staying here till the wounds heal a bit more."

I gave him a gentle smile, I knew he meant what he was saying. He'd rather deal with the pain himself than pass it on to someone else. "I know. And I appreciate the offer…I do. But, I have a life, you know?" He nodded a little. "As it is I'll probably have to call my professor and tell him I'll be missing a couple of days of school."

His eyebrows went up, "School? How old are you, anyway?"

I couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter, causing him to look at me in confusion. "What?"

"Sorry. It's just…Dean said almost the same thing when I told him I was on my way back for school…although he was more…" I frowned trying to work out how to describe it. "Emotional…about it." I shrugged.

Sam gave a knowing, and slightly sad look. "I can imagine…"

I tilted my head at him, knowing there was a story there, but he just shook his head slightly. He didn't want to talk about it. I shrugged. "Anyway, to answer your question, I'm 19."

He smiled a little, "I bet he took that well…"

I laughed, "Yeah…not so much." He shook his head at me, but he was still smiling.

"I'll be fine." I assured him after a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but Cas chose that moment to pop back into the middle of the room, cup in hand.

"Hi Cas." Cas smiled and passed me the cup. "Thanks" I took a sip and gave a contented sigh, "Perfect."

Cas gave a somewhat proud looking smile. I chuckled, "You did good."

Dean walked out of the bathroom as I said it and broke into a grin. I shrugged, grinning back before continuing to drink my tea.

"So," Dean looked at Sam, "We doing this?"

Sam looked at me for a final confirmation and I nodded. "Yep, we're doing this." Sam said.

"Ok then, let's get this show on the road." Dean declared and started to clear away the accumulation of stuff from the middle of the room with one of his crutches.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I'm finally better, yay! And so our internet decided to go down, boo! Thank goodness for phone tethering :) We've almost reached the big switch, but don't worry there are a few more chapters to go yet before we have to say goodbye to the story!**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for reviewing!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**


	41. Chapter 41: The Switch

I moved to sit on the bed again and watched curiously as the Sam, Dean and Cas made the preparations for a switching spell. It was a very strange thing to be considering…especially with a straight face.

If anyone had told me last week that I would be sitting in a hotel room with three strange guys waiting for them to complete a magic spell to get me back into my own body…because I had found myself not in my own body… I'd have told them they'd lost their mind.

I still wasn't entirely sure that I hadn't lost my mind…

Cas had placed a strange assortment of plants and other items onto the table. Dean had ducked out to the car and brought in what appeared to be a large ornate brass bowl… I suppose you had to carry all sorts of bizarre things if you hunted monsters. And the two of them were cutting and measuring things and putting them into the bowl.

Sam had drawn some sort of pattern on the floor using chalk. It sort of reminded me of the pictures we'd drawn on the car windows to keep the angels out.

Once he'd finished drawing I leant down to help him up off the floor to sit on the bed next to me.

"Dean and Cas tell me you've done this before…" I started, looking down at him for confirmation…still finding it strange to have to look down at anyone, although if I was honest it was something I was going to miss just a little.

He nodded. "What happened?" I asked, curious.

He shrugged, "Some teenagers decided to play with…bad…things." I raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, you don't really want to know."

"Fair enough…continue."

"Well, the…bad things… wanted me, and one of the teenagers decided that the best way to do that was to swap bodies with me. So, I found myself in the body of a boy still in high school, living with his, very controlling, parents." He chuckled a little at the memory.

"He laughs now," Dean piped up from across the room, sounding amused. "He was pissed at the time."

"Yeah, because my idiot brother got fooled by a teenaged boy, left the hotel we'd been staying at and wouldn't answer his damn phone." Sam retorted, with a little heat in his tone.

"Not my fault you act like a teenager sometimes." Dean countered.

"Easy, easy." I held up my hands in a placating gesture.

Sam relaxed again, "Anyway…I found the kids spell book, Dean came to his senses, we took care of the bad thing and convinced the kid to give me back my body." He shrugged.

It was a seriously white washed version of the story and I knew it, but I didn't push. It was his story to tell…or not.

"At least it means that you know how to fix things now." I told him.

He smiled, "Yes it does."

"Ok, we are ready to go." Dean handed the bowl to Cas who placed it on the floor in the middle of the chalk lines.

Sam stood up and indicated for me to do the same. I stood up, not really knowing what I was supposed to do now.

"Just stand there." Sam pointed to a spot in the circle opposite where he was standing.

I moved over a little to stand where he was pointing to. "Will this…hurt?" I asked, feeling suddenly nervous.

He gave me a comforting look, "No. The spell won't hurt. This body though…" He reminded me gently.

"I know. Let's get this over with." I sighed.

Sam studied me for a moment longer then nodded. "OK."

Dean passed him a piece of paper and a matchbook. He looked down began to chant the words written on the paper. Far as I could tell it was more Latin. As he finished he dropped a lit match into the bowl between us.

Suddenly I felt a very weird sensation flowing through me. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I reopened them I found myself looking at the opposite side of the room, looking up at Sam, back in his own body.

I looked down at myself. Yes the injuries that scattered my body hurt, but right now I didn't care.

I felt an overwhelming sense of relief flood over me, and burst into tears.

Almost immediately Sam had me wrapped in a hug, his long arms encasing me as I leant, sobbing, into his chest. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" He tilted my head back a little to look into my face.

"N-no…I mean…yes…but…" I sniffled, working on getting my emotions back in control. "I'm me." I finally explained.

He let out a breath of relief, "Oh, of course." He smiled, "It's good to be back where we belong, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"So…I take it it worked." Dean commented.

"It worked." Sam confirmed as he gently untangled us and helped me sit on the edge of the bed.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! And there you have it, one switching spell! But not the end of the story! We still have a girl to get home!**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian, SGAavidreader, DaniGemSPN and T.L. Arens for your awesome reviews!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**


	42. Chapter 42: Plans

Once Sammy had Taylor calmed down and sitting on the edge of the bed he excused himself to go take a shower. I had no doubt he wanted to take a little time to ensure that everything was still there and as it should be. I'd seen him subtly having a feel before giving Taylor a hug.

For her part, Taylor was now sitting quietly on the side of the bed, looking a little pale.

Cas has disappeared again once it was clear that the spell had worked, with an assurance that he would check in later.

I moved across the room and shook out three pain pills, swallowing one dry and then taking the other two to Taylor. "Want some water?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, "Yes, thanks." She looked up at me and smiled a little, "For everything."

"No problem." I smiled back and gave her uninjured shoulder a gentle squeeze. She leant into my hand for a moment, closing her eyes. I let her, waiting till she straitened up again to move over to the sink and filling a plastic cup with water.

Unfortunately it was somewhat challenging to carry while on crutches.

After a bit of struggling, and more than a little spilt water, I managed to pass her the cup. I ignored the amused look she gave me before taking the pills and finishing the water.

"So how bad is it?" I asked her, sitting down next to her. "The pain." She didn't answer, just rubbed absently at the edge of one of the bandages. "You can tell me." I told her gently. "It's not like I'm going to pull you back out." I grinned at her, and after a moment she smiled back.

"It hurts." She said quietly. "I don't even know where start…there's just too many…I hurt all over." A tear slipped out of her eye and ran down her face unchecked.

I shifted over a little and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into me. "The pills should kick in pretty soon. Then you can have a rest while Sam and I track down your car." She nodded into my shoulder, clearly not afraid to be close to me now that she didn't have Sam's body betraying how she felt. Now that she was no longer in the body of my brother.

"I…I don't think I'm going to be driving anytime soon." She sniffed a little, but I could tell the pain was easing by the way her body was starting to relax against me.

"Don't worry. We'll work it out." We were between jobs at the moment… "Sam and I can drive you if you need us to. Or you can organise for some friends to pick you up." It was entirely possible she would want nothing more to do with us once we got her car back. I'm sure these last couple of days hadn't been a highlight in her life.

"I can call some people…but I'm still a day's drive from home. They'd have to drive up, stay the night and then drive us home…" She sighed, "I'm going to have to call my professor…let him know I'll be missing a few days of school…"

I was once again reminded that she had a life that she really wanted to get back to. I also couldn't help a momentary pang of sadness that it was the life that I'd taken Sammy away from. He wouldn't be in the mess he was in right now if I had let him be…

I pushed the thought away. It was done now.

"What if we drive you half way, and they can take you from there." I suggested.

She seemed to think about that, then nodded. "That sounds good. Thank you. Again."

Sam finally emerged from the bathroom in what had to be his last pair of clean jeans and a flannel shirt, still drying his hair. "All good?" I asked him, with a slight smirk.

He nodded, rolling his eyes at my smirk. "I'm good, you?" He looked pointedly at Taylor, who was pretty well snuggled in against me at this point.

"We're good." I couldn't resist wiggling my eyebrows at him, eliciting another eye roll.

"So what's the plan now?" He asked, tossing his towel back into the bathroom…adding to the noteworthy pile in the corner.

"Well, Taylor's just taken a couple of pills, so she's going to lie down and have a rest. I'm going to go talk to the front desk and find out where her car was taken. And I vote that you take a load up to the motel laundry so we have some clean clothes before we drive her home." I grinned at the unimpressed grimace he gave me at the thought of doing washing duty.

He also gave me a curious look, obviously unaware of Taylor and my plans for getting her home. I gave him a tell-you-later look and he nodded.

I helped Taylor to get comfortable on the bed…minus me, and took a few moments to tidy up a little and pull out an appropriate ID for getting information out of the front desk clerk.

Sam went around collecting the majority of the dirty clothes and shoving them in a bag. He still didn't look too happy at being given laundry duty, but I knew he'd be the first to complain when he couldn't find anything clean to wear.

Once we were both ready I looked at Taylor. "You going to be ok for a few minutes?"

She waved a hand at me, "I'll be fine. I'm just laying here…Chilling." I was glad we kept a supply of the good stuff, she was looking much better already…and just a little extra cheery.

I grinned, "Ok, be back in a few."

I closed the door behind us, heading for the office while Sam headed the other way to the motel laundry.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I had to have a little Dean and Taylor moment in there! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for your continued support!**

 **Welcome to my new followers!**


	43. Chapter 43: Information

I opened the door to the main office and grinned when I saw that the young woman behind the desk was the same, attractive, one who had booked us in.

I sauntered over to the desk and leant my arm on the top, checking her name tag as I did so. "Morning Sue." I gave her a flirtatious smile.

She giggled. "Good morning Mr Hunter. How can I help you?"

"Good memory." I commented.

She shrugged lightly, "It's my job."

"Well then," I smiled, "Hopefully that will make my job easier."

She gave me a curious head tilt, "And what would your job be?"

I pulled out my ID and held it out for her to see. "FBI. And, sorry, my names not actually Dean Hunter." I shrugged apologetically. "Undercover, you know?" The FBI ID had a different name to the one I'd used to pay for the room.

She studied the ID for a moment more, "So I see, Agent Young." She shrugged, but didn't look quite so relaxed anymore. "And what does the FBI want with our little motel?"

"The woman who was in room 42. Taylor?" I paused, both too see what miss memory had to say, and because I realised I didn't actually know Taylor's last name.

She didn't disappoint. "You mean Taylor Mulls? The one who half trashed her room a couple of nights ago, and then bailed?" I couldn't help but think that she'd taken the room damage a little personally. Then she perked up a little. "She on the run from something? Think she knew you were FBI? She even left her car behind when she bolted."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm for the possibility that there had been a fugitive staying at the hotel. "No, not on the run. Sorry to disappoint. "

She shrugged, "Oh well. So what's up?"

I turned serious. "Taylor was attacked that night, kidnapped."

She gasped, a hand moving over her mouth reflexively. "Oh my god! Is she ok?!"

I nodded, "We were able to rescue her. She has…a few injuries, and she's definitely shaken…but she'll be fine."

She let out a breath, "Thank goodness. So, what happened?"

"I can't tell you much…" She nodded understandingly, even if she did look a little disappointed again. "But, I we had a tip off beforehand…it allowed us to be here and stop things from going a whole lot worse."

She smiled, "That's good…she did seem like a nice girl." She admitted.

"She is." I smiled back.

"I still don't understand what you need from me though? Is the FBI going to reimburse us for the room damage?" She perked up again, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was more than just an employee here…

"I'll be sure to put in the paperwork for you, someone else will contact you for details. It may take a couple of weeks though." Of course by the time she realised that no one would be calling, we'd be long gone. "But, I'm actually here to find out what happened to her car."

"Oh, we had it towed when we realised…thought…she'd bailed." She gave me an apologetic look.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "It's ok, you didn't know what had happened. We didn't want anyone knowing what had happened till we'd caught the guys."

"Oh, of course!" She nodded enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but grin again. "Could you tell me where it got towed to?"

"Sure! One moment, I've got the paperwork for it around here somewhere."

She began riffling through the piles of paperwork on her desk. Apparently her work ethic didn't include keeping a tidy desk…

"Ah ha! Here it is." She held up a towing authorisation form. "Would you like a copy?"

I nodded, "That would be great, thank you."

"I'll be right back." She sent a slightly cheeky smile over her shoulder as she disappeared into the back room. I got the feeling she wouldn't complain if I was to follow… Ah if it was any other day…

After a few moments she reappeared and handed me the copied form. "There you go. Anything else I can help you with?" She raised an eyebrow, her meaning clear.

I grinned, "That's all for now."

She sighed, "Well, you know where to find me."

I chuckled, "Yes I do. See you later Sue."

I winked at her and then walked out the door, heading back to our room to look up the address on the form.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Another bit short one today, I have been busy this week, and then this chapter just didn't want to flow! I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian for reviewing!**


	44. Chapter 44: Quiet

I wasn't going to tell Dean, but it was actually sort of peaceful standing in the small laundry room sorting our washing into the two machines. A nice break from the stress of the past couple of days.

I also gathered from what Dean had said that we'd be leaving soon to help Taylor get home. Having a car full of clean clothes was always a good thing. We could never be sure when we'd be staying somewhere with a washing machine…or even somewhere with beds for that matter.

I couldn't help but notice that Taylor had managed to wear more clothes in the couple of days she'd been me than I usually wore in over a week. Probably a good thing Dean realised that she'd used most of my clothing and suggested a trip to the laundry. Though I wouldn't have complained if he'd done it himself…

I sat down in one of the cheap plastic chair in the corner of the room, knowing better than to leave machines unattended at a cheap motel.

"Should have brought a book…" I muttered to myself.

"I can offer you a magazine…" Replied a hesitant voice.

I looked up and smiled at the woman in the doorway. "They're not trashy celebrity mags are they?" I asked, voice light.

She laughed, "They are not." She held one up. "Techie mags, in fact."

I grinned, "Well in that case…" I tapped the seat next to me.

She sat an armful of clothes on the small folding bench next to the drier before sitting down.

"Sorry, the machines will be a while. I'm doing my brother's washing too." I shrugged apologetically.

"It's ok." She smiled. "I'm in no rush." She passed me the magazine, keeping another for herself and starting to read.

"So, you're into technology?" I asked, deciding that while the magazine looked interesting, I'd rather have a conversation.

She looked up, as though surprised I was still talking to her. I gave her a friendly smile.

"Um, yeah." She hesitated, looking at me as though determining whether I was actually interested in knowing or not. I just waited patiently.

She shrugged. "I'm a computer programmer. It's…not that interesting."

I grinned, "You kidding? Computer programming is definitely interesting. What kind of programing do you do?"

She blinked at my enthusiasm, then her face lit up when she realised I was genuinely interested. "Well, I do freelance work, so a bit of everything really. Keeps life interesting."

She grinned at me suggestively, "I don't suppose you need anything done?"

I grinned back, chuckling a little at how fast she'd come out of that shy shell. "If we weren't getting ready to leave…"

She shrugged, "Well…those machines will take a little while…" She grinned at me, closing the magazine and sitting a hand on my leg.

I laughed, "Always the quiet ones you have to watch out for…" I commented and she grinned again.

I hesitated for another moment, then shrugged and set aside the other magazine. "Ah what the hell." I returned her grin and pulled her towards me as both of us began to explore.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Just a little fun chapter today...Sam deserves a little fun too! And for those who want a little more 'fun' I will quite probably be posting an add on separately, as this story is only T rated! ;)**

 **Thank you to BonanzaRocks, Celinenaville and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**


	45. Chapter 45: Brotherly Moments

**There is a bonus, M rated, chapter that goes before this one, which I have posted separately, called "The Quiet Ones." So read that one first if you are interested! That said, you aren't missing any important story points if you don't, so feel free to skip it if it's not your thing!**

* * *

While I waited for Sam to get back from the laundry I checked a map, locating the car yard on the paperwork. Then I sat watching over Taylor.

She had fallen asleep again. High strength pain killers on top of a crazy couple of days…it was no wonder.

She was even cuter sleeping when she was in her own body. Her injuries were preventing her from totally sprawling out like she had last night. That wasn't stopping her from managing to take up a surprising amount of the bed for her size. She was diagonal across the bed, legs spread almost tauntingly, but with her arms tucked in close to her body, hands under the pillow.

I sighed. If things were different…

I looked away, checking the time. Where was Sam anyway? Did this place have the slowest machines on the planet or something?

As if he'd heard me, Sam chose that moment to push through the door behind me with an armful of clean washing.

"What took you so long?" I asked, turning to face him.

He didn't answer, and I took a moment to look at him more closely. He was looking flushed and a little more ruffled than when he'd left the room. Also, he was avoiding my eyes.

I grinned, "You go Sammy."

He rolled his eyes and turned away, tossing the washing on our bed and starting to fold.

"So what kind of magic got you to let your hair down for some…play time?" I teased him.

"Shut up Dean." He was laughing when he said it. It was a great sound. Taylor laughing in his body was nice, but it wasn't quite the same.

He looked over at his shoulder at me, probably expecting another taunt. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled, "It's just…good to hear you laughing again, after…everything."

He paused his folding. "Yeah…it's nice." He sounded surprised, like enjoying himself was something he'd forgotten.

After a moment he cleared his throat. "So, you find the car?"

I let him change the subject without protest. "Yeah, it's at the local impound lot. I've got the address."

He finished the last of the folding and turned around. "Alright. Give me a moment to, ah…freshen up, before we go."

He smirked a little sheepishly, and I chuckled. "Go for it."

I waited for him to finish in the bathroom, taking the opportunity to watch Taylor breathing. It was peaceful to watch.

"Ok. I'm ready. Let's go." He smirked at me, "Unless you need a little more time there…"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Come on."

I grabbed the keys and headed to the door.

"Hey," I turned to see why Sam suddenly sounded concerned, "Why aren't you using the crutches?"

"Aw, come on Sammy." I complained. "You know I hate those things. I'm fine now." Actually my ankle was hurting quite a bit after walking around on it for the short trip to the office and back, but I wasn't telling him that.

He scowled at me. "You're going to make it worse, and you know it." He picked up the crutches from where I'd sat them in the corner of the room.

I scowled back. "Fine…" I took the crutches, only because I knew he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I am finding it hard to bring this story to a close, lol, so here is another short chapter to get us slowly to where we need to go! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for reviewing! And also to Supernaturalfan17980, sensualxstacy and SiljeMadsen for reviewing the bonus chapter!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**


	46. Chapter 46: Car Collection

After a short argument I convinced Dean to pass over the keys and let me drive. As it was he was going to have to drive after we picked up Taylor's car. Still, it wouldn't hurt to rest it a little longer, since he'd been walking around on it for the morning.

Dean directed me to the car yard, which was about 10 minutes out of town. "So, same story we went over with Taylor?" I confirmed.

Dean nodded, "Yep, and no details because it's an ongoing case. Should be easy."

I raised an eyebrow, "You did not just say that."

He chuckled, "Right…sorry."

I pulled into the dusty impound lot, "Come on, let's go get this car."

We got out of the car and headed towards the small office building. Dean on his crutches after a grunt of protest.

A bell over the door rang as we entered, and the gruff looking guy behind the desk looked up and scowled at us as though we were interrupting something.

I shared a look with Dean and he gave an almost imperceptible shrug. I resisted the urge to sigh.

I pasted a professional smile on my face as we approached him, stepping ahead of Dean to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. Not that Dean wouldn't be professional, we were FBI right now after all. But he tended to have a lower tolerance for standoffish guys like this. He was always happy to get a chance to put them in their place with a well-placed punch.

"Good morning." I offered my hand, and after a moment he gave it an unenthusiastic shake.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly not one for small talk. "Cops take your toy away?" He looked at Dean, "Or are you trying to get rid of a wreck?"

I could feel Dean bristle at the implied insult.

"No." I gave up on trying to be friendly and pulled out my badge. "Agents Jones and Young. We're here to pick up a car that was impounded a couple of days ago from a local hotel."

Dean held out the paperwork he'd got from the hotel. The man took it with a grunt and looked it over with a sour expression. I got the impression that he didn't like letting cars leave…

"What business you got with it?" He asked, still just sitting there scowling at us.

"It relates to an ongoing case of ours." Dean said, voice tight.

"And what case would that be?" The man asked sceptically.

"One which we are not at liberty to discuss." I inputted smoothly before Dean could come out with a harsher response.

The man turned his attention back to me and, after scowling at me once more, finally stood up and moved over to a board full of keys.

I looked at Dean, raising an eyebrow _, isn't this guy a ray of sunshine_.

Dean smirked, and some of the tension in his stance relaxed.

The man pulled a set of keys off the board, and I smirked at the fluffy pink key chain that was hanging off them. It would seem Taylor really had a thing for pink…

"White Mini, row 3." He said, making a quick note in a book on his desk and handing over the copy of the impound form and the keys.

Apparently that was all we were going to get from him, because he picked up a magazine and started reading as though we had already left.

I shrugged and headed for the door, Dean following behind.

"Well…that could have gone worse." I shrugged.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, guess he decided that not giving us the car was more work than giving us the car."

I nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, didn't seem like the hard working type." I looked around, "So, row 3?"

Dean nodded, looking around. There were no signs or markers, but the rows of cars started behind the office building, so it was a good bet we wanted the third row back. We headed in that direction, and began working our way down the row. This was a surprisingly big impound lot for a small town.

I could also see where the office guy's assumption about us had come from. The majority of the cars were either boy toy racers or total wrecks. At least it made locating Taylor's car easier, it was one of the few cars in the place that was neither damaged nor hotted up.

"Here it is." I called to Dean, who was a way behind me on his crutches. I tossed him the keys to the impala, and even holding crutches he caught them easily. "I'll meet you back at the motel."

He nodded and headed back the way we'd come, while I unlocked Taylor's car and got in.

After moving the seat back as far as it went and adjusting…just about everything, I managed to get just about comfortable. I'd be able to drive back to the motel at any rate, and I supposed I'd have to deal with it for longer than that to get Taylor home. Why did she have to have such a small car?

Well, I guess she was a much smaller person…I chuckled, and headed out of the impound lot.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Don't you just love the idea of sasquatch squeezing himself into a micro-car? ;)**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for still continuing to review! You guys are great!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**


	47. Chapter 47: Friends

I woke up from my nap feeling much better, though still in pain. I was surprised that neither Sam nor Dean were in the hotel room. I hoped that meant that they were at the car yard getting my car back. I may not be a car person, but I was kinda attached to my little car.

I figured I should make some calls and see if any of my friends felt like a road trip. That, and let them know that I was ok. I was supposed to be home a couple of days ago, they were probably getting worried.

Now that I thought about it, I was surprised that I hadn't heard from them already. My housemate, Jillian, and I were close, she usually started to worry if I was more than half an hour late to get home…

I very carefully limped across the room and began digging through my bag to find my phone, glad it was up on the bag stand so I didn't have to get down to floor level. The phone had fallen through to the bottom. I pulled it out and realised almost immediately why I hadn't heard from my friends.

The phone was dead flat.

"Damn it." I tossed the phone over onto the bed and started digging again, looking for the charger with a little more urgency. Jillian had probably been calling me since the day I was supposed to get home. She'd be frantic by now.

I found the charger and tugged it out of the mess of clothes before limping back over to the bed and plugging it in.

While the phone charged enough to turn on I ducked to the bathroom then made myself comfortable, sitting on the bed.

I turned the phone on and was immediately inundated with message beeps. I flipped through the messages. I was right, they were increasingly frantic pleas for me call and let her know I was ok. That was on top of the dozen missed calls.

Then I read the latest message, just this morning and groaned.

 _Taylor, I don't know where you are or what's happened, but I know something is not right. I am going to the police and reporting you missing. We are looking for you._

I hoped Sam and Dean could smooth this out…but for now, I just wanted her to know that I was ok.

I pressed her number, keeping the phone plugged in as I brought it to my ear.

She picked up almost immediately, with such a loud flood of frantic questions that I had to pull the phone away from my ear until she calmed down enough for me to get a word in.

"Hey, hey! I'm ok!" I told her, and heard her burst into tears.

"I was so worried! What the hell happened!?" She demanded.

"I…I got into a bit of a situation…" I said hesitantly, feeling like it was a totally inadequate response, but not sure how to tell her what had happened…or even if I should until we were face to face.

Her response was predictably frustrated. "A situation?!"

I sighed, and gave her the bare bones details of the 'official' version of the past couple of days…leaving out the torture part.

When I was finished there was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Jil? You still there?" I asked when the silence continued.

"I…uh…yeah. I'm still here…just, processing." I gave her a moment. "I knew something was wrong!" She finally exclaimed. "God! I was so worried!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't get hold of you sooner… It's just been so…crazy."

"No kidding!" She finally calmed down. "So where are you now?"

"I'm at a motel, waiting for the FBI guys to come back…hopefully with my car." I told her.

"I can't believe you got caught in an FBI case." I could almost imagine her shaking her head at the phone. "So are they creepy? Stuffy? Do they wear expensive suits?"

I laughed, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"And satisfaction brought it back." She finished with a laugh.

"True, true. And no, they are neither creepy, nor stuffy. And I am yet to see either of them in a suit. They're actually really nice, down to earth guys…and they're very nice on the eyes too." I grinned, knowing that she was doing the same.

"Oh, do tell!" I could see her getting comfy on the other end while she waited for the latest gossip.

I chuckled, "Well…If you and Tom are not too busy you can see them for yourself." Tom was her boyfriend, she'd have to bring him or someone else along if they were going to meet us halfway and drive my car back as well.

"Oh my God! Of course we're not too busy! Give us about half an hour and we'll be on the way!" I could hear her already moving around the room getting ready.

"Thank you so much." I told her, feeling a tension I hadn't realised I was holding relax a little. "Sam and Dean…the FBI guys, are going to drive me from here so we'll be able to meet part way…though I'm not sure when we'll be leaving."

"Don't mention it! And don't worry, we'll drive all the way there and back if you need us to!" I heard more shuffling.

"Ok." I smiled. "I'll let you get ready, I should sort my own stuff out too. Call me when you leave, and I'll call when we leave. "

"Deal. I am so glad you're ok." Then she gasped. "Oh! The police! I reported you missing this morning!"

"I guess you should probably let them know you found me." I chuckled. "I'm guessing that the FBI guys can sort out any issues." I hoped so…being fake FBI guys and all…

"Right. I will do that now. I'll call you shortly, ok?" I could tell she wasn't quite ready to let me go just yet.

"Ok. Don't worry, I'm safe now. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Jil." I smiled at the phone.

"Ok. Bye Taylor." There was a moment of pause, then we both hung up.

I placed the phone on the side of the bed to finish charging and then went back to my bag to get it in some sort of order while I waited for Sam and Dean to return.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Sorry for the slow updates lately! I have just been so busy, I'm finding it challenging to find the time to write! But I promise I will continue to write when I can!**

 **Thankyou to Lady Nivian and BonanzaRocks for your reviews!**

 **Welcome to my newest followers and favourite-ers!**


	48. Chapter 48: Clearing Out

Despite Sam's concern I had no trouble driving back to the motel. In face I was more than happy to be driving again, it sure as hell beat hobbling around at a snail's pace on those damn crutches.

I pulled up in front of our room and sat there, just enjoying Baby rumbling for a few moments before I turned off the engine.

A white mini pulled up beside me as I finally switched the engine off. I glanced at it, then did a double take as I broke into a grin. I hadn't paid much attention to what Taylor's car was till now. I wished I had seen Sam trying to fold himself into that tiny thing! As it was I was snorting with laughter watching him unfolding himself as he got out…It was like one of those clown car shows you saw at the circus. Though Sam probably wouldn't get that joke, seeing as he had a ridiculous fear of clowns and had flat out refused to come to the circus with us when dad had offered one time.

I opened my door and got out. Sam was studiously ignoring my laughter as he walked past me and opened the motel room door.

Taylor looked up at us curiously from where she was sitting on the bed.

I grinned at her. "You didn't tell us your car was a mini."

She smiled. "You like it?"

I grinned wider, "It's great. What did you think of it Sammy?"

Sam glared at me for a moment, then smiled at Taylor while I snorted with laughter again.

She looked between us, clearly trying to work out what joke she was missing.

"It's a nice car." Sam told her, then shrugged, "It's just…a little…well, little."

Taylor's eyes widened with understanding and she broke into a grin. "Oohhh. Right…Sorry." She chuckled, "I take it you did manage to drive it and it's not still sitting in a car yard?"

Sam nodded, "Yes. I managed."

I snorted again, "Don't worry, you'll get to see it for yourself when we head off. Did you get hold of your friends while we were out?"

Taylor nodded, still grinning. "Yeah, they called to let me know they were on their way just before you got back."

"Ok then, I guess we'd better get moving." Sam nodded at me, and we both began our practiced pack up routines.

Within minute we were packed and ready to go.

"Um. Wow. You guys…do this a lot, huh." Taylor commented.

"We've been doing it our whole lives." Sam replied with a shrug. I knew him well enough to hear the touch of sadness in the statement, and to not comment on it.

"So, you ready?" I asked Taylor, seeing that she had packed her own things while we were out. "We'll get lunch on the way."

She nodded, "Sounds good." She stood up and limped over to the door.

She was moving better than I expected. Even with pain killers on board I had been expecting her to be having a much harder time than she was. She was a tough girl.

I moved to pick up my duffle, only to get brushed away by Sam. I rolled my eyes at him, but let him play baggage boy.

While he carried everyone's bags out to the cars I did a final sweep of the room, checking that we hadn't left anything behind. We never forgot any of our personal things, we didn't have enough to risk losing them. We did, however, sometimes overlook things like paperwork from the case we'd been working. That was never a good idea. Tended to draw the wrong kind of attention when people found details of murders in your motel room…

So now one of us always did a second go through of the room after we'd packed.

Satisfied that we'd got everything, I finally followed Sam and Taylor outside.

Taylor was leaning against the passenger door of her car. Sam finished loading the bags and the three of us stood between the cars.

"So, I guess you will want to ride in your car with Sam." I said to Taylor.

She hesitated, and Sam smirked at me from behind her. I resisted the urge to grin at him.

"Um, yeah. For now at least." She smiled at me, "I can keep you company for a while later, if you like."

I smiled back, "Sounds like a plan."

Sam toned down the smirk as Taylor turned around, helping to get her settled in the passenger seat.

"We'll follow you." He told me, before moving around to the other side of the car.

I nodded, and Taylor and I both got to laugh at him as he folded himself back into the driver's seat of the tiny car.

Finally I got myself settled into Baby, and we headed off.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! So close now! I think this story will probably have another two chapters, bring it to a nice even fifty!**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian for supporting me all the way through this story!**


	49. Chapter 49: Not Quite Goodbye

The drive was happily uneventful, though with a lot more stops than usual so that Sam could get the kinks out from scrunching into the tiny car.

Taylor took the frequent stops as opportunities to swap back and forth between the two cars, keeping both of us company. It was very different to having Sam in the passenger seat, but it was good to not be stuck with my own thoughts for hours at a time.

It even turned out we had the same taste in music, and before long the two of us were belting out rock songs at the top of our lungs.

Apparently Sam was taking the opportunity to drive in peace and quiet. Taylor wouldn't tell me what the two of them talked about when she was with him. I bet they were talking about me…

After a couple of hours we pulled into a diner for lunch. Taylor insisted that she was fine to wait a while longer, but her stomach growling told a different story.

I chuckled, and indicated to let Sam know we were stopping.

Taylor laughed, "Yeah, ok, so I'm hungry. I just want to get home, you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know, don't worry we will only stop long enough to refuel."

Sam pulled up next to me and we all got out.

"Crutches." Sam prodded me on his way past.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, mum."

Taylor laughed.

I pulled the crutches out and followed Sam inside. He'd already picked out a four seat table near the window.

I took the seat opposite the door, where I had the best spot to keep an eye on the rest of the diner. Force of habit…

Taylor sat opposite me, and Sam shifted the chair next to me so that I could put my leg up before sitting down next to her.

"I'm not a damn cripple." I grumbled at him, earning me teasing grin.

"That's what you get for going and breaking yourself again." Sam told me.

A grandmotherly looking waitress approached the table then. She placed a menu in front of each of us. "So, sport or alcohol?" She asked me playfully.

I blinked, having expected something more along the lines of 'what can I get you?'

"Your leg. What'd you do?" She laughed.

"Oh." I grinned, "Alcohol…"

"He fell down the stairs." Taylor inputted helpfully, laughing at me.

"Backwards." Sam added for good measure, grinning too.

The woman laughed, eyes twinkling, "Good to know your friends care, huh?"

I nodded, "Oh, yes. Such caring people." I tossed a drink coaster at Sam, who caught it easily and tossed it back.

"So, would you like some time to look at the menu?" I shook my head and she held her notepad ready. I liked this woman.

"I'll have a burger with the lot, fries and a large coke. Thanks." I told her, hardly glancing at the menu. They were all pretty much the same these diners.

She looked at Taylor, but she was actually reading the menu, so she turned to Sam instead.

Sam gave a quick glance at the menu, "Large chicken caesar salad and a large diet coke, please."

She nodded. "What about you dear?" She asked Taylor.

Taylor looked up from studying the menu. "Fish and chips and a large coke, thanks."

The woman nodded again. "Excellent. Shouldn't be long." She smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"You want to check where your friends are at?" I asked Taylor.

She pulled out her phone, "Sure."

While she dialled Sam pulled out a map and pointed out our current location for her to relay to her friends.

Our drinks arrived and I thanked the woman.

"So, looks like we'll meet around here," Sam pointed to the map when Taylor finished talking and hung up, "in a couple of hours." He took a sip of his drink. "Your friends are making good time."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Looks like you'll be sleeping in your own bed again tonight."

She nodded, then grinned at me, raising an eyebrow. "Don't suppose you want to join me?" She winked.

Sam made a choked laughing noise into his drink before sitting it on the table and standing up. "I'm…ah, going to use the facilities." He nodded at the idea and quickly walked away from the table.

"Coward." I laughed and Taylor did too.

"So?" She was still waiting on an answer.

"Look." I sighed, "It's not like I don't want to. You're…definitely…" I cleared my throat. "It's just…"

"Is it the age thing?" She asked. "Because I am nineteen…not twelve." She gave her chest a little shimmy to emphasise her point.

I smirked, "Oh, I know…trust me…" I sighed, "I'll admit, if you were a couple of years older…well, it would make this decision a little…harder."

She smirked at my choice of word, and I shrugged with a grin.

"So…" She prompted, "What's the problem?"

I made a frustrated noise. "You…you were my brother…you know? It's just…too…"

"Weird." She finished, with an understanding, if frustrated, sigh.

I nodded, "Yeah. Sorry. If things were different…" I winked at her

She giggled, then shrugged. "Oh well. If you ever change your mind…" She gave another, rather suggestive shimmy and I laughed.

Sam reappeared then, helping the waitress carry our food. "Thank you." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She replied, sitting the food down on the table. "Let me know if you need anything else." She grinned at us, obviously having seen the end of our conversation…then wandered off.

Sam raised an eyebrow at us, "You good?"

"We're good." I assured him, and we all tucked into our lunch.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Ah! So close, one to go and we are done! Don't worry though, I already have ideas for at least three more stories floating around in my head waiting to be written! Not to give too much away, but if you haven't read Caught in the Middle yet, I recommend it ;)**

 **Thank you to BonanzaRocks and Lady Nivian for continuing to review all the way to the end!**


	50. Chapter 50: Fond Farewell

We were on the road again as soon as we'd finished eating lunch, which was thankfully not awkward after Taylor and Dean discussed where they stood.

In fact she chose to go in the impala with Dean for the next part of the drive. I was glad they'd worked it out amicably. It would have been an uncomfortable meal if they hadn't. Not to mention the couple hours more we still had to drive before we met her friends.

At least she had friends who were willing to meet us half way. I wasn't going to complain, but I was already thoroughly over squashing myself into such a small space. I couldn't wait to get back into the impala and stretch out a little.

I was also relieved that Taylor was coping so well with her injuries. We'd given her another dose of painkillers after lunch, knowing that even if she wasn't saying anything, they would be hurting by then.

I hoped her friends would be happy to help her with those too. I wasn't sure how much she'd told them when she asked them to pick her up. Obviously she had to have told them something to explain why she needed to be picked up, but I suspected she wouldn't have told them the extent of her injuries over the phone…I wouldn't have.

When we reached the roadside rest stop, which we had chosen as the halfway point to meet her friends, another car was pulling in at the same time. Judging by the frantic waving being done by the passenger, we'd timed it perfectly.

As soon as all three cars were stopped a young man and a young woman jumped out and ran over to the impala. Taylor had got out and met them part way. The two of them engulfed her in a group hug.

I opened my door and wandered over to Dean, giving Taylor and her friends a moment.

The two of us stood, leaning against Baby, listening to the two friends fussing over Taylor.

"Oh my God! I mean, you told me you couldn't drive but…look at you! What did they do to you!?" Her female friend continued to fuss, while Taylor responded in a quieter voice, too quiet to carry over to us.

The young guy broke away, giving Taylor a pat on the shoulder before heading towards us.

"Hi. I'm Tom." He held out his hand, and I shook it. "That's Jil, Taylor's housemate." He added, shaking Dean's hand as well.

"Sam." I introduced myself, "And my brother, Dean."

"I just, wanted to say thank you. Taylor hasn't told us everything that's gone on the past couple of days, but from what she was told us…you guys went above and beyond to help her out." He shrugged, "You don't see that much in law enforcement nowadays. So, seriously, thank you."

I smiled at him. "No problem, we were happy to help."

The three of us turned to look at Taylor and Jil, who both looked a bit teary.

"She's been through a lot." Dean told him gently, "I'm glad she's got you both to help support her."

Tom nodded, "We'll do whatever she needs." He looked at us, "Is there anything I should know?"

Dean and I glanced at each other. "Well," I said, "Her wounds are going to need to be kept clean, and monitored for infection." Tom nodded seriously. "We'll give her some pain pills to take, but if you have any concerns, take her to see a doctor. The wounds are deep, an infection could get pretty bad."

Tom frowned, swallowing several times, clearly trying to keep his emotions under control. "You took care of the people who did this to her?" He asked after a moment.

Dean and I both nodded. "Yes." Dean said, "They can't hurt her, or anyone else, ever again."

Tom nodded, "Good. Can you…tell me what exactly happened?"

I sighed, "I could…but I think it's better if she tells you in her own time."

He frowned, then nodded, "Yeah, ok."

"When she does…" I started, glancing at Taylor, "Whatever she chooses to tell you…trust her, ok?"

Tom looked at me curiously, but nodded, "Ok. Guess you're not going to elaborate?"

I shook my head. He shrugged.

Taylor and Jil finally approached us. "Sam, Dean, this is my housemate, Jil."

We both shook her hand, too. "Nice to meet you." I told her.

"You too," She smiled, and I noticed she focused a little more on Dean. I fought the urge to grin, clearly they'd already been gossiping. I supposed it was easier to talk about than the more serious aspects of the past couple of days. "Thank you for taking care of Tay."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"So…" Tom said, "I guess we'd better get heading home…"

Taylor nodded, "Sure. Just…give us a minute?"

Tom and Jil nodded, moving over to Taylor's car, getting the driver's seat set up for a much smaller driver.

"Looks like you have some really good friends there." I smiled.

Taylor nodded, smiling over towards them. "Yeah, they're good people." She looked back at us. "Thank you so much for…everything."

She gave us both a hug, then looked around a little. "I…don't suppose Cas is going to drop in?"

Dean shook his head, "Bit hard to explain…" He nodded towards Tom and Jil.

She nodded, "Guess so…still, I wanted to thank him too."

Dean smiled, "Don't worry, I will be sure to pass on the message."

She nodded, "Ok, thanks."

Dean pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket and passed them to Taylor. "No more than two every six hours, ok?" She nodded.

I pulled a card out of my pocket and wrote down a few numbers before passing it over to her. "This has got both of our phone numbers, as well as a friend of ours, Jody. You can talk to her about what really happened if you need to."

She took the card and held onto it firmly. "Thank you."

"Call us if you need anything, even if you just want to talk, ok?" I told her and she nodded.

She sighed, and gave us both another hug. "And you both feel free to drop in anytime, ok?" We both nodded. "And the offer still stands…" She winked at Dean.

I grinned, shaking my head a little. Dean smirked.

"See you later, Taylor." He smiled.

"Bye Taylor." I gave her a little wave.

She grinned and waved back. "Till next time."

We watched as she got settled into the passenger seat of her car and the three of them headed out of the rest area and headed back the way her friends had come.

Once the two cars had disappeared from sight I turned to Dean. "So, where are we going from here?"

"I reckon we're overdue for a visit to Bobby's." Dean commented.

I grinned, "Sounds good to me."

Dean hesitated at the driver's door, then sighed and handed me the keys, moving to the other side of the car. "Not a word." He warned.

I grinned, climbing into the driver's seat. "Not a word." I confirmed, pulling out and heading off down the road, happy to be sitting beside my brother again. Our lives may not be perfect. But at least we had each other.

The End.

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed the ride!**

 **Thank you to Lady Nivian, Bonanza Rocks and Sakura Lisel for reviewing!**

 **Welcome to my new followers and favourite-ers!**

 **And thank you to absolutely everyone who has supported me through reading, reviewing, following or favourite-ing! I hope you know how much it means to me that you guys are enjoying reading what I am writing!**

 **Stay tuned, more stories coming soon!**


End file.
